The Sheathed Sword
by kansalsudarsh
Summary: Percy always knew he'd lose it one day. He just didn't know when. So when the three horrible hobo aka the Fates finally catch up to him, the result was horrible to put at is until someone changed his view. As he wakes up to find himself in an unknown place, surrounded by strangers, with no memories whatsoever life turns upside ta- ant War
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a quiet night. The moon was halfway through its journey through the black night sky. The chariot was soaring in the night sky in all its elegance. A magnificent Chariot of an average size made of silver with beautiful carvings all around of all the battle's it had been in complete with seats as black as darkness. The stags pulling it were no disgrace to its beauty instead they rivalled it with soft brown fur and shining silver antlers. But the only missing point was its silver eyed rider, the moon goddess.

 **PERCY**

Darkness that was all he saw. An empty void where nothing was to fill it, no light ,no space except something a small ray of light shining out of the hollow dark. He floated and reached out to the ray and all that came to his mind before gaining consciousness was Ar..t..emi..s?

 **IN THE WOODS OF THE AMAZON, BRAZIL**

The stag ran and ran hiding from the piercing gaze of its predator. Finally it reached a spring and looked around cautiously. After not sensing anything it leaned down to drink the clear water of the spring THUD it lay down dead with a silver arrow piercing through its head

Out of the thick bushes came an auburn haired girl. She was about 14 in a silver parka with a crescent moon on it. She glanced at her fallen prey and put her slender index and middle fingers on its antlers. She muttered a chant to revive its soul somewhere else in the wilderness. A faint silver glow came from its mouth and disappeared into thin air. All that remained was its deer skin. The silver eyed goddess looked up into the sky and muttered faintly "Percy..."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Artemis was roaming in the woods with her hunters at her side when suddenly lightning flashed through the sky. She knew this was a signal for an emergency meeting. She wondered what could make Zeus call for a meeting. Since the last summer solstice when Zeus found Apollo, Hermes and Poseidon snoring away during his long speech he wasn't exactly pumped about meetings. Whatever it was it had to important to make her father call for an emergency meeting. She called forth her lieutenant and half-sister. "Thalia, Father has called for an emergency meeting. I need you to settle the hunters in camp, as you know it's not much further. Normally for meetings I wouldn't leave you to camp with boys but i have a feeling this is not going to be a normal meeting"_

" _Yes Milady" came the reply from her faithful lieutenant. After a nod of acknowledgement the moon goddess disappeared in a silver glow of light._

 _She reappeared right in front of the grand doors of the Olympian throne room, the doors were as magnificent as ever made up of wood with a fine golden lining and decorations. That son of Athena, Malcolm had done a great job of redecorating Olympus (A/N: annabeth died in the titan war during this story so i gave that job to the next child of Athena i could remember) the doors were decorated with endings of all the major battles ever._

 _Zeus throwing his father's remains into the endless abyss of Tartarus and his crowning as the king of the gods followed by the Giant war's end with a carving of gaea falling into slumber. Then there it was the second titan war, it had a big section dedicate to it. There were many carvings of the battle of gods against Typhon but all were outshone by the fabulous display of the battle of Manhattan led by Percy Jackson and lines of demigods behind him. His fight against Hyperion. All were outshone by the final two. Percy and Kronos swords clashing, metal on metal, riptide against backbiter. Then the final display the tragic ending to the story. Luke with the cursed dagger in his arm lying next to his lover annabeth as they both took to Hades lying in the arms of the great, Percy Jackson._

 _Sigh*, that name Percy Jackson was enough to make heat rise to the cheeks of the moon goddess. She waved it away as heat on Olympus but she clearly knew better. She pushed open the doors to find the gigantic throne room (compared to her human size) as magnificent as ever._

 _She looked around to only find Athena sitting on her throne looking upset. The death of her daughter had taken a toll on her and she barely talked to anyone. Artemis gave Athena a nod to only be responded back with nod. She looked around and noticed other Gods starting to flash in. Finally only Zeus and Hera were left._

 _Then a shower of thunder and lightning came zapping around the throne room followed by a massive thunderbolt revealing the king and the queen." As dramatic as ever "Artemis thought. Zeus looked around and when he seemed satisfied that everyone had arrived he sat on his throne and began the council meeting"You all must be wondering as to why I have called upon the council. I have called The Council to discuss some ...disturbing developments. Ares, would you please?_

 _Ares stood up "Last week during my uh, visit to the mortal world. I felt a powerful presence nearby. It was the presence of an immortal nearby. When I searched I found ...The Giant Pophyrion"._

 _This send the council into an uproar. It was a ruckus. Zeus finally grew tired of this and blasted his bolt into the middle of the throne room, "SILENCE". "Athena, do you have anything to say about this"._

" _This is a possibility. Many millennia have passed since the Giant war. It is highly possible, but we need to confirm if It is just u hunch or a full fledge war." She stated._

" _In that case we need you and Hermes to postpone your duties and search for the giants. If this is another war we will be in deep trouble."Zeus said. "If nobody has anything to add then we dismiss the council" he disappeared into a flash of lightning along with Hera. Soon most of the gods had flashed out only leaving Artemis and Hestia. Artemis approached the goddess of the hearth. Hestia was Artemis's favourite goddess, unlike others she was very kind and always maintained peace._

" _Aunt Hestia"_

" _Ah, hello niece. That was quite a meeting wasn't it? "_

" _Yes, it was"_

 _There was a calm silence after that which was finally interrupted by Hestia._

" _Looks like we will need the assistance of the hero of Olympus again."_

 _Artemis's cheeks tinted a deep shade of red when he was mentioned. Hestia noticed that and gave Artemis a sly smile._

" _Well now since the meeting is over I will go tend the hearth at camp half blood. I will send Percy your regards." Hestia gave her a wink and vanished in a flash of flames._

 _Artemis's cheeks were now crimson red. She shook her head and vanished in silver flash._

 **A/N: so guys how was ch1. It was short but this is my first fic this is a kind of mix of Hoo and regular Percy/Artemis story. I will try to keep the story going at a certain rate but i am not sure how to keep up the post TLO but i am probably going to go on with the story with hoo and give the filler later at a point with the process of Percy regaining his memories. If u hv another idea pm me and don't forget to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **REYNA**

The quest was moving quietly. None of the quest members were saying anything. Not even the joking centurion of the fifth cohort Dakota was willing to make a joke. Such was the seriousness of the mission. Their job was to find the missing praetor of Camp Jupiter, Jason Grace. He went missing about a week ago.

His disappearance send the camp into since he led the camp into the battle against Krios and destroyed Saturn's throne the camp had gotten used to Jason leading them and in his absence the female praetor Reyna had trouble keeping the camp organised. Finally, Reyna herself had to lead a quest to search for the hero of the camp. This was the first time camp had been without either praetor but Lupa who assigned the duty as temporary centurion to Octavian knew that despite the hunger of power that Octavian had, The augur was a true leader and extremely loyal to Rome. In the state of such utter chaos she knew that he would serve Rome well as temporary praetor till Reyna returned. But this did not mean that she was willing to help him become praetor. She knew that Octavian had a lust for power and if given so much power in the long run he might try to gain all power for himself.

Back to the quest they were going to the Mt. Othrys to continue their search. Things were going oddly for the daughter of Bellona. She had a dream in which Diana came and instructed her to go the base of Mt. Othrys and look for a boy. She told her he will be key to finding Jason. Reyna was surprised that Diana the man hater would tell her to find a boy but she was nevertheless grateful for any info regarding Jason.

The quest had been out for days and was losing essentials. Dakota had suggested going back to camp for supplies and then continuing the quest. But Reyna quickly dismissed it. Coming back from an incomplete quest empty-handed was considered a disgrace in Camp. She had her Roman pride and as praetor it was important to be respected in camp. The group stopped when they saw the looming shadow of Mt. Othrys.

"We will search the outskirts of the Garden before jumping in. Dakota and Bobby go east. Hazel and Frank search the west. Jane and Jake stay here and keep an eye out for enemies, if you find danger call to me. I will scout the back of the garden, all right". Everyone nodded. "Okay then spread out".

Everyone went to different directions. Reyna went to the back of the garden. She looked around and found nothing. She kept an eye out but eventually her ADHD started acting. Her mind went back to her conversation with the moon goddess. She saw how fondly Diana spoke of the boy. She even thought she saw love in her eyes. But that was impossible. Diana hates men. Sh-

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa"

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a scream from the direction where hazel and frank went. She rushed towards that direction.

 **HAZEL**

Hazel was overjoyed when she was placed to search with Frank. She had a huge crush on the Asian-Canadian. She still remembered when Frank stood up for her when some members of the legion said she was unfit to be in the legion because she was a daughter of Pluto. Frank always stood up for her. She shook away her thoughts when she noticed,Frank waving his hand in front of her.

"Hey, Hazel are you okay" Frank asked with concern

Hazel Blushed red in embarrassment. She stood straight. She was a proud Roman soldier and she was on an important quest.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about the que-"she was interrupted when she tripped and fell. Frank helped her up. She flushed in embarrassment but quickly turned composed herself and looked for what she tripped on. What she found shocked her. There was a boy leaning on a tree. He looked about sixteen and very well built. He was lean and muscular and looked like he had been training all his life. He was wearing a hooded jacket which hid his face. He also wore black camo pants with boots. Hazel knelt down to his face and was about to reach to take off his hood but Frank stopped her.

"Hazel what do you think you're doing. If you do that he might wake up. He could be an enemy Titan for gods sake. "

"Frank you are forgetting the reason we are out here. He could be Jason."

Frank looked defeated after that but he took out his bow and notched an arrow to the boy's face in case he tried anything.

Hazel put her hand on his hood gently but suddenly the boy woke up. He looked around and his eyes stopped on Frank. Faster than her mind could comprehend the boy had hit her out with the hilt of a sword. Hazel screamed out loud before she lost consciousness.

 **FRANK  
**

Frank had been watching this and as soon as Hazel was knocked out, without thinking of the consequences released the arrow towards the boy. The boy landed on the ground with a THUD. Frank looked towards his head expecting to see a puddle of blood with an arrow sticking out of his head. But all he saw was bruise on the boy's head and an arrow with a broken tip lying on the ground. Before he could think about what happened the others had arrived.

"What happened here? Who is that boy? Why did hazel scream? Wait, why is Hazel on the ground?"Bobby asked like a rapid fire quiz.

"Bobby, shut up and let him speak."Reyna said calmly."Frank what happened here?"

"First wake Hazel up please "

"Jane go help hazel up."Jane went without question.

Frank started explaining everything. Reyna looked thoughtful for a minute. "We have to take him to camp. He could be a half blood"

"But we have to kill him. He knocked out hazel, he could be an enemy."

"He defended himself. I don't trust him but hazel's eyes _are_ rather... unsettling. Jake come over here and identify him if is he is a titan or a member of the legion"

Jake came forward. He was a son of Minerva with his twin Jane. They both were originally out casted because Minerva was disrespected for being the patron of Athens but he proved his worth in the region. He was now the go to man when there was a need to identify anyone. He remembered the faces of all giants, titans and all legionnaires. If this guy was ever a major legionnaire or a threat to New Rome Jake could identify him.

Jake slowly knelt down and pulled the hood off his face. Gasps could clearly by all girls present. The man's face was beautiful. He was very handsome. His looks were as if his face had been carved from marble. He had a perfect tan, messy black hair which only added to his looks. All in all he looked like a male version of Venus.

 **REYNA**

Reyna was first to snap out of this and looked at Jake questioningly. Jane replied with a shake of his head.

This man had not been seen in Roman History or was too insignificant to be noticed, but by the way he looks and by Frank's description of his sword fighting abilities that did not seem like a possibility.

Reyna realized this must be the man Lady Diana was talking about, he certainly seemed like someone to capture a goddess's attention. She knew that the arrival of this man just after the disappearance of Jason is not a coincidence. Something big is going on, something that could change all of their lives.

"Well it has been seen that he is not a major threat. If he is a demigod he could be an asset to New Rome. We will bring him back to Camp Jupiter but for now we cannot trust him. Dakota, Tie him in shackles in case he tries anything."

Dakota nodded

"It is getting late. Set up camp here for tonight. We will begin our journey to Camp Jupiter tomorrow. Rest for now. Dakota, watch over for now."

Everyone nodded their agreement and started work to set up camp.

After a while camp was set up. There was a bonfire in the middle and four tents. One was for Hazel and Jane. The other two were for Jake, Dakota and Frank, Bobby respectively. The last was a separate tent or Reyna. Every praetor had that privilege.

Soon the trip to camp was discussed and it was finalized that they will reach camp the next day. Everyone except Dakota said their goodbyes and went into their tents to sleep. Reyna reached her tent and set her cape on the pole of the tent. She removed her valuables and put her weapon on her nightstand. She lay down on her bed and thought about the entire day. No major monster's just a couple of hellhounds which were easily defeated. Still no sign of Jason but Reyna had now realized that it would be fruitless. The gods had something to do with the abduction of Jason and he probably won't be back till when they find it suitable. The day had been pretty much normal, as normal as it can get in the life of a demigod. But it changed when that strange boy was found. He was very well built it looked as if he had been going through the first cohort training regime for all his life. His face was like, like Reyna had seen him before but she couldn't quite point her finger on it. He could have been a legionnaire but that was impossible he had not been in the legion for a long time or Jake would have recognised him. The only other place where Reyna could have met him was... _NO,_ that was not possible. He couldn't be _him._ Reyna shook these thoughts out of her mind, it only pained her to remember her sister who abandoned her.

She tried to sleep. Soon she was falling into Morpheus's realm, THUD. She was awoken when someone stumbled into her room. She was about to yell at whoever dared to wake her up but when she looked she saw Dakota and he looked nervous. She connected the dots and mouthed " _he's up?"._ Dakota responded with a nod of her head. Reyna sprinted out of her room and towards the boy.

 **DAKOTA**

Dakota was pissed to say the least. Why was he the one to look after this new kid? He was the centurion of the fifth cohort, she could have told Frank to do it. It sucks even more because he cannot prank anyone. Reyna will have his head if she is woken up at night. He brought up a chair to the middle of the clearing where the guy was chained up. Now was the first time Dakota got a good look at the man. Well he wouldn't have problem with the ladies he thought.

Dakota took out his bag. He unzipped it and brought out his most favourite thing in the world, kool-aid. What, he was a son of Bacchus and he was underage, he couldn't drink wine. Well, not at least on duty. The son of Bacchus was about to take a sip of the drink when he heard a low voice. It was like a groan. Like the one someone makes who is sound asleep and is woken up. Wait, _woken up?_ Dakota quickly glanced at the chained guy to see his closed eyes twitching. Oh, man why'd he have to wake up at this time. Reyna is _sooooo_ cranky at night. Well, whatever she will kill him if she found out that the guy woke up and he didn't inform her. He stumbled his way over to Reyna's tent, the kool-aid was having its effect. He entered Reyna's tent much more noisier than he wished for. Reyna got up looking like she was going to throw him into Tartarus for waking her up when she noticed Dakota's nervousness. She looked thoughtful before a look of realization dawned on her face. She mouthed _"he's up?"_. Dakota couldn't find his voice so he simply replied back with a nod. Reyna grabbed her dagger and sprinted out of the tent so fast that she looked like a blur. _Someone's excited_ thought Dakota but quickly followed her out. When they reached him he looked like he was awake but yet to open his eyes. Reyna cleared her throat and the boy's eyes snapped open

 **A/n: CLIFFYYYYYYYY... .**

 **Yeah sorry about that but what keeps the readers pumped ... it's a cliff hanger. If you guessed where Reyna could have met him then you have probably read both SoN and SoM. So guys l am looking for a beta reader, probably one who reads a lot of pertemis or who has written one. I got only 1 review but np got about 120-30 visitors which i consider good for my first ever. This time though pls take out some time to review. I will update by the end of the week but if i get a few reviews i might update tomorrow thank u**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **PERCY**

He was slowly gaining consciousness. He was wake but everything seemed blurry, when something hit against his right leg. It was followed by a loud thus as if someone fell down. Percy heard some talking but was not able to make out what they were saying. Then he felt a body next to him. There was more talking as if they were arguing about him, as if he was an enemy or not. Then it seemed like the one next to him won. It reached out its hand seemingly, to take off his hood. That's when he got at their eyes. They were yellow ..no gold. Wait, _gold eyes._ That triggered something in him, like a defensive reflex. As if his enemy had gold eyes. Yeah, that seemed like it but he couldn't exactly tell. His memory was fuzzy like someone had forcefully taken it away. His body seemingly moved on its own. He took out a pen uncapped it and there was a bronze sword. Faster than one could see he had the golden eyed one by their neck and hit them hard on the back of tier head, knocking them unconscious. All of this happened so fast as if his mind did not even need to process this. It seemed like a second nature to him. He was taken away from his thoughts when he got a good look at his foe. It was a girl. No, that seemed wrong it shouldn't be a _girl_. She had a small body. She was face first into the ground so he couldn't make out her face but he could tell she was dark skinned and had chocolate brown hair tied in a ponytail. He realized he was wrong and she was not an enemy. Before he could get down and help her up something hit his head hard and he was knocked unconscious. His last thought before losing consciousness was _Oh come on, I just woke up !_

 **AFTER SOME TIME**

Percy was waking up. His head hurt as if someone had put an arrow through it. He let out a low groan. He tried to move his hand only to find it shackled. The chains were strong but not enough. If he could get back to full strength he could break out of them. He tried to open his eyes but it hurt, they were sore. He couldn't see but he had an alternative. He tried to feel his surroundings through the water in the air. He realized he was in a clearing in a middle of a forest. It was likely a campsite. He could feel the water in the bodies of people. He concentrated and he could tell that there were about six people a few yards to his right. They were separated and five of their heart rate was steady, they were probably asleep. He focused to his left and almost instantly found another person, although this one was extremely close to him as if he was set out here to watch over him. Percy tried to stay as still as possible to not alert them that he was awake. He tried to concentrate on the person next to him. He was drinking something, its scent was strong and familiar causing Percy's eyes and nose to twitch. The guard caught note of this and ran off, probably to inform his companions that he is awake.

" _Oh, great. So much for staying still."_ Percy thought. The guard came back with someone else. Percy realized he might need to fight them off to escape. He was nowhere near full strength. He focused around him and found a small collection of water just beneath him. He concentrated trying to get the water out of the ground. The people were approaching fast. Ten yards, Five yards , three, two, one. One of them cleared their throat, NOW. Percy's eyes snapped open followed by a geyser of water erupting providing Percy with enough strengthto break out of the shackles. Percy surveyed his surroundings. One girl and one boy. Okay, beatable and with that happy thought he jumped into battle. He took out his pen and uncapped it. He used the element of surprise to form giant hands from the water and tried to grab them both. the girl snapped out of the shock and leaped to her left to avoid the water hand. But the boy was not as lucky. He grabbed the boy and threw him onto a tree rendering him unconscious. _One down, one to go._ The girl had recoverd and lunged into battle with her dagger. she swept at his feet but percy jumped up and delivered a hard kick to the side of her face. She flew backward's from the force of the kick but recoverd and jumped to her feet. " _she's good"_ thought percy. She lunged at him at feinted a stab to the left, unfortunately percy knew this trick and knocked her dagger out of her hand with the hilt of his sword and delivered a knee to her chin. She stumbled back and percy took advantage of this and swept her legs from beneath her. She landed on her butt. Percy could hear the footsteps of people coming towards their direction but he did not care, he put his sword dangerously close to the girl's throat and asked calmly "Who are you and where am I?"

 **REYNA**

Reyna was shocked, angry, surprised, and furious and just about all other words you can think of. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was the strongest fighter in the legion, only Jason could beat her and even he had trouble, yet here was this new kid who put her on the ground in only a few minutes. She was panting heavily while he didn't even break a sweat. She was looking for a way to escape when her eyes met his. Those eyes, those mesmerising swirls of sea green, they froze her.

She finally snapped out of it when she heard the footsteps of her companions coming towards them. She was about to call out to them when he sank his blade deeper into her throat and asked in a menacingly calm voice "I asked you who are you?"

Reyna gathered her will and responded in an equally calm way "I am Reyna Ramirez, the praetor of the twelfth legion of Camp Jupiter and _I_ should be the one asking that question from _you_." Reyna said glaring expecting him to flinch, she impressed when he didn't even show the signs of weakness.

"It seems that you're missing a point, _you're_ the one with the sword at your throat so I should be one to ask the questions. Now tell me what is this Camp Jupiter you speak of." He asked threateningly.

"It is a camp for demigods, children of gods. You are most likely one. With the control of water you have you are probably a son of Neptune. It is a safe haven for demigods where they train and learn to protect themselves and their friends." She said confidently. He looked at her with a calculating look as if trying to find any lie or deceit in her words. When he found none, he put away his sword and held his hand out to her.

"I suppose we got off the wrong foot. My name is Percy Jackson, although I do not remember anything more than that" he said muttering the last part. She heard but decided that it was unimportant. She took his hand and he pulled her up. When she was up her face was inches from his making her blush but he seemingly was not affected.

By now the other members of the quest had reached them. They saw Dakota lying unconscious and drew their weapons. Reyna put her hand up," Put down your weapons, he is not a threat. He was simply trying to protect himself." They looked reluctant but put down their weapons.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I am sorry for attacking your comrade but it was required in that situation" the guy who had now been identified as Percy introduced.

"Dakota, I almost forgot about him Jane, go help Dakota up" Reyna ordered. Jane left muttering about an official job of waking up the unconscious.

"It isn't a problem. Dakota is used to lying around being knocked out of his living daylights. By the way, I am Bobby, son of Mars, the centurion of the fourth cohort, Nice to meet you" Bobby said holding out his hand.

Percy shook his hand and replied "Nice to meet you too."

Jake held out his hand next," I'm Jake, Son of Minerva, the Centurion of the Second Cohort, It's a pleasure to meet you", Percy shook his hand too.

By now Dakota was up and looking at Percy fearfully. Percy noticed this and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah sorry about that, I thought you were going to try to harm me"

Dakota muttered something like, like we _can_ but nodded." Yeah, no problem. Names Dakota centurion of the fifth cohort" He said the fifth cohort as if it were an insult.

Percy nodded and said, "Not to be rude or anything but why'd you have to chain me up ?"

Reyna was about to reply when Frank sneered pointing to Hazel, "You knocked Hazel out."

Percy's eyes widened and he took a step towards Hazel but Frank stood in between protectively. Percy glared at him and said, "Relax I'm not going to hurt her."

Frank nodded but didn't leave Hazel's side. Percy walked up to Hazel.

"Hazel, that's right?" Hazel nodded

"Yeah, I'm sorry about knocking you out, you see I had a feeling that you were trying to kill me and I tried to protect myself" Hazel nodded but still looked fearful of Percy.

Percy frowned at this and held out his hand. Hazel looked reluctant but grabbed it. Percy closed his eyes. Slowly, the water starting floating over to them. It started to cover the wound and when it left there was no sign of the wound. Hazel touched where her wound was supposed to be and was shocked. She gave Percy a warm smile which he returned.

It was followed by a silence."So where you from", asked Jane to break the silence. Percy frowned as if trying to remember, "Honestly I don't remember"

"What do you mean?"

"It's as if someone has taken away my memories. I remember some bits and pieces but they too are fuzzy."

" So you don't remember anything?" asked Reyna

Percy hesitated for a second before shaking his head. The others looked at Percy sympathetically while Reyna looked suspicious.

"So what now", Dakota asked.

"We will take him to Camp Jupiter with us and try to heal him. Then we will introduce him to the legion. For now go and take rest. Percy, come to my tent, I need to talk to you" Reyna said.

"Okay, but were will I sleep?" Percy asked Reyna.

"You can sleep in our tent, it's quite spacious", Bobby offered

Percy nodded and thanked him. After that everyone headed back to their respective tents and Percy followed Reyna into her tent.

Once they were inside, Percy took a good look around. It was much bigger inside as compared to outside. It was decorated with all kinds of trophies and medals. There was a cape hanging on a pole, it was made out of gold and it had a purple cloth back. There was a huge bed, with a nightstand and a closet. He wondered how she was able to carry all that. _It was probably enchanted_ , he thought. He was about to say ask when someone grabbed him, put a dagger to his throat and growled, "Why are you here, Jackson?"

 **ARTEMIS ( Didn't expect that did you)**

The goddess was returning to her camp where her sister's where put. She was carrying a deer skin, the spoils of her hunt. She could have just flashed there, but she had to clear her mind of all the thoughts.

She was scared for _him_. Even though she knew he was more than capable of handling himself and had skills that would surpass the others by a long way, she couldn't help but be nervous. The people he was staying with were strict in the terms of rules and _he_ wasn't exactly known for his discipline. Quite the opposite actually, he was a rebel.

Sigh*, she needed to stop thinking about him so much. _He_ couldn't even remember her.

That thought made the goddess angry. " _Curse that stupid Hera. Why did it have to be him? Why should he forget me?"_

The goddess now had reached the encampment. She turned over to the sky to look for her best friend's constellation. Shockingly, it wasn't there. " _Must have gotten hidden behind those clouds."_ Without turning down she called for two of her hunters.

"Lina, Atlanta, come over here and grab the skin." Silence, no reply came over. That's when he goddess noticed the oddness of the silence. Her camp was never silent. Sure, they were quiet but never silent. She finally looked forward and her expression turned to that of distraught.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

 **A/N: Heyyyyyyyyyyy. First off i got 6 reviews which was enough for me as my story is still new so i stayed awake till 2 at night ang got this through.**

 **This is probably the first chapter which has an actual grip on the storyline. Reyna is gonna give romantic competition to Artemis, but Percy will stay reserved to her.**

 **Now in the last ch reviews dogbiscuit asked me if there will be the backstory.** __ **I decided some more people may have that question so i will tell now. Yes there will a backstory, though it will be after some time when Percy gets his memories back as a whole.**

 **Now got about 400 views with about 250 for ch1 and 150 for ch2 and still i got more reviews for ch2 so i can only geuss it was waaaayyyyy below par so i will make some changes and probably add more content . Now the big thing is i am gonna visit my cousins today and stay for a while, I've completed more than half of the next chapter. It will take some time and i probably won't update tomorrow but if i get 10-15 reviews i will stay up at night again and update.**

 **I say again i am looking for a beta, just a polite reminder. Check out these stories they are just plain awesome.**

 **Champion of Helix by gururaj2000**

 **Son of the sea? Daughter of Rome? By Phoebus Artemis**

 **Son of the Hearth by neptunerover**

 **Well i'll see you guys on the next chapter. Later**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **REYNA**

 _It was him._ She couldn't believe it. She was shocked. He was the one, the one who destroyed Circe's Island. She was furious at him. She didn't blame him, he was turned into a guinea pig, but he was still dangerous. She was never very close to Circe or had ever thought of her island as a home, but she was not sure with this guy. He could try to tarnish Rome, but then why would Lady Diana make the quest search for him. All those questions needed to be answered and they needed to be answered now. For the first time since he had been awake, she got a good look at him. He was tall, about six feet and broad shouldered. He was lean and muscular, not the gym type. No, the type who had developed hi body by training. He donned a silver hunting vest beneath his sea blue jacket. Wait, _silver hunting vest_ that's what Diana's hunter's wear. First Diana asking for him to be found, then a silver hunting vest. Something is fishy here. She shook her thoughts out and focused at the task at hand. She needed to be quick and agile. While he was busy looking around her room she grabbed him and put her dagger to his throat

"Why are you here, Jackson?"

His response was immediate he grabbed her dagger and twisted it making her yelp at the pain in her wrist. In one swift motion he grabbed her by her hand and pulled it behind her back and the dagger at _her_ throat.

"What do you mean, Reyna? I already proved I am not an enemy", he asked with genuine curiosity.

" It was you. You along with that blonde, Annabeth, destroyed my home at Circe's Island"

Percy released her and clutched his head hard. He was expression was pained like his head hurt and he was breathing heavily. Finally he stopped and gasped out

" I know that name, Annabeth. I am sorry but I don't remember anymore than that."

Reyna looked at him suspiciously " You mean that you don't remember the Island at sea of monsters. The Pirates of Blackbeard. Your past, your friend Annabeth, Nothing?"

Percy hesitated, _again_ "N-"

"DONT YOU DARE LIE." Reyna shouted

Percy looked reluctant but finally sighed "I do there's a strange image, a girl with auburn hair, glowing silver eyes. I know one thing, she is important to me, very important. Her name it's, it's AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 **PERCY**

The pain it was nothing like he had experienced before. The pain was agonizing his head hurt like someone had pounded red hot hammers on it. Then it vanished without a trace, like there was no pain ever. He felt tired extremely tired, his eyes started dimming. He saw a glimpse of a panicked Dakota before darkness consumed him.

REYNA

She was horrified. Percy was screaming in pain, he was rolling on the floor gasping for breath. Suddenly he stopped. He was breathing heavily and his eyelids were drooping. Just as other members of the quest barged into the tent he fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"What happened here? Why did Percy scream ?" Bobby asked panting heavily from the sudden sprint.

"I will explain everything later, first we must lay Percy in the bed. " Reyna replied, still shocked from the events that happened.

Jake nodded and was about to help Percy up when he noticed the look Reyna was giving him " _Stay here, I need to talk to you."_

Jake looked at his twin sister. As twin's they both had inherited a special ability that came to twin children of Minerva. Twins of Minerva had an ability to converse with each other through the mind; however, to inherit that ability their minds had to be strong enough. Generally only one of the twins's had the wisdom of Minerva and the other was powerless. They were no different. Jane had inherited the intellect by birth and Jake had no skills. Jake had initially been teased by the legionnaires as a useless wimp. That added to the initial teasing because of being a son of Minerva, any ordinary boy would've given up.

But he was no ordinary boy. Reyna had seen him train late after all had retired to their tents. He was hacking and slashing at the training dummies. His speed had been very unimpressive, but that was not what surprised her. It was his consistency. He continued that routine everyday till the time he had to run from the wolves to avoid being made into dinner. As praetor Reyna had the authority to stay out late at night without being turned into a chew toy. That was when she first started respecting him. She kept recording his progress. He was progressing so fast in an year he could stand toe to toe against the best of the camp.

But the big change when he decided to participate in the infamous Gladiator tournament. He was deemed extremely stupid that day but Reyna saw the determination to prove himself in his eyes. The result was something that changed his life forever, he won all the fights and was finally defeated by the centurion of the first cohort, the most famed warrior of that time in an epic battle. In the end of the battle both of the participants were covered in blood and the battle was to be decided by who fell first, the centurion, a son of Apollo used the sunlight to stay standing just a bit longer. Jake was named the centurion of the second cohort. Since then Reyna had a huge amount of respect for the son of Minerva and trusted the twins the most, only next to Jason. At this she needed them, their intellect would help her figure this out. She knew this was not her place to interfere with Lady Diana's personal matters but she had to figure this out, for this could affect New Rome and her own curiosity won her out. 

Back to the matter at hand, Jake sends a mental message to his sister. "Stay here, we need to help Reyna in solving this puzzle. Jane gave him a small, almost imperceptible nod. Jake faced Bobby and gave him a look that clearly meant," Leave and take the others with you, We need to talk to Reyna alone"

Bobby understood and gave him a quick nod.  
"Dakota, come on let's put Percy in a comfortable place."Bobby said, more like ordered  
"What, Why me?" Dakota whined  
" Because, Percy is staying with us in our tent. Now stop whining and grab his legs" Bobby countered  
" Okay, fine." Dakota gave up and begin dragging Percy away.  
Jake waited till he could hear their tent flap close and looked at Reyna questioningly.  
She sighed and began the story right from the dream that Diana sent her to the girl Percy remembered.  
When she finished she looked at Jake and Jane. Jane was clearly shocked. Jake was looking calm but beneath his calm facade he was just as shocked  
" That description, its fits only one person, The Moon Goddess, Artemis."

"You mean Diana, right."

Jake shook his head "No, Artemis. I've never personally met Lady Diana but from all the Pictures I've seen and all the info I've received, I know Lady Diana has silver hair. The only being ever existed that had auburn hair and silver eyes is The Greek Moon Goddess."

"B-but t-t-that is impossible! All The Greek god's had been changed into Roman's. There is no Greek in existence. "Reyna stuttered out.

Jane who had finally regained her composure wondered out "It could be a possibility that he is from the old age of Greeks."

"No, to live so long he has to be an immortal. After the "accidental" fight his hand had a small cut. I was very small but was enough for me to see the blood. Ichor does not flow in his veins." Jake countered.

Reyna sighed. "Guy's I appreciate your inputs but we can figure this out later. Go rest for now, the sun will rise in a couple of hours. We need to get all the rest we can. We cannot afford any delays in tomorrow's journey."

The twins nodded, it will not help if the quest had to slow down their speed in tomorrow's journey

They both said their goodbyes and left to their tents. Reyna too retired to her bed, she also needed her rest.

 **PERCY**

It was all blurry. All those dreams, no they weren't dreams they were memories, _his memories_. He couldn't hear them but He could see them. He was with a middle aged lady with fiery brown eyes, hugging her, crying his heart out. Then he was with a man. He had a strong built with a military uniform. He gave him something, a spear. Then there was another man. This one was blonde but he couldn't see his eyes as he was wearing sunglasses, but he had a laid back attitude. He too, gave him something. Before he could see what it was, sound began ringing in his ears. _Wake up Percy, wake up. WAKE UP!_

Percy woke up with a jolt and looked around to see Bobby was the one trying to wake him up. "Whoa, man talk about heavy sleeping. You make Dakota look like an owl. Here take some of my clothes and go change up."

"Thank you, Bobby."

"Don't mention it. Now hurry up, you don't want an angry Reyna after you"

With that he left and Percy starting changing, that is until he was interrupted by a girlish sheik.

 **JANE**

Jane was having a fun time; she was reading novels from Jake's collection until Reyna called everyone outside. When she met up with everyone, only Percy was missing. Reyna seemed to have noticed that too, as she asked Jane to go get Percy. Bobby was trying to hide his laughter about something but she shook it off. When she opened the flap of the tent she shrieked out. Percy was changing, he was half naked. He had his jeans on but his upper body was totally naked. Well now that she looked at him she realised it was a mistake. He literally had the body of a god. He had a very well defined abdomen and a heavily muscled chest. She was blushing hard but thankfully Percy was too busy stumbling to put on his shirt. Jane realised this and trotted out of the tent. She looked around to find everyone looking at her confused and Bobby was laughing out hard. He was going to get a beating of his life. " BOBBYYYYYYYYYYY"

 **(I was thinking about stopping here but then the chapter would not have had any importance in the story. You all are very lucky.)**

 **LINE BREAK**

 **REYNA**

"Here we are Camp Jupiter."They finally reached the valley. The journey had been easy. A little too easy for her liking, it was as if eating demigods had become a second priority for the monsters. This meant trouble but the daughter of Bellona had other duties, one of them was to introduce Percy Jackson to the legion.

Reyna was leading the eight people to the doors of Camp Jupiter when she noticed something different. There were guards at the doors of Camp. Now there were guard at the _principia,_ there were guards at the Wolf Temple but there were never guards at the main gates. Terminus always stood here guarding the main doors and he persisted that no guard should be placed at the main doors, it would be an insult to his abilities.

Reyna approached the doors when one of the guards stopped her.

"State your name and purpose."

" I am Reyna, the praetor of Camp Jupiter." She said in an angry tone.

The guards Eyes widened in fear and he quickly apologised.

"I am sorry praetor, it is just that Octavian has placed us as guards here and said not to let anyone in without his consent."

Reyna nodded and dismissed the two. She turned around and said "Everyone except Jake and Percy go back to your cohorts. Tell them the mission had to be stopped due to an interruption. Meet me in an in the arena with your cohorts to assign Percy his cohort."

She led Percy and Jake to the _principia_ and was about to instruct them to wait for her when a wolfish voice interrupted her.

"Jackson?"

 **A/N: Hey guys so here is ch4. I am sorry for being late, you see I didn't get the time to type at my cousin's place. there is a very important announcement. School is starting on Monday so the updates might get slower. some might ask why I wrote so much about Jake but he is going to be a very important character in this story. Now tell u what if you could guess he people in Percy's dream I will give u an insight on the following chapters. REVIEW LOADS.**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

LUPA

Lupa was concerned, which is something that she doesn't do very often; however, the situation demanded it. Everything was happening so suddenly- Jason's Disappearance (she knows that it was Juno who had taken him, she just did not know why) and now the god's of the Greek Pantheon are starting to appear around San Francisco more often. Although she doesn't have a Greek aspect, Lupa is aware of the Greek gods and demigods, she is a goddess after all.

The Greeks usually stayed away from San Francisco, the gods used the mist to make them believe that there were numerous monsters here due to the last remnants of Titan magic. Although it was partially true it is also partially false. While it was true that the last remnants of Titan Magic permeates the city, however, the monsters were gathered here in large numbers due to the presence of the Roman camp (it is a little known fact that Roman camp is always situated in the west while the Greek camp is always in the east) plus the fact that this is also Roman territory. This implies to the gods as well. Roman territory weakens the Greek gods, so they tend to stay away from the western section of the country. But for the past few weeks the Greek gods have been showing up almost consistently. It's as if their power is no longer affected by being in Roman territory. It all began on that fateful day when Artemis appeared at the wolf House with – suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when Lachesis, one of her wolf pups came in

"Lady Lupa, Praetor Reyna has returned from her quest." Said Lachesis as Lupa gave the wolf a small nod. "Was it a success?" Lupa asked. Although she seemed very calm, if you listened very closely you could make out the hopefulness in her voice. Despite everything else, she loved her pups dearly and Jason was one of her favorites.

"No, although there is someone new with her."

The way he said someone new meant that they have met whoever this mystery demigod is.

"Where are they?" asked Lupa

"They were heading to the principia" replied Lachesis

Lupa nodded and headed to the headquarters of the Roman camp. Whoever it the demigod is accompanying Reyna has to be a new recruit. If it were a hostage the entire legion would have been on alert. Once Lupa reached the principia she noticed that there were three people there as well. One was Reyna current Praetor of Camp Jupiter, the other was Jake and the third was- not possible. Sea green eyes- check, jet black hair- check, the sea scent check. It was him

"Jackson?" asked Lupa

Flashback

Lupa trotted over to the front of the Giant banyan tree which was considered a landmark in these woods. She was here today to meet up with Diana goddess of the hunt and her hunters. Her assistance was called upon by Diana to help hunt down Lycaon and his pack. Lupa was going to bring her pack, but Diana said that her pack would not be required for this hunt. At those words Lupa became curious, generally Diana would never take such high risks, but this time she almost seemed wary to even call Lupa for help.

Now, Diana has NEVER been wary to ask Lupa for help. They were great friends; Lupa has even had hunted with Artemis, Diana's Greek aspect.

Anyway back to the present, she could see the hunters approaching, and Diana was in her Greek aspect, something that did not surprise Lupa; her hunters were followers of her Greek aspect, not Roman.

Besides they were going to New York, which is Greek territory and could weaken Roman God's. But then she noticed something that she deemed impossible. There was another figure, in a black cloak, a man.

But what she saw next surprised her even more; the hunters were laughing and talking with him heartily, almost as if they were not a group of man haters following a maiden goddess.

By now Artemis had neared her. "Hello Lupa, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Artemis, although I would have preferred your Roman aspect" Lupa said still staring at the cloaked figure.

Artemis followed her gaze and sighed "I am sure you would have. As you can see there is someone else accompanying us on this hunt. Under normal circumstances I would not have allowed a man to be around the hunt but he needs to do this. He has been a great friend to me and if I can't see over his gender and extend my help to him in his time of peril, what kind of a friend am I?"

"Not a great one certainly, but what is it to him, this hunt? Asked Lupa

"It is not a single hunt, my friend. Revenge is not something easily forsaken." Replied Artemis

Lupa was curious about the first part but dismissed it. She would get the chance to ask later.

"I suppose it isn't. Now would you be kind enough to introduce me to this 'friend' of yours." Said Lupa

Artemis suddenly developed a slight tint of red on her cheeks. While no one else would have noticed it but Lupa's eyesight as a wolf, was an entirely different level than others.

"Of course, Percy come over here." Artemis called out

The cloaked man, jogged over to them. "Yes what is it Artemis."

What is this boy thinking, does he have a death wish, calling her by her name. Surprisingly Artemis's expression remained the same as if nothing had been wrong.

"Percy meet Lupa, the Goddess of Wolves and the patron of the empire of Rome." The boy turned to Lupa and pulled down his hood as a sign of respect. Wise, she thought. He had sea green eyes and black hair. He also had the smell of the sea to him. Definitely a son of Neptune. Then he did a small bow with his head. Honorable as well, not bowing too much. He could be a Roman if not for the fact that Artemis is in her Greek aspect.

"It is an honor to meet you Lady Lupa; I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

Greek just as I thought, mused Lupa. But then why does he have that familiar aura that is present around my Pups.

"There is something different about you. You claim yourself as a Greek yet you still hold a Roman's aura? It is a little faint, and not very dominant but it's still there." She asked finally not able to contain her curiousness.

His face hardened and pained for a slight second, before turning back to his stoic expression.

"My apologies, Lady Lupa my mentors and appointers have bound me to an oath, not to reveal that information. What I can tell you is, I was born a full blooded Greek." He responded calmly.

Lupa grew angry for a moment, he didn't answer her question fully. But soon she realized the hidden meaning. He confirmed that he had some Roman blood and yet was born Greek. She decided not to question him any further, he was obviously at his limits to answer her. Although she was more confused than before. But one thought did ram her mind.

"Perseus, what exactly do you mean by appointer" She asked bewildered.

Percy opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly his shoulder hitched towards their right. It was extremely fast, so out of sync with his movements, it almost seemed involuntary. Percy jerked towards the right and closed his eyes, when she got a good look at his back. His black lengthy cloak hid most of it but there was something else too. It was a long rod, almost six feet, draped over by a black silk cloth with blood red linings along with it. It was vibrating, shivering towards the direction where Percy had turned to. It must have been what jerked him, strange weapon.

That's when Lupa heard it. A loud howl. It was far away and extremely faint, had she not been in her wolf form, there was no way she would have been able to hear it. But it was there and she identified it, it was his howl, her filthy counterpart's challenge to all who dared to try to hunt him down. Lycaon had challenged her hunting ability, and she won't back down. A wolfish smirk adorned her face.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Percy smirking too. He probably had realized as well Lycaon's taunt. But that was inhuman, not even gods possessed hearing that sharp. Even Diana looked stumped as to why they both were simpering.

"Lycaon's arrogance has blinded him. He has given us an open challenge, a taunt, daring us to go challenge him at his post." Lupa explained to a befuddled Artemis.

At the mention of Lycaon, Percy's eyes burst into bright flames and his lips curled into a furious scowl.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, a customer is awaiting his serving. Let's make sure he receives it on a silver platter." Percy sneered before dashing off into the forest.

Lupa was stumped to say the least. That calm, stoic and level headed man turned angry and low tempered in a matter of seconds. She gave Diana a questioning look. Diana gave her a look that meant "Will talk later."

Lupa gave her a curt nod and dashed off in Percy's direction. She was quickly followed by Diana and the rest of the Hunters.

They were running at superhuman speeds yet they still had seen not even a sign of Percy. Almost half an hour had passed yet not even a hint that the raging son of Poseidon had passed through here. Lupa saw the worried expression Artemis wore. She was agitated, very edgy. Lupa reached out to Artemis's mind. What is it that you're hiding, my friend?

Artemis turned to face Lupa and that was when she saw it. Artemis timid expression; she was worried about Percy. "Lupa, my friend, it's about what I told you earlier. Revenge is not something easily forsaken. As calm and collected as he may be it can have its effect even on him-""

They were interrupted by a loud howl of agony, but that was not what worried them. It was the owner of the voice it belonged to-'

Lupa was shaken out of her thoughts when the raven haired demigod turned to face her.

Percy frowned at the wolf goddess, like trying to pry into depths of the mind to search out a memory. After a second his faced morphed into confusion before it turned to respect and he bowed his head to the wolf goddess.

"It's an honor to meet you Lady Lupa." He greeted her indifferently. Like they have never even seen each other before, much less fought by side of each other.

Now it was Lupa's turn to frown. Why was Percy acting like this? Did he really not remember her or was it just another one of his light-hearted jokes that they used to share?

Thankfully, Reyna decided to step in. "Jake please accompany Percy to the field of Mars, the cohort assembly is about to begin. We will assign him his cohort there. Although it will be the decision of the Centurions to make the offer. I hope that one of the quest members will stand up for him." Reyna said clearly hinting for Jake to stand up for him.

Jake nodded and left, dragging a confused Percy with him.

Reyna turned to Lupa." I believe we have a lot to talk about milady."

Lupa nodded and gestured for Reyna to follow her.

JAKE

Jake was befuddled and that was something that did not happen often to the son of Minerva. He was curious when they met Percy, he was slightly suspicious when he learned of his affiliation with Diana but he was not confused. But now, he was clearly stumped. How in the name of Pluto did the wolf goddess and Percy know each other? Yes, he knew Percy recognized the goddess. Jake might not have known him for too long but the demigod surely knows how to read people. Well, Percy was quite difficult in his expressions at the beginning, but his eyes were too expressive. He had this strange, small glint in his eyes whenever someone or something that he probably recognized was mentioned and with Lupa, his eyes were not the only expression he wore. He clearly recognized the goddess but not how or where he met her.

When Jake and Percy first interacted, Jake believed that he was a calm, collected and intelligent warrior who was stealthy, but now, turning back to the demigod following him, he was having second thoughts about being a son of Minerva. The demigod was an exact opposite of what he displayed himself as before. He was walking around carefree and passing small oblivious smiles to the girls fawning over him and smiling at him flirtatiously and at the same time glaring at the some of the boys looking at him with enough envy to make them flinch. It really surprised Jake the way Percy could change his personality. Even during their journey here the demigod had laughed and talked heartily to the quest members, all traces of hatred and suspiciousness gone that he had shown them yesterday. He had displayed immense trust in them.

Anyways back to the real world, Jake was leading Percy to the temple of Jupiter to the auger. Now, Reyna did not instruct him to do so but he wasn't really in a mood to listen to one of the fits that legacy of Apollo throws when he isn't consulted before making an important decision, especially introducing a new legionnaire. Percy seemed to notice their path and finally asked.

"Uhh, Jake you sure we are going in the right direction, cause, you know Reyna said something about a field and we're going to the hills where there are large, flashy, colorful... are those temples?

"So very blunt aren't you Percy. Yes those are temples, dedicated to the gods and goddesses. People go there to pray to the gods, ask them for help or go to our OH so great augur to look for prophecies or guidance." Jake responded sarcasm dripping in his voice. Percy noticed that and raised an eyebrow.

"The augur of our camp is Octavian, a legacy of Apollo. He is very cunning and has an undying lust for power. He is not very proficient with his weapons and battle skills but let me tell you, do not underestimate him. He is an extremely dangerous enemy. He seeks out the best of us and drives us into his game by mere words, and once in front of a crowd of people his power is unmatched. The senate is wrapped around his finger like a small cloth, he even makes a demotion seem like an honor. Despite all of that, he is very loyal to Rome and does wish for the best interests of the people. He will not be partial in his decision. Try not to be rude, but be vary of his tricks. Seeing your strength and the fact that you are probably a son or legacy of one of the big three he will try to influence you to side with him. He is currently the centurion of the first cohort but he is not content with that. This feast of Fortuna he will stand for praetor elections." Jake explained.

"This Octavian guy seems crooked, do we really have to meet him?"

Jake gave him an incredulous look.

"Never mind, don't answer that. What was that feast of tuna you were talking about?"

"Feast of Fortuna". Jake corrected him. "It's a feast, a grand dinner held in honor of the goddess of luck, Fortuna. The progress made by the legion in the entire year depends on how she takes it. It could make or break the legion."

Percy just nodded. Percy took in all of the information quite well according to Jake, he didn't try to pry to deep and kept the conversation light hearted but from his expression he knew that he didn't take all of it lightly.

They continued the trek in silence that is until they reached a very small, dusty old building. It seemed that it hadn't been cleaned in millennia's and only a faint outline of paint was there, of the color blue.

"Don't tell me that that is his temple." Percy asked incredulously.

Jake followed his gaze and nodded his head lightly.

"I am sorry for the state of your father's temple, but the Romans have had... issues with Neptune, when it comes to respect, ever since that ... event."

Percy looked at him questioningly

"I am sorry, I cannot tell you more on this matter. We are running late. We should continue." Jake apologized and started to the giant temple nearby.

Percy followed him to but didn't seem happy about it.

Soon they reached the temple of Jupiter. Well it didn't really look like a temple. More like a palace. The building was huge almost six story's tall and about a hundred yards wide. It was marble and gold all around with many pillars supporting it. The temple was literally open and only covered by pillars and the roof. Most of the temple was filled with statues of Jupiter and even some of his famous Roman demigods, but they were all outshone by the dome in the middle. There was a giant pedestal on which there was an enormous statue of Jupiter made out of pure gold. The statue also had a large piece of purple velvet fabric covering the statue. Jupiter stood tall and looked intimidating holding the master bolt down facing in front of him as if daring anyone to not kneel before. It was truly scaring and most of the demigods that had seen it for the first time immediately kneeled, fearing as if Jupiter himself would flash here and blast him. But all Percy said was.

"It looks nothing like the master bolt."

Jake gave him a WTF look and Percy simply shrugged and said that he blurted it out. Jake dismissed it for the time being, it could have been a small joke. But then his attention snapped to the small scrawny blonde haired figure below the statue chanting and killing poor stuffed animals.

Octavian turned his attention to them and gave a welcoming smile, but Jake knew that look all too well.

"No Octavian, I won't help you figure out the prophecies, I have another more important task for you right now."

"Ah another demigod, I presume." He turned to Percy and extended his hand "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Octavian legacy of Apollo, Augur of camp Jupiter."

Percy shook his hand and he visibly flinched as his hand was crushed by Percy's strength.

"Percy, Percy Jackson. Son of Neptune."

"Good, Now Octavian I need you to check and see if he is able to enter the legion." Jake said impatiently, he didn't want Percy to be around Octavian too long. Percy was very strong and if Octavian got him on his side, they would face a lot of problems.

"Yeah sure, why not. I need to extract the stuffing's first." Octavian huffed clutching his broken arm and started searching the massive mountain of stuffed toys.

Meanwhile, Percy leaned to Jake's ear." Is he really gonna murder stuffed toys."

"Yes. The ancients used real animal livers but that did not sit well with Diana. So it led to this."

"I pity the poor stuffed bears."

Jake stifled a small laugh as by that time Octavian had come back.

"Fortunately, the gods have allowed his induction into our legion, with honor I might add. Welcome to the legion, my friend."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever"

"Let's get going we have to introduce you to the legion as well Percy." Jake said and dragged Percy along.

Octavian frowned and shouted out from the background." I hope you support me in the upcoming elections."

Jake had now exited the temple and faced Percy.

"Try to stay away from him. It will benefit you." Jake warned.

"Yeah no going near that creep. He scares the crap out of me. I mean he is a stuff toy killer." Percy said.

"Well let's get going, don't want to be late for the cohort assembly."

With that Jake left for the field of Mars and Percy followed him close behind

A/N:So sooorrry guys I couldnt update. Just problems at grades. Honestly not very bad but I didnt get bad grades up till now so, there will be a loooonng talk. So my updtae might be slow, probably same day next week or earlier. But anyway for compensation, longer chapter. Well you had some deepening into percy's past and the regular introduction. Ive given plenty hints back there to try to figure out the back strory. READ and REVIEW.

.kansalsudarsh


	6. Chapter 6

PERCY

Percy quickly followed after Jake. To be honest he really didn't 'want' to be around that creepy place. Honestly when you are in a strange temple with a shadow of Jupiter's gigantic statue looming over you, and the first thing that comes into your mind probably shouldn't be that the king of the gods is holding a disfigured- but still able to zap you to a deep fried shish kebab- master bolt. But for some reason it didn't seem the least bit intimidating to the son of Neptune. The Master bolt was something he had almost given his life trying to save and seeing it disfigured in such a way dishonored him. Whoa, where did that come from Percy asked himself?

Anyways focusing back to the trek down to the... uhhh, what was it called again? Yes, the field of Mars. Hmmm, strange thought Percy. The name of the war god seemed to come naturally to Percy, unlike the other gods whose names didn't even seem to be compatible with Percy's brain. Well considering the fact that he had no recollection of his memories, he could've been an astronaut travelling to Mars-the planet not the god, mind you- however that was highly unlikely.

Percy was quickly brought out of his thoughts as someone fell on top of him. Why or how, he didn't know, Percy's body moved automatically and in the blink of an eye, Percy had the person underneath him with his knee to their chest and his hands holding... nothing. His hands were positioned in a unique grip, which suggested he was holding a lengthy weapon much like a gladius or spear. It was at this he realized that his hands were longing for the familiar touch of ... Something but he didn't know what.

Percy looked down at the person beneath him, they had blond hair and grey eyes. For a moment he looked deep into her eyes and for a second they seemed silver to him. Silver eyes. Those eyes sent Percy into a stupor. As a memory of a girl with auburn hair and silver Artemis-like eyes flashed through his mind. Those silver eyes looked at him with warmth and mirth. Suddenly his surroundings changed and he was standing in a clearing surrounded by a forest. It was a memory of a training ground and Artemis was standing in front of him. She was sweating heavily as she held two silver hunting knives in her hands. It seems that she and Percy were sparring.

They both were in a lunging position and this seemed like it would be the final stand for both participants. Percy was sweating heavily, as he could feel weariness and aches from the spar. They stood there for what seemed like minutes before suddenly at an unknown sign they both lunged at each other. They were both almost equally matched. Percy was using his Bronze sword, riptide as he slashed, stabbed, swung at her at high speeds. She parried them all, at impossible speeds. Then with one final move, Percy grabbed her wrist and spun it around her back. Her reflex was immediate she used her other hand to grab Percy by his collar and Judo-flipped him over her to the ground. But she forgot Percy held her wrist as she too fell onto the ground, however, her landing was a bit softer as she had landed on top of him.

Both of their cheeks reddened at the contact and position they were in, but Artemis was quick to regain her composure. She jumped off Percy and landed on her feet with little trouble, her cheeks still red. Percy raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but shut it immediately at the glare Artemis was gaving him. She smirked triumphantly and started making her way out of the clearing.

She stopped at the edge of the clearing. She turned and faced him. "

"What, you plan to lay there all day? Come on. Or are you afraid that you can't keep up with little ol' Me" She laughed at the rising demigod before running off into the woods.

Percy was broken out of his stupor when someone snapped their fingers in front of his face.

"Uhh... Percy what exactly are you doing?" Percy looked down to see Jane underneath him blushing. Percy quickly realized that he has had Jane pinned to the ground for a few minutes now. Upon that realization he immediately jumped to his feet and offered her his hand. She gratefully took it, her cheeks still a deep red.

"Oh, I am sorry Jane. I… I zoned out for a bit." Percy apologized.

" Uhhh sure no problem." Jane said clearly trying to hide her blush but Percy, being the oblivious guy he is didn't give it a second thought.

Suddenly a loud horn blew. Jake turned to face Percy and Jane.

"Well if you two are done, we have an assembly to attend. I don't know about you two, but I don't want to be late. It defames a cohort if their centurion shows up late." Jake said, clearly impatient and ran off to the field of Mars, where the legion was assembling.

"Oh, the joys of being late." Percy muttered and followed the son of Minerva, although his mind raced back to when Jane fell on top of him. He remembered how his hand instinctively went to his back to pull out a weapon. Now that he realized he didn't have a weapon he felt incomplete and misbalanced. He felt very needy, his back longing for its missing weight. But that's not all he felt, he also felt a weakening sensation as if he is yet to be complete.

Percy decided to talk to Jake about it later. Maybe, they had a weapon that would be able to fill his needs, but for now, he has a cohort to be assigned to.

REYNA

Reyna followed the wolf goddess to her temple. Reyna couldn't help but wonder, how Lupa came to know Percy. There were a few possibilities in her mind. She could have trained him as her pup and left him to reach Camp Jupiter. But Reyna knew better. Percy was nowhere near the path demigods took from the Wolf house to Camp, besides if Lupa had sent him why would she be surprised to see him.

That left only one possibility. It was highly possible that Lupa could have met Percy in the past. But then, why in the name of Pluto did she not send him to Camp then. Lupa was known to do one of two things to demigods, either train them and send them to Camp, or make them their meal for the night. Ugh this is so confusing. She decided not to hurt her brain any more. She would ask Lupa about it directly. Reyna knows that the patroness of Rome would never lie. She wouldn't even keep information from them if possible. Though she may not have a very warm heart, the wolf goddess cares deeply about Rome and her pups.

A low, respectful bark caught her attention as she noticed they had reached the temple. Lupa nodded to the wolf who easily granted them entrance. Reyna followed her to the worship flames of the temple. As she passed she couldn't help but feel apprehensive at the conditions of the living quarters of the wolves. Although it may be quite comfortable for the wolves, the blood stains and the smell of burnt rotten flesh isn't exactly welcoming.

When they finally reached the doors to the Flames, The wolves guarding the doors gently pushed them open.

Reyna almost gasped in awe. She had never seen this part of the temple before. It was a huge room supported by numerous marble pillars. It had dark green enchanted metal walls, with long gold linings in between. There was a large statue of the wolf goddess in the middle made of green marble. Its workmanship was flawless as the statue depicted the perfect stoic expression Lupa gave when she greeted someone. However, that was not what surprised her it was the other statues displayed throughout the room.

Directly to the right of the main statue was a statue of the Moon goddess Diana. It was a well-known fact that Diana and Lupa were great friends so it wasn't really shocking to see a statue devoted to the moon goddess in Lupa's temple. There were numerous other statues such as those of Romulus and Remus, her two greatest pups.

A low growl snapped Reyna's attention back to the wolf goddess. Lupa looked at her expectantly as Reyna steadied herself before she finally asked Lupa what was troubling her.

"Lady Lupa although it is not my place to ask you, I would appreciate if you can tell me how it is you know Perseus." Reyna asked

Lupa nodded slowly but Reyna could see something was troubling her.

"If you do not to tell me it is your choice, Milady" Reyna said somewhat disappointed

Lupa shook her head." It is not like that, my pup. But before I tell you I must know how you came to meet Percy"

Reyna nodded and began her story. She left out the part about Diana, she didn't feel right about telling the goddess that her dear friend was acquainted with a boy.

" ...and then you met him." Reyna finished the story and was out of breath. Lupa took in all that she had learned. Lupa knew in the world of the gods it wasn't unusual for circumstances such as these to occur. Many a demigod had been cursed by a god or goddess so it wouldn't be difficult to believe a son of Neptune with a bad case of amnesia appeared from out of nowhere. But what was strange was the timing of it, it happens just after Jason's disappearance. The boy is very strong if he was able to best Reyna in combat. It is clear that he was sent by the gods as replacement for Jason. But the question is, why?

LUPA

Lupa had been listening to her pup intently. It was all a puzzle to her, information were just pieces of the puzzle for her to put together. It was then Lupa realized it is all interlinked. Jason, Percy, Hera, lost memories...Realization dawned on her. That was it! She got it. It is all part of Hera's plan. She wishes to unite the Greeks and Romans.

"She is indeed playing a dangerous game". Lupa muttered to herself.

"Huh?" asked Reyna

Lupa had almost forgotten about the praetor, being there with her. For a moment she panicked, trying to think of what could or would she tell the praetor. She certainly couldn't tell her the entire story. No, that could ruin an already fragile situation. Despite her distaste for the Greeks, she knew that they needed their help if they were to win the oncoming war. If the loss of Percy's memory is anything to go by, Juno doesn't want the Romans aware of their Greek counterparts just yet. Let them settle down and open up to Percy. Once he gains their trust- which she is sure he will- then they might have a small chance to unite them without causing another civil war.

Lupa sighed and faced Reyna. "My pup, I am afraid I cannot tell you everything just yet. This is a difficult situation and you along with everyone else will need to find the truth out for yourselves..."Reyna's face turned to disappointment with a frown. She had expected help from Lupa. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Lupa silenced her by raising a paw.

"... But, I will tell you what I am able to. I may not be able to tell Percy why he is here or where he is from, but I can tell you the duty you are to perform."

Reyna slowly nodded.

"Percy is someone very important to the godly world. You may not know of him, but he has accomplished task far beyond any demigod. I met him on a hunt with Diana..."

Reyna stiffened at the mention of the moon goddess. This did not go unnoticed by Lupa as she looked at Reyna with her piercing wolf gaze. Reyna immediately flinched. Lupa's gaze intensified as she looked at Reyna accusingly.

Reyna finally gave up and let out a deep sigh." I am sorry Lady Lupa I haven't told you the entire story..." and with that she explained how Diana came in her dream told them to look for Percy and then the description of Percy's only memory of a girl whose appearance is suspiciously similar to that of the Greek goddess Artemis.

As Reyna finished the rest of her story, Lupa gave out a silent breath of relief. She had seen the way Artemis looked at Percy and how close the two had become. Artemis certainly wouldn't have been happy if Percy had just forgotten her, even if it was justified.

"Lady Lupa, even though it is not my pace to ask, you do not seem the least bit surprised at the turn of events." Reyna asked curiously

"My pup, as I told you earlier. I met Percy on a hunt with Diana. They were great friends and I wouldn't have been surprised if Diana helped you out with finding him."

Lupa looked at Reyna seriously.

"Reyna, I need you to understand this. Percy is strong, very powerful. You haven't seen him close to his full potential. He is very important to Rome. He ...is the chosen wielder." Said Lupa

Reyna gasped in awe. Her eyes widened and it seemed that her eyeballs would pop out.

"B-b-but th-that is i-impossible. It's a well-known fact that no Roman has been able to retrieve it since he claimed it back. He said that Romans lost their honor and he will only return it when someone... bests him in a fight." Reyna stammered out.

Reyna soon realized what Lupa meant.

"You are right, Praetor. I believe Percy has bested him in battle." Lupa confirmed

Reyna's mouth was left hanging. She soon regained her wits and calmed herself down.

"Even if we do believe for a second that he does wield it, then where is it? We had searched him and his surroundings well. If it was there then we would have found it. The weapon will never leave its wielder. No-one else can wield it, it will burn their very essence." Reyna argued.

"That is what worries me even more. That the weapon has not changed hands. Rome's essence burns through it, if it changed hands then I would have sensed it. It is possible that Percy predicted the loss of his memories and hid the weapon. But if it fell into the wrong hands..." Lupa said gravely.

She was very worried. She knew that if someone against New Rome used it, Rome's spirit would fall.

Lupa snapped out of her state of shock, when the horn blew, a signal for legionnaires to assemble on the field for the cohorts assembly.

"I believe that there is nothing we can do about it for now, but help Percy regain his memory. It is the only way to retrieve the spirit of Rome." Lupa said leaving no room for argument.

Reyna nodded and left to make her way to the assembly.

PERCY

The first thing he noticed about the fields was that a replica of the coliseum was standing in the middle of it. The coliseum was a perfect replica of the one in Rome, only smaller. Although smaller than the original the giant structure was still big enough to accommodate at least ten thousand legionnaires. It was made of White Marble and had six giant entries all around it. All of them except one were marked from one to five in giant roman numerals. Percy watched as legionnaires were marching into the gates in long lines led by their centurions. He saw Dakota at Gate V, Bobby at Gate III and Octavian at Gate I. The one at Gate IV, He didn't recognize, but at the Gate II a long line of legionnaires were assembled, waiting for someone.

Then it hit him, Jake iss the centurion of the second cohort, they were waiting for him to lead them. He looked back at the Twin's to see them having a silent conversation with each other. They probably came to an agreement as Jane nodded and Jake left towards his cohort.

"Well, where am I supposed to go now?" Percy asked Jane.

"As you can see the legionnaires are moving in accordance to their cohorts. Now, you are not currently assigned to a cohort, so I am to escort you through the unranked entrance. Then you will meet up with Reyna inside, and then she will announce your introduction into the legion. There after someone is supposed to stand up for you, in your case Jake will stand up himself. Then it is your choice to go into whichever cohort you have available, or you could..." Jane trailed off at the end.

"Or, what?"

"It's nothing, never mind. Now let's get moving, we don't want to be late."

Before he could ask her again, she slipped her arm into his and drug him into the coliseum.

REYNA

Reyna made her way over to her praetor's house. She needed to retrieve her pet Pegasus Scipio, before she moved on to the fields. When she reached her house, she found her faithful friend roaming around in the lush green grass yards of the Praetor's house. She reached over to him and put out her hand. He gently nuzzled her hand as she petted its mane.

Then she quickly saddled up the Pegasus before climbing up on it. "Let us go, Scipio. Take us to the coliseum."

The flying horse immediately obeyed her orders and took off up into the evening sky. While up in the air, Reyna admired the view of New Rome. The city is truly a sight to behold.

Before long, they reached the coliseum as Reyna looked down to see all the cohorts assembled down below. They were all in two lines of twenty people per line. The first cohort was the rightmost followed by a lower order way towards the left with the fifth at leftmost. Then she noticed two figures standing beside the Praetor Stand. Scipio landed with a soft sound at its regular place, the left of the stand. She hopped down and noticed the two figures were Percy and Jane. Percy looked uncomfortable with all the eyes on him, especially the females While Jane stood tall and proud, liking all the attention she was getting.

Reyna made her way over to the Praetor stand and took her position, along with her two metal dogs Aurum and Argentum beside her. Reyna stood there taking in the sight before her with her purple praetor cape billowing behind her.

The centurions had begun taking roll call, when Jake called for Jane she squeaked out loud, causing everyone to turn their head towards her which caused her face to redden with embarrassment.

Once role call had finished the Lares had joined the assembled cohorts. Most of the lares gave Percy evil looks, a few calling him graecus, but were soon quieted by the glare that Percy gave them. Reyna smirked, Percy will make an excellent Roman. His battle skills are unparalleled and his abilities to lead are certainly impressive. He could even make a great choice for praetor. Reyna knew as praetor, that generally the two praetors had a very close friendship, and most of the time it turned into something more... Reyna shook those thoughts out of her head. This isn't the time to think of romantic thoughts, even though she had to admit, she did have a small liking for Percy.

"Colors & Honors" Octavian shouted out loudly.

Jake came out of the crowd holding a long imperial gold pole, with the legion's standard eagle standard on top of it.

The other standard bearers came forward holding their cohort's emblems.

Finally, the legions honor bearer came forward. In his hand he held an empty spear case. Embarrassed chatters rang through the coliseum. Even though she herself insisted on following the tradition, Reyna couldn't help but feel some embarrassment at the loss of the spirit of Rome. That will change soon, she reminded herself. She couldn't help but wonder how the legion would react if Percy was declared, The Chosen Wielder. Most of them would protest against it. That is why it is important for it to not show up with Percy, It could lead to envy harboring in the hearts of Romans.

Reyna stomped her foot on the ground and yelled out loud"Silentium!"

All chatters instantly died down.

"Romans, you have heard of the events that have taken place during the search for the missing praetor of Rome. The quest had to be stopped because of the discovery of Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune."

Percy stepped forward. By now, he had grown accustomed to the attention of all the people and held his head high. It wasn't in an arrogant way, but it was enough to tell you, that the guy won't back down from a challenge. Then he sent a heartwarming smile to the legion. Reyna could literally fell the heartbeats of the females quicken. Maybe, it was only her heartbeat but judging from the expressions that the female legionnaires wore, she wasn't the only one.

Reyna motioned the senior officers' forward- one from each cohort. Octavian as the senior most centurions turned to Percy.

"Recruit," he asked" do you have letters of reference?"

Percy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Reyna." Yes he has. Lady Lupa herself promotes Percy to the legion."

Loud chatters rang throughout the place. This is a shocking revelation. Lupa has sent many demigods here over the years but she has never, ever personally recommended a demigod. Those assembled in the coliseum knew that the new recruit must be special to have gained Lupa's favor and support in New Rome.

Octavian frowned "Lady Lupa has never recommended anyone to the legion."

"Are you questioning my judgement, augur?!" came a wolfish voice from the side of the arena as Lupa and her pack moved forward.

Octavian bowed deeply, a little too much as his nose almost touched the ground." Of course not, Milady. I was merely confirming the reference."

Reyna snorted in disgust and turned to Lupa, Lupa gave her a short nod.

"Will any of you stand for him?" Reyna bellowed, turning her head towards Jake, he gave her a small nod.

Jake stepped forward. "He has displayed immense fighting skills during the return trip, he will be a great addition to our cohort. Do you not agree?" He asked turning to his cohort. They all pounded their shield on the ground in agreement. If there was one person's judgement who they would never question, it was Jakes. Ever since he defeated the last the centurion to lead them, the second cohort's has grown immensely strong. With the mind of the twin's at their side, their battle formations easily became the best and they grew strong enough to almost equal the first cohort.

Jake nodded in approval. "We accept him, welcome to the second cohort Percy." He welcomed his new cohort mate.

Octavian stepped forward, "He will be placed on probation, then."

Reyna glared at the Augur. Before she could open her mouth to say something

"No, there is no need for that. I accept the gladiator's challenge!" demanded Percy

PERCY

Percy was really uncomfortable; he shifted around, shuffling with his tattered jean's pockets. He looked down embarrassed at all the attention he was garnering from the Romans.

He finally looked up to see the faces of the legionnaires. They had a myriad of expressions each very different from the other. Some of the younger legionnaires were looking at him a little warily, some of the females were passing him flirtatious smiles, but that was not what interested him. No, what interested Percy was the older legionnaires, they were looking at him in slight disappointment. This made Percy's heart sink. He is supposed to be strong like a true Roman and act like a true Roman.

This was enough to help him calm his nerves. Percy, straightened his posture, held his chin up high. Just in time as Reyna called him forward.

He walked forward with a warriors grace and smiled at the legion.

He looked around to see the now approving looks he got from the senior legionnaires and just out of the corner of his eyes he saw Lupa approaching, giving him an acknowledging nod.

To gain respect from the Wolf Goddess was a top priority in Percy's mind as of now. When Percy first met the Goddess he immediately recognized her, he knew that he had to be respectful, yet not fearful. Surprisingly, Percy knew much about her nature. It all came to him instantly, though he could not remember how he knew her. This frustrated Percy as everything in his mind seemed like they were empty folders. It had the basic information about the person written on them but the insides were empty.

However, this made Percy sure of one thing, he knew the goddess from sometime in his past and she obviously knew him. In all of his time here at Camp and all of the days of traveling, she is the best lead he had gotten to remember his past and the only way to get any help from her would be to gain her approval.

He stepped back as Reyna began to address the Romans. He only caught the first part about Octavian asking him about some letters of reference, until a foreign presence entered his mind.

"That was what I expected of you, Perseus." Came a familiar, yet not so familiar voice.

"Thank you Lady Lupa." Percy replied respectfully.

"I presume you have many questions to ask of me." Lupa replied, her tone not giving anything away.

"I believe that goes without saying. Although I understand, you will have your reasons, milady." Percy replied just as nonchalantly

"Just as perceptive as ever, I see. Yes, I am sorry. Despite knowing of your past I cannot tell you of it, my friend. I am afraid the gods have played a dangerous gamble. The lives of all of us depend on it, and it depends on you. You will need to find your own path, carve your own way through the world. I am afraid all I can do is guide you." Lupa replied, sadly.

Percy mentally sighed; he had feared that this would happen. Although he was not sure who or why his memories were taken, he knew that there must be a purpose for it.

"I understand, Lady Lupa. For you call me your friend, and I know a friend shall always help their comrade in their dire times if possible. I do not hold it against you." Replied Percy

Percy swore he could hear Lupa smirk, even from so far away.

"Well, I may not be able to help you with your amnesia, but it does not mean that I will not guide a Roman." Lupa responded winningly.

Huh?

"Percy Jackson, look around you, do you see the centurion of the second standing up for you?" asked Lupa

Although he didn't quite understand what she meant by standing up, he looked around nevertheless? Sure enough, Jake was standing and talking to the members of his cohort, to which they responded with a pounding of their shields, he guessed that was a yes.

"Uh huh, But what exactly do you mean by standing up." He answered back to Lupa.

"It means that he is vouching for you, for your loyalty, your skills in this camp. And more importantly, that he as a centurion is accepting you into his cohort." Lupa said with a twinge of annoyance.

Truthfully, Percy felt happy. He had been thinking as to how one gets allotted a cohort and quite truthfully, he was a little agitated. He feared that he might get stuck with a group of strangers, or worse under Octavian. Now, he was relieved to say the at least, he had gotten assigned to a fine cohort and more importantly, the cohort which hosts his two friends and is even under one. But all that soon changed as Lupa voiced her thoughts.

"Do not celebrate yet. He may have stood up for you, but you cannot accept that." Said Lupa

"Huh?" Honestly, Percy did not expect that.

"Do not misunderstand me, the second cohort is one of the best in my opinion, but you must walk a different path. You must have felt it by now, the longing, the neediness of a weapon that your palms ask for." Said Lupa

"You mean, you know what it is?" He asked back hopefully. Percy, really wished to grab whatever that is and just cling it onto his back. He felt weak without it, as if a part of his abilities have been taken away along with the weapon.

"Yes. The weapon you long for is known as "Iusitos" a short form for the Latin phhrase "iusiurandum custos"- the Oath Keeper. It had been named that after the propagations that are carried on with it. When someone wields it, they take the oath to keep the honor of the weapon, to always wield it with ethics. On the day that its holder fights with dishonor or forgoes his nobility, it returns back to its rightful patron, until the day it deems another warrior capable enough to wield it. The Romans have been blessed with its presence for centuries, they have brandished it with prestige, but one day…"Lupa hesitated, it must have been a pained memory, but she continued. "Its history is a lesson for another day, but for now you need to know that the day your memories return, when you are reunited with Iusitos, the Romans will not take it highly. They will not allow someone that they perceive as a nobody to brandish their most honored spear. For that, you will need to prove your worth to them, to prove that your capabilities are a level above all others."

"My friend, you will need to participate in the gladiator's challenge. Any way it is your choice, your option. Either you will comfortably accept the offer of the Second Cohort and befall when the time comes or fight and prove that you are more than capable of what has been bestowed upon you." Lupa said

Even though her tone was monotonous, he knew she was counting on him to fight. With a sigh, he walked forward. He couldn't fail in the eyes of Lupa, she was his only lead to his past. He stepped near the Praetor's stand and bellowed out loud.

"No, there is no need for that. I accept the gladiator's challenge!" yelled Percy

REYNA

In a split second, every Roman had turned their heads towards Percy, Reyna had turned around so fast she stumbled, but gained her wits and asked in-ridiculously

"Percy Jackson, do you even know what you are talking about. Do you even know how dangerous that is, even the greatest of warriors fell below the might of all centurions one after the other. The only one currently in the legion who has survived the challenge is..

"There is someone who survived the challenge, Praetor. I may be new, I may even be naïve, but I need to do this, I know that you know why." He said confidently, muttering the last part.

Reyna understood immediately and gave him a stiff nod, however on the inside she was relieved. When she had first learned of him being the wielder of Iusitos, she had refused to believe that. She had been very nervous, as to how the Romans will take the news. But now, Percy has the chance to prove himself

She turned to face the wide eyed legionnaires "Fellow Romans, Percy Jackson has accepted the challenge of the gladiators. He will battle the five centurions for their places in the leadership of their respective Cohorts. The architects are to be called to prepare the Arena for the battles. It must be ready before fifteen minutes; the senate meeting cannot be delayed should the battles last too long. The participants are to prepare for the battle and be back in the coliseum on the hour."

The centurions regained their bearings, while the legionnaires still looked at Percy wide eyed, unable to process what had just happened.

"Romans DIMISIT!"

With that the Romans snapped out and the centurions began to lead them back to the barracks. While exiting some looked at Percy with funny expressions thinking that he had no idea what he had gotten himself into while the others looked at him with awe.

Within minutes everyone except Percy and Reyna had left. Reyna turned to face Percy with a serious expression.

"Well, are you going to tell me who in the name of Pluto suggested that to you!"

Percy shrugged, like it was no biggie, like fighting all centurions one on one without breaks is a regular activity.

"Lupa asked this of me, it is a kind of test. I cannot afford to fail in her eyes and the eyes of the Romans, if they are to one day know about Iusitos, I need to gain their approval. She said I didn't have much time and that this is my first step. I suppose you knew that didn't you."

Reyna nodded.

"Well then if you are to even survive this fight, you need some armor and weapons. Let's go, the armory is in the room straight ahead."

And with that she led the Raven haired demigod away from the now empty field but soon to be a battlefield.

LINE BREAK

The arena was jam-packed. None of the legionnaires wanted to miss out on the battle, as the tournament is extremely rare. Most of them deduced that this newbie was either very brave or extremely foolish to accept such a challenge, it was basically a death wish. The stands were bustling with chatter and the Bet Box was crowded with those who wished to place their bets on the competitors.

But way below, in the armor area Reyna was contemplating killing the Son of Neptune, before the battle even starts. It had been fifteen minutes, and yet he still refused to wear any armor. He had carried the pen-sword with him, so that did reduce a problem about weapon but about the armor, he still said that it would slow him down, not at all flexible.

Then, the horn blew signaling the arrivals of the centurions. Finally Reyna gave up. "Fine, go get and yourself killed during the battle."

Percy smirked and left the room leaving a puzzled Reyna behind him.

Reyna sighed and climbed the stairs to where the Praetor thrones were. Up above, she reached the balcony. Once again it was new and different from the last time, but it still looked as well furnished and luxurious as ever.

A gold and purple carpet was spread over the entire floor, leaving no marble tiles uncovered. There was a drink stand at the end of the room, furnished with goblets filled with endless supplies of all types of possible drinks.

At the other end of the veranda was the medals table, packed with all the murals and medals that are given to the legionnaires- the mural crowns, the honor medals, and the iron press to tattoo a new member to the legion.

In the middle of the room were two thrones of the praetors, the one on the right belonged to Reyna on both of its sides her metal hounds Aurum and Argentum- were comfortably lounged. Reyna went over and sat on her throne petting the hound's heads with her hands. Unintentionally, she glanced over to the throne on her right, the one belonging to the other praetor.

She gave out a small sigh, ever since Jason had disappeared it had become increasingly difficult to keep the camp in order, she had to handle everything alone. She couldn't keep it up much longer, she needed someone by her side, to stand up with her. That reminded her, the Feast of Fortuna was at the end of the week, and on that day Octavian will stand for Praetor in the elections. The thought made her shudder, it was already a headache to handle him in the senate meetings, but if he were to become Praetor…..

Reyna's brain raced her options. Octavian undoubtedly had a lot of followers who would blindly follow him and besides the elections were a political matter, something that Octavian was unrivalled in. To become Praetor, anyone would have to perform an act of such magnitude as to make the legion raise him on a shield, but that was nearly impossible.

The only one that might be able pull it off, is Percy. Reyna no doubt would prefer for Percy to join her as Praetor. He was like her a warrior, one whose powers were unrivalled and the fact that he wields Iusitos raises his possibilities sky-high. Besides, that Reyna could not deny that she had a small crush on the demigod, but she would have competition for him, a lot of it. She had seen the way the females looked at him, a majority of them would compete with her for his affections. But then there was he, oblivious to all and not even giving second glances, with just one woman on his mind. Whoever she was, she must be a great friend to him. The auburn haired woman, must have been his greatest friend, the way he spoke of her, he had small, very small feelings for her. They were not a couple, but given time, they might just have become one.

Then there was Jake, another one whose election as Praetor would be welcome with open arms. He was obviously the most level headed of all the legionnaires, and had immense fighting skills.

She shook her head to break free of the thoughts, it was time for the introduction.

She stepped forward into the open area of the balcony and roared over all the noise

"ROMANS!"

Immediately all the chatter died down and all the eyes turned to the daughter of Bellona. Grinning, she addressed the spectators.

"I am sure you are all aware of the reason you have been assembled here today. Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune has accepted the Gladiator's challenge. The rules are as follows- Killing is allowed but using unjust methods or proved purpose murder will be punished. The challenger will face all centurions in a descending order starting from the fifth. There will be no breaks as soon as the first ends the second begins however it depends on the centurions to wait if they wish so.

Without further ado let us call forth our challenger. "

With that a bronze column began rising from a previously muddy ground. Standing on it was Percy with his black hoodie off, now replaced by a purple Camp Jupiter t- shirt and camo pants on. He had no armor and his hands were empty.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune"

This caused a mediocre cheer from the crowd. A number of the crowd were only cheering for him to help lift his battle spirits, while others did so because of his bravery. The only ones who were actually cheering for him happily were Jane, Frank and Hazel whom were his friends.

"To face him. The first opponent is, the centurion of the Fifth Cohort, Son of Bacchus- Dakota"

There was a deafening roar from the fifth cohort, while others such as the first cohort booed at him.

Percy did not like that. Dakota was a centurion and their comrade and he was to be respected. Besides, Dakota too was his friend both of them had grown friendship to each other from the way back.

Dakota came in from one of the gates at the end of the arena.

He looked the same as ever. Tall and buffy, with curly brown hair and vampire red lips. He was wearing imperial gold armor that looked as if it had been run over by a truck. His entire body was vibrating, which Percy could only think of as an after effect of too much Kool-Aid

Percy walked over to the centurion and Dakota did the same.

They both met in the middle. The tension was so thick you could barely breathe. Finally Dakota decided to break the ice. His hand went for his sword and the crowd rushed in anticipation. But what happened next surprised everyone.

Instead of going to grab his sword, Dakota tossed a bottle of Kool-Aid to Percy who caught it midair and took a sip.

"Well I can see why you like it so much, it isn't that bad. But anyway, how much did you drink today, you look like a walking washing machine." Percy whispered.

"Shut up Perce, I am already getting the vibes. Just get it over with."Dakota muttered.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Percy said tossing the bottle back.

Dakota let out a small laugh which eased the tension.

They both started making their way back. Once they reached a respectable distance they both stopped and turned.

"If I win, your secret stash of bottles is mine." Percy said to Dakota.

"Yeah, like that is going to happen, and I assure you I am not talking about the win." Dakota retorted.

Percy let out a small laugh at that. Then both their faces turned serious and they took their stances.

Reyna taking this as a signal to start, blew the horn, beginning the fight.

With that both of them charged at each other.

SOMEWHERE NOT VERY FAR

Darkness, that's what her eyes opened to. It was all she saw. Her eyelids were drooping, heavily. A blur of Silver shone in the dark. She forced herself to open her eyes and glanced around her. What she saw horrified her. Her sisters were splattered all over the floor, many cuts and bruises all over their bodies. That was when she got a good look at her surroundings. A dark cell contained them, creaked walls and blood stained floor.

Then she heard something else, heavy footsteps coming towards them at a slow rate. A dark shadow loomed over the bars of the cell. It was huge 30 feet tall. She couldn't get a look it's his upper body, but it had huge, green scaly legs almost twice as tall as her own height.

Then suddenly light shone out of nowhere and illuminated the giant figure in front of her.

"You…"

"Soon huntress, soon."

When darkness began consuming her again; she only managed to croak out

"Lady Artemis, help…"

 **A/n: Annnnddd with that happy thought we end this chapter. Honestly, iloved writing it, and I hope u enjoy reading it.**

 **Any way i finally broke 2000 views. It is going great for me.**

 **Lindz4567- i dont know what kind of a magician u r but i cannot thank u enough. My report came out this tuesday and neither my mom nor my dad yelled at me. They just said try harder next time.**

 **So as for my thanks- this the largest chapter in my story yet, by far. It is almost twice the next largest. Many thakns to dogbiscuit1967 for that, u sir are an amazing beta reader.**

 **Soo we have finally got the answer to what happened to the hunters, and itos not very drastic. Many questions answered in this chapter and soon once Our hero gets settled in we jump to the other camp.**

 **Soooo guys please leave a review, it is what boosts a writer's morale. The festive season has begun in India, so the fire woRErks are gonna come in the speed of updates for the next week.**

 **I read quite a few stories and i read the sequel for tears of the moon by dogbisciut and i have to say. THAT is a great story, u must continue it.**

 **I will be back 2 u next week. This is goodbye for now.**

 **READ & REVIEW**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **BELOW THE STAND OF THE SECOND COHORT**

Jake had about half of his armor strapped on and was preparing for his battle against Percy. Jake, like the other centurions were in their respective cohort bunkers. There are five cohort bunkers, all placed underground beneath the stand of their respective cohorts. When suddenly a loud horn blew signaling the beginning of the first fight.

Ignoring the fact that he had yet to strap on all of his armor, Jake rushed towards the stairs. He climbed the stairs to see his entire cohort roaring, getting into the feel of the battle.

He made his way over to the front row where his twin sister was comfortably perched in his centurion's chair **with** her **feet** on the armrest. He sighed; his sister has a knack for disobeying all the rules. He snuck over to **his** chair- which was quite easy with all the noise- and cleared his throat loudly.

Surprised, Jane tumbled out of the chair and fell on her back.

Trying to keep himself from laughing his head off, Jake asked in his best imitation of Terminus's voice." What do you think you're doing young lady?"

Without, turning her head she stuttered "N-Nothing, Lord Terminus, I was just, you know, keeping Jake's chair warm."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm here so you can move, now shoo." Jake said with a small chuckle and moved to sit in his chair.

Jane finally looked up, and observed him sitting in the chair looking at the battle ignoring her, she tried to keep herself from strangling him, so instead she settled for a kick to the shin.

Jake was rolling with laughter when he saw her gripping her foot after kicking his armored shin.

Jane settled herself down in the seat next to him grumbling about annoying twins and stupid armor, but inwardly she was smiling. It has become a very rare phenomenon for the twins to actually laugh and joke together, ever since he became a centurion Jake has been a no nonsense guy and quite frankly she missed their small quarrels. It was due to the fateful day….

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Lighting thundered in the skies. Rain poured down relentlessly as the sounds of battle were raging throughout the mountain. She was bashing the head of an enemy with her shield when she heard an ear splitting explosion. She looked up **to** see an exploding plane, an old ruined plane flying over them, its engine bursting with flames. No… Her heart raced and she dashed of stumbling, screaming toward the sight of the plane crash. A giant boom followed. No, that was not possible. She raced forward pushing through all, regardless of her life. She needed to reach there, she needed to protect him._

 _When she made her way to the plane crash….. there was nothing left but a burning mass of metal._

 _NOOOOOOO,…!_

 _She fell to her knees, tears flowing out like a stream. He wasn't supposed to die. He wasn't supposed to fight. It was their battle, their responsibility, he didn't need to do this. NO, he can't leave them alone, he was their hero…. Their only Family, there ….._

"So what did I miss?" Asked Jake, who was back to acting like his old self.

"Not much, the fight began just as you arrived." Jane replied

He nodded and turned his attention to the battle raging below.

DAKOTA

Dakota never backed down and he never gave up. He is a soldier, his fighting skills were what one would expect of a Centurion of Rome; however he didn't stand a chance against his opponent.

As soon as they charged at each other he knew that this was a lost cause. There was no way he could match the might of his opponent.

Dakota first move was a slash at Percy's mid-section, but it was easily deflected as Percy quickly got behind him and slammed the hilt of his sword behind Dakota's right knee, causing his knee to buckle. This caused Dakota to fall to one knee, when suddenly Percy slammed the flat of his blade at the back of Dakota's head, signaling his victory.

The crowd sat there as silence soared through the air, but the silence was soon replaced by the chants of loser and booing all around.

Dakota hung his head in shame, once again he has defamed their cohort, and the fifth was proven weak. He knew from the start that he couldn't win but he believed that he would have been able to at least put up a decent fight against Percy. The fifth lost again, it was miserable again.

But all thoughts and all boo's were silenced at the roar of rage coming from the Son of Neptune.

"You are all shameless." He bellowed over all the noise. Dakota's head hung even further, to be insulted by someone he deemed a friend.

But Percy's voice was not belittling Dakota or his cohort, no it was addressed to the legion and people gathered in the stands.

Dakota looked up to see Percy fuming with Rage.

"Romans, the oh so great and mighty Romans, the all-powerful. Is this, what has become of you?! You are supposed to help your fellow warriors, lift their spirits in battle, but you have become too blinded by your own arrogance and refuse to accept those who are different.

If this is what Rome is about, not helping your comrades, not reaching out to them, giving them your hand then, I don't want to be a Roman. No, this is not what Rome is about. It is about honor and camaraderie, strength and friendship and most of all, UNITY!" Percy bellowed

The Romans burst into cheers and began chanting the name, Percy, but this time there were an equal chant of the name Dakota. Dakota's spirits were lifted. He went to grab for his sword and took a fighting stance in front of his opponent.

"Ready for round two?" asked his raven haired opponent.

Dakota felt a surge of confidence flow through him, a burst of renewed energy. He felt that he could anything, that he could conquer the world.

That was when he noticed the power surrounding the Son of Neptune. A faint red and purple power flowed around him in what seemed like flames. When a speck touched Dakota he could feel the spirits rush into him. What was this power, it felt like the power of Iusitos, the spirit of Rome. Dakota shook that thought off, it sounded preposterous, even to him.

"I was born ready." Replied the son of Bacchus before they raged in battle again, this time it was not so one sided.

Percy slashed at his collarbone, but Dakota ducked and used his shield to sweep Percy's feet from under him. Percy fell forwards but at the last moment he was able to regain his balance and performed a front flip, landing on his feet, but Dakota did not give him any time to regroup. He immediately went for a stab through the abdomen, but Percy tilted sideways and performed a roundhouse kick to Dakota's right wrist smashing his sword away, but Dakota was quick to respond.

With the extra energy and the surge of adrenaline given to him by Percy's aura, Dakota immediately used his left hand to grab Percy's shin and pulled him back. Using his now empty right hand he kicked Percy's sword out of his hands and Riptide landed several feet away from the combatants.

Percy immediately used his now free leg to deliver a low kick to Dakota's side making Dakota double over in pain. However, this made him realize how much Percy was holding back, Dakota had learned from experience that his strength was far greater than this.

Percy used this time to retreat a bit. Dakota got up and looked at Percy questioningly. He responded by making a fists. Dakota responded by smirking and making his own fists.

With that, Dakota charged at Percy going for an uppercut, which he deflected before Percy landed a hard knee to Dakota's stomach. Dakota crouched in pain before going for a sweep of Percy's legs. Percy predicted this and flipped over to Dakota's back. Dakota was about to respond when he felt a cold metal at his neck. He looked down to see Riptide at his neck.

"Do you yield?" Came Percy's voice from behind him.

Dakota responded with a nod and the cold metal was pulled away from his neck before Percy offered his hand to Dakota. Dakota gratefully took it and Percy pulled him up. When up Dakota raised an eyebrow. Percy simply replied by pointing at the pen in his hand. Dakota face-palmed, how stupid he had been to forget Riptide's ability to return to Percy automatically.

Percy laughed but that was not where Dakota's attention was. His attention was on the Roman crowd. They were all standing up and clapping at the great display of fighting in front of them. All of the fifth cohort looked at him with pride shining in their eyes. Dakota felt happy, confident and never had been more proud in his life.

He turned to face Percy to congratulate him on the win, when a gush of wind slammed him in the face, it was like the wind that comes when something is traveling at high speeds, which was followed by a sound of someone crashing into a wall. He turned to see a smirking Ryes and Percy's body lying in a heap on the other side of the arena, after making a huge crater in the wall.

Anger surged through Dakota; he wanted to rip off all of the skin from the centurion of the fourth cohort.

Ryes saw Dakota's expression and his smirk grew. He opened his mouth to make a witty remark when in the blink of an eye a cloud of dust covered the place where Ryes had just been standing.

Grinning, Dakota left the arena to go to the stands to watch what promises to be an interesting beating.

LINE BREAK

The crowd went silent, nobody lifted a finger. What they had just seen was Ryes, the son of Hercules, the centurion of the fourth cohort attack Percy from behind. Although, the rules clearly stated that a centurion can attack as soon as the previous battle was over, nobody actually expected that to happen. The Romans were an honorable race, it was considered beneath them to attack an opponent from behind. Well, that was part of the customs their ancient ancestors followed in New Rome, recently things had taken a turn for the worst.

Back to the battle, no-one knew what happened. Dust covered the area where Ryes had just been standing while Ryes lay in the direction opposite of Percy, smashed into a wall.

When the dust cleared, Percy was found standing with his fist extended, like he had just delivered a punch.

In the praetor stands, Reyna smirked at the sight in front of her. She had been elated when Percy stood up for Dakota and in turn for the fifth cohort. The way the legion accepted Dakota removed a lot of weight from her shoulders. She couldn't believe it, she had been praetor for about a year, yet she was not able to solve the problem of disrespect for the fifth cohort, yet Percy who is not even in a position of power has ensured that the cohort receives the respect from the other cohorts and citizens of Rome that it deserves.

Reyna is not a fool, she had seen the faint aura surrounding Percy, and she knew what that power was. When she first arrived in Camp it was what always lifted her spirit.

Back to the fight, Ryes had regained his bearings. Both opponents had come face to face. So far the fight has been equally matched, with both combatants delivering one powerful blow each. From the state of the walls which they were punched into, one would derive that Ryes is the victor. The left side of the wall where Percy punched Ryes had broken the wall severely but it was still standing; whereas the right side the wall had completely given out. But the endurance factor is what gave Percy a clear advantage over his opponent. From the state of the two competitors you could tell that easily.

Ryes was panting heavily, due to the effect of heavy usage of his inherited godly strength and Percy's punch has taken a heavy toll on the centurion's body. You could see the broken bones by the defects in his posture and many of his body parts were bleeding.

However, Percy's endurance was on a whole different level. Although his body had many bruises and he too was bleeding in a few places, but it hadn't taken that big of a toll on his stamina. He was breathing a little hard, but he was far from tired.

Focusing on Percy's face Reyna could make out the disappointed expression he wore. She understood that, he was disappointed by the fact that Ryes fought dishonorably.

"Centurion you disappoint me." Percy said

Ryes went for another punch at Percy, but unfortunately for him he was easily caught by the latter.

This made Ryes even angrier. "I don't need your approval, you son of a b-" before he could finish that Percy twisted his wrist so hard the crack of it breaking was heard throughout the arena. Percy pulled him by his wrist and threw him away. He landed a few feet away, his limp body indicating unconsciousness.

"Medics, I think the centurion needs your help leaving the arena. He won't be moving by himself for quite a while." Percy called.

The medics rushed in to grab the unconscious Son of Hercules.

Percy turned to face the fourth cohort in the stands, who looked down ashamed at the actions of their centurion. Percy's face turned into a reassuring smile and even though Reyna wasn't the one who he was smiling at, she too smiled, that thing was infectious.

Percy now turned to face Reyna and looked at her questioningly awaiting his next challenge.

"The next one to face Percy Jackson shall be Jake, the centurion of the second cohort. Bobby of the third cohort is unfortunately unavailable due to Hannibal, his elephant causing havoc on temple hill, but he has given his consent. Should Percy lose this battle, Bobby will engage him in combat later for his place. Now, let the battle begin!" A loud ear splitting roar from the crowd began. This was to be the best battle yet. Percy has proven his worth and his battle skills seem to be unparalleled, whereas Jake was the strongest and most efficient fighter in Camp. The last time there had been a battle of this caliber it had been between Jake and Robus, a fallen warrior and the most famed warrior of that time. He was rumored to possess a mythical bow capable of summoning One thousand arrows made solely of sunlight, capable of rendering an entire army unconscious. In that battle, the state of the coliseum of New Roman ended up like the original coliseum. That was due to a battle of epic proportions, much like the next battle the crowd is about to watch is expected to be.

A soft noise of someone landing behind Percy caught everyone's attention, but he didn't turn around.

"Why didn't you turn around, Perce. I could've attacked you from the back." Called the voice of the centurion of the second cohort.

Percy finally turned to face the son of Minerva. He had intelligently strapped his armor. There were main protectors like breast plate and back armor but nothing which could decrease flexibility like shoulder guards and neck guard.

The Son of Minerva looked the same as ever with short cropped blonde hair and calculating amber eyes. He had a straight posture, but slightly tilted. As of now he could avoid any attack Percy made. He was truly a very intelligent fighter.

"I am afraid I know you too well, my friend." Said Percy as he gripped his sword for what could be his most challenging battle yet.

JAKE

The fourth centurion's challenge had just begun as a Jake stood up and made his way to the bunker just as one of his cohort mates called out.

"Jake where are you going, are you not going to watch the battle." He asked

"I am going to prepare myself for the battle, Reed." He replied and continued on his way.

"Are you not going to watch the battle?"

"I believe I already know the victor will be." He replied calmly.

Reed was about to open his mouth when Percy's voice rang over. Smirking Jake continued on his way.

He reached the armory of the second cohort and sought out his closet. He reached for the handle before turning his way and reaching his hand out to the tip of the lock. He flicked open a hidden shaft in it. Beneath that laid a dragger. He dragged it all the way down to the end of the lock.

Behind it was a numeral password lock. Jake was about to type the code in when a small shuffling noise caught his attention. He snapped the column shut and grabbed the hilt of his arm dagger.

"Who's there?" Jake questioned

The shuffling voice continued.

"I asked who's there?!" his voice a little more stern this time.

Suddenly a shadow jumped out, in the blink of an eye Jake held them by their throat.

He looked up to see an all too familiar face.

"Jane, how many times do I have to tell you don't sneak up on me?" Jake exclaimed

Jane looked behind him to see the closet.

She moved forward and flicked down the dragger and opened up the password lock. She typed the code in it and a very small slide door shifted out of the side of the closet.

The slide was decorated with various pictures of Jake and Jane with an older man with Blonde hair and brown eyes. However, there was one that stood out.

It was a small picture, much smaller than the others. It was a picture of five year old Jake and Jane along with the man but here was someone else too. A seven year old girl was there too with an arm around the twins.

Jane brushed her fingers over the picture.

Tears threatened to well out of her eyes.

Her hands brushed over to the fading words on the photo.

'Family'

With that the dam broke. Jake wrapped his arms around his sister in a comforting hug.

"Shhhhh, don't cry Jane. Remember what he said "We will always have each other." I promise, I will never leave you alone, never."

Jane wrapped her arms around her brother and held him tightly afraid he would disappear.

LINE BREAK

Jake stepped into the stands just as Reyna announced the beginning of their competition.

Jake was no fool, he knew about Percy's strength, as well as his unmatched battle prowess.

Jake had also seen the aura that had surrounded Percy during the battle against Dakota and he knew what it was. It would work to his advantage, a lot.

He jumped over the railing and landed with a soft noise. Percy however did not turn around, he simply stared ahead blankly not giving even a glance to him.

"Why didn't you turn around, Perce. I could've attacked you from the back." Called the voice of the centurion of the second cohort.

Percy turned and replied coyly. "I am afraid I know you too well, my friend."

Jake simply grinned in response, this will be a very interesting battle.

And then at an unseen signal they charged.

No, not at each other but instead they ran sideways to their right, trying to interpret the other's technique. Jake noticed Percy's zigzag running pattern. Every second yard he moved to a little to his right and after another two a little to his left. It was like a rhythmic beating of the heart. It was flawless, it left no room for Jake to use a sideway slash so he used an alternative technique.

Running at his top speed, Jake was able to gain a little on Percy before moving to the right and turning around holding his gladius in front of him.

At Percy's speed he won't be able to stop suddenly, even if he could it'll be too late.

Percy simply smirked as he jumped up and landed on the flat of Jake's blade, using it as a leverage point he jumped several meters high into the air.

Jake turned up to see the shadowy figure of Percy using gravity to gain momentum as he came down for a heavy foot stomp.

Faster than the eye could follow, Percy came down and delivered a kick of such power that it sent shockwaves throughout the arena, while causing a cloud of dust that went several feet into the air.

When the dust cleared there was no sign of Jake. Percy was smirking as he was looking down at a dented imperial gold shield.

With all the silence in the arena, if one were to drop a pin then everyone present would hear it.

Suddenly, Percy's ear twitched as he quickly turned around just in time to block an abdominal stab using the dented shield.

What followed next became a blur. The action was too fast for the demigods' eyes to follow; however, in the arena the two competitors were having the fight of their lives.

JAKE

Jake stepped back just in time as Percy slashed right where his head was supposed to have been. The next part of the fight was a classic for the ages.

Jake delivered a kick to the shield powerful enough to make the son of Neptune step back and then using his sword he plunged it deep into one of the dents which turned the shields shape to that of an inside out umbrella, which left Percy's wrist exposed as Jake slashed at it.

Percy countered by pulling the shield back just as his sword came down. Jake's gladius plunged deep into the shield making it extremely tough to pull out and Percy used that to his advantage. He twisted the shield hard enough to make Jake lose his grip on his gladius rendering him weaponless. Jake used the momentum provided by the twist to twist his entire body in the air to deliver a very hard roundhouse punch to the head of the son of Neptune.

Percy had predicted that maneuver and defended against it by using the flat of his blade. Suddenly, Percy threw his sword down and delivered a dropkick to the still in midair demigod that sent him flying, but Jake knew that trick and plunged his dagger deep into the soil slowing his flight.

Jake raised his dagger just in time to defend against a slash at his head, while he used his other hand to grab Percy's wrist. Percy tossed riptide up and caught it holding it in an icepick grip using it to swat Jake's hand away while using his other hand to deliver an uppercut.

Jake went airborne and flew a few feet in the air and landed hard on the ground some distance away from Percy.

Percy stalked forward towards the grounded Jake. Seeing a very close friend and a Roman hurt sent his senses ablaze and his aura flared out.

Jake smirked, this is just what he wanted a boost of power from the aura of Iusitos. Jake knew the aura would double his battle skills and he intended to use this gift to its full potential.

He grabbed his dagger and hacked away at Percy who wasn't expecting it and as such was unable to properly parry the blow. This time Jake had the upper hand as he slashed and hacked at Percy who was having trouble keeping up with the enhanced senses of the son of Minerva. Jake finally found an opening and with that he disarmed Percy by hooking the T of his sword into the T of riptide and pulling it out of Percy's grip. Just as he was about to hold the sword at his opponents neck, the aura retreated taking away Jakes enhanced speed and skill.

Fortunately, it was just in time for Percy as the time delay allowed him to duck and sent an Up-kick to the Son of Minerva's chin. Jake stumbled back but by this time Percy had refocused and riptide had returned to him. Percy smashed his sword onto the back of the sword of the still weakened demigod and quickly disarmed him. He then sent a small blow to Jake's abdomen and put his sword on his neck.

"Do you yield?" asked Percy

The crowd leaned in awaiting the result while in the stands Jane and Reyna smirked knowing the battle was far from over.

Jake smirked as well, it was time to bring out his trump card. He raised his hand up in the air and chanted something no one quite caught.

Suddenly the sunlight increased tenfold and there was a blinding light in the middle of the arena, seemingly falling down into Jake's hands.

Before Percy could register what happened something smashed into him, sending him crashing into one of the walls of the stadium, however Percy knew what he needed to do. Percy spun in midair so that his feet landed on the wall enabling him to jump off the part of the wall he was on, just in time to avoid a golden arrow which pierced the wall where Percy had just stood. Percy ran, he ran harder than he has ever run before the crowd was amazed as it was inconceivable that Percy was running on the walls of the coliseum, his speed clearly defying gravity. Every second a golden arrow lodged itself in the place where Percy was just running. It looked like a trail of arrows were following him. Soon, he had ran the walls of the entire arena and he faced the first arrow in front of him.

Percy jumped on the arrow, using it as a springboard he jumped high into the air, higher than the walls of the coliseum itself. In midair he uncapped riptide as he saw his target and began falling towards what seemed like a sure victory.

He landed with a thunderous strike. The loud cringe of metal on metal could be heard throughout New Rome.

Percy capped his sword, expecting a finished battle but what he didn't expect was a broken sword lying below.

The sound of an arrow being notched was heard throughout the coliseum.

Everyone's attention snapped to the blonde figure perched on top of the stands, with an arrow notched. But the truly captivating part was the golden bow in his hand. The weapon is truly a masterpiece.

Jake smirked and released the arrow…. in the air? The arrow traveled and traveled further, until it was out of everyone's sight.

Everyone look stumped as to what he just did, but instead of answering he just raised his right hand up in the air again and it was again followed by a blinding light, but this time the light came from the air, seemingly the sun.

Gasps could be heard all around as people opened their eyes. They couldn't believe their eyes. High above in the skies was an army of golden arrows, all pointed at the battlefield in the middle. Each arrow was radiating a light of its own, lighting up the entire sky.

Down below Percy was contemplating his options. But nothing seemed to come to mind. Just as he was about to yield, when something in his jeans hitched. He glanced below to see Riptide in its pen form, stretching, pointing in Jake's direction. He didn't know what it meant or what he was doing but the next second he had pulled out riptide uncapped it and threw it at his opponent. Jake easily jumped and dodged the feeble attack; Riptide embedded itself in the wall of the stand.

Taking this as Percy's last stand, Jake pulled his hand down and the arrows followed command. The entire battle field was covered in light, forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

JAKE

He was panting hard, standing on his knees. Sweat was pouring down his face relentlessly. It took a lot out of him to summon all those arrows, but the result would be a great success, no one could escape the rain of those arrows. The gift from Robus was truly devastating, even though it didn't kill, its impact was powerful. Besides, an unconscious person in the hands of the enemy is just as good as dead enemy.

The battlefield was totally covered by the shimmering light arrows, which were now dispersing back to the sunlight. In a few minutes the arena was totally empty, except for the few craters made by the battle.

Wait, totally empty? Jake was moved back by this. Jake searched around frantically. No, that is impossible there was no way he could escape that, he covered all the spots.

Then suddenly his feet touched something wet. He looked below to find water touching his feet. He relaxed, it was just water. But then suddenly the water shimmered. He realized it too late as the water had already wrapped around him like a cocoon. He tried to break out of it, pushing, flailing his arms around.

"Don't bother yourself with that." Called out a tired voice.

Percy was looking at him perched on top of Riptide, which was still stuck in the wall. He stepped onto the wall and pulled out riptide. Sweat was pouring down his face too, and he was also panting hard. Whatever he had done had taken its toll on him as well.

"How in the name of Pluto did you escape, Percy?" asked Jake

"Truthfully, I don't know. Once I threw Riptide at you, my mind was nagging at me. All I did was concentrate and" He paused, like this had taken a lot out of him. "kaboom, here I am."

Percy limped forward and put Riptide to Jake's neck once more.

"Just yield already, and don't pull out another one of those 'son of Minerva' tricks. If you do that I swear I will plop a spider into your pants." Percy said tiredly.

Jake couldn't help but let out a small laugh. The crowd was silent, it made no noise as they all awaited the end of the confrontation.

"I yield Percy, I yield." Replied Jake

"Finally" He breathed out and the crowd let out an ear splitting roar. The entire legion was standing in salute to the two contestants. The highest roars came from the second cohort as they witnessed what was an epic battle between their current and possibly future centurions.

The water around Jake receded and he began to fall just as Percy caught him. "Easy there buddy, you don't want to be performing stunts in your current condition." He touched the top of Riptide to cap it, when Jake noticed something in the base of its hilt. There was a small bead, looking like platinum. Platinum….the aura…..Iusitos… That's it! All of it made sense. That must be how Percy teleported, Jake thought to himself.

Percy helped him down to the stands, with Jake's arm draped on him for support.

As soon as they reached the stand, they were swarmed by the legionnaires all looking to ask how they performed those maneuvers.

Thankfully, Reyna stepped in between and said "Romans, not now."

She turned to face Percy with an apologetic look.

"I am sorry Percy, but there is yet one more centurion to batt-"

She couldn't finish as a legionnaire came forward holding a scroll. He handed it to Reyna and left going back into the crowd. Reyna opened the scroll and read it. A smirk graced her lips as she turned back to the anxious legion.

"Octavian will not be able to participate in the battle, his duties as augur have him bound him to the temples. So for now, a senate meeting is called. All the centurions along with the junior centurions will have to meet in the senate house in five minutes after leading their cohorts back to the barracks. "Reyna announced.

The Centurions and/or the Junior Centurions came forward and marched their cohort back to their assigned barracks. Soon, only the second cohort remained as they waited for the orders from their centurion.

Jane, the junior centurion came forward and helped Jake back to their cohort mates.

Reyna looked at the two combatants and said "Jake, you and Percy will be taken to the infirmary-"

"No" They both said in unison.

"Reyna, there is no need for that we are just tired, hand us some nectar and ambrosia and we will be fine." Percy said for the both of them.

Reyna looked miffed but nodded nevertheless. "Jane allow your next in command to lead your cohort back. You should get ready to accompany Jake and Percy to the Senate meeting."

Jane nodded and called Reed forth. He immediately understood and led the cohort back to their barracks.

Reyna nodded for the three to follow her as she led them to the Senate house.

LINE BREAK

The trio approached the Polmerian Line, where a little girl was standing beside a statue of Terminus. When they were just yards from the entrance, the statue came to life, startling Percy.

"Halt!" yelled the god of boundaries

The girl giggled at Percy's shocked expression.

"D-did t-that statue just talk." Percy asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, and I will kick your butt if you don't shut up." The statue exclaimed.

"Whoa, talk about a short tempered hot head." Percy muttered.

"What was that, boy?" asked Terminus

Before things could go out of hand, Reyna intervened. "Lord Terminus, we need entrance to New Rome. Percy, here participated in the gladiator's challenge, so he is yet to be assigned his cohort."

"Oh so you are the new talk of the town, the one who everyone is fawning about. If only I had arms and.." said Terminus blabbering on

"Lord Terminus" said Reyna

"Fine, fine, but you must hand over your weapons." Terminus ordered and the little girl came forward holding a tray.

Reyna put her dagger on it, followed by Jake's gladius and Jane's knife. Percy uncapped Riptide and put it in it.

Terminus granted them entrance and they moved into the city of New Rome. Percy, who was seeing New Rome for the first time was astonished. All the buildings were created to resemble ancient Rome, with pillars and Domes built over numerous buildings. There were numerous fountains spread throughout all of New Rome. Seeing the Neptune bath house, Percy suddenly felt dirty and he reminded himself to go for a bath once the meeting is over.

They walked in front of a huge building covered with various carvings along with gold and marble pillars, it was truly beautiful sight. Reyna stopped at the door and turned to the trio and said "This is the senate house, Percy. Normally, we don't grant entrance to anyone who is not a centurion or an ambassador, but in your case.." She fished out a golden broche pin from her pocket and pinned it to Percy's T-shirt. The closeness, made Reyna's cheeks go red as Jane snickered in the background. Reyna glared at the Daughter of Minerva, who clamped her mouth to try to stop the laughter, but was unsuccessful.

"It grants someone entrance into the senate, if they are not an officer. Now, let's go in. I don't want to give Octavian another chance to give a lecture."

Reyna stepped into the Senate, followed by the twins. Just as Percy was about to enter, a familiar voice called out.

"Hey Percy, wait up." He turned around to see Dakota accompanied by Hazel and a hooded figure moving towards him. It was a female that much he could tell with its lithe figure. The girl seemed strangely familiar to him, her black clothes and jacket giving him a sense of a Déjà vu.

Dakota came up forward and gave Percy a man hug.

"One heck of a match you gave me there bud, it was awesome. And thanks for standing up for me-"

"Hey, don't say that, you deserved it. Besides, that's what friends are for." He said still eyeing the hooded girl.

Dakota noticed his gaze and wolf whistled. "Hazel, looks like your sister has got an admirer. Come one, bring her up, Percy seems quite anxious to meet her."

The girl approached Percy and pulled her hood down and said "Nice to meet you, my name is-"

"Bianca di Angelo!" Exclaimed Percy

A/N: Yeah u read it right Bianca is back into the game. Anyway, we r done with ch7. The chapter might not seem really important but in truth it is important. It plays a bog part in the long run and shapes up our side characters, the sory is not only abot Percy, most of the characters will have thier back stories and stuff.

We got 2 know a little more about thepowers of Iusitos and others. I really hope u guys liked the battles, becase i went all out on the action scenes.

The last chapter was the biggest success, i mean it was unbelievable. I had 30 followers and 20 favs befire it and after it I had twice the amount. Dont even get me startedon views, before it as a who.e i got 2000 views but after it there were 3700 views!

the next chap may or may not come this week, but it will be there by next week at the latest. Thank u guys.

READ & REVIEW

.kansalsudarsh


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **BIANCA**

"Bianca di Angelo!"

Bianca was surprised. It caught her off guard. She looked closely at Percy's face, she was able to see him closely for the first time. His face was similar; something in her mind nagged her to trust him. She had a sense of déjà vu looking at him, but she couldn't quite place. But, she was happy to see him nevertheless.

Ever since that fateful day one month ago when she woke up at the gate of Camp Jupiter with noting more than her name on her mind, she had been anxious. She went out every chance she got at camp, the place did not appeal to her. Most of the legionnaires kept their distance from her, a side effect of being a daughter of Pluto. All that changed the day she met Hazel. As soon as the tow got to know each other they instantly became the best of friends. They always had each other's back. Finally there moment came when during a search quest when they summoned a small army of skeletal warriors that overcame the ambush of monsters attacking them and saved the lives of their quest mates. Hazel was appointed as the centurion of the fifth cohort and Gwen, the previous centurion of the fourth and the quest mate whose life she saved left to study in New Rome and passes her title of junior centurion of the third to Bianca. Since then, she had led two search quests; one to find Jason, the other to retrieve a small collection of imperial god near one of Vulcan's abandoned forges. But in all of the time she has been here, she had yet to find even a single trace of her past. The only times she even had a sense of familiarity was now. She had absolutely no memories. Well none except a small hazy dream, her only memory.

 _A boy with pale skin and black hair looked down at her. His face was a little too similar to Bianca's. He had black eyes and ghostly pale skin. They were in a dark and gloomy place, barely lit up by fire around them. She turned to look around and saw a vast endless plain in the red skies. there was The image was moving, going back and forth like a rowing boat._

 _The boy kept looking down at her with a concerned expression. He said something which she didn't catch, when suddenly she jerked. A loud blast hit near them sending Bianca up into the air. She landed in a strange river with a splash. The water around her was moving differently, seemingly calling her, no, calling out to her brain. Her last vision was the boy calling out to her, tears streaming out of his face._

She shook her thoughts out, this wasn't the time to relive the past. She may have just found out the first person, who actually knows her.

She knew a little about Percy, his actions making him the new hot topic in all of the legion. The info she had been able to muster up about Percy was that he was a very handsome son of Neptune, who is extremely powerful and mysterious. But the fact that got her attention was that he too, had amnesia. That had flickered to a small ray of hope inside her; maybe, just maybe they knew each other. Maybe, somehow their pasts were connected. But now she was very frustrated. After all this time, after all that searching, she finally found someone that knew her only to find he is himself at a loss of memories

"Do you know me?" she asked the still shocked son of Neptune.

That seemingly shook him out of his daze. He looked at Bianca closely, his calculating gaze looking for any remembrance.

"Why do you ask that question? Do you too have..." He trailed off not wanting to exactly state.

Bianca slowly nodded. Percy's face converted to one of disappointment, he probably had the same hope as her.

"I am sorry, Bianca. I don't remember you. I know you, more like I knew you, but as of now all that comes to mind is a sense of familiarity." Percy stated.

"It's okay. I am happy to find at least someone who knows me." She reassured him.

"Well if you two are done we have a meeting to attend." Called out a nervous looking Dakota.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Dude, just relax, it's not like they will kill you for being late."

Dakota glared at him.

"Okay, maybe they will. Strange people." Percy said holding his hands up as Dakota continued to glare.

Hazel came forward and grabbed the two by their arms and began dragging them inside."Come on you two, you can flirt late, we have a meeting to attend."

The response she received was an indignant "Hey!" from the two boys as she dragged them inside the senate house.

 **PERCY**

If the exterior of the house was a piece of art, the inside was a whole freaking museum. The entire place was beautiful. The floor was made up of chequered black and white mosaic tiles and in the direct front was the seating area. Reyna was seated in the one of the praetor thrones, the other empty. All the centurions of the cohorts were seated around many different round tables, each one for a separate cohort. The walls were divided into two parts. The lower part of the wall was covered with polished wood and had many full wall windows. The upper part was made up of marble and held a magnificently carved balcony, which was hosted by many Lares who still gave Percy evil looks.

Percy didn't know what the problem of the ghosts was. He was just a simple demigod. Even though he knew that children of Neptune were not appreciated in the legion, he figured they were still too distasteful towards him.

As their group entered all eyes turned towards them. Dakota shuffled nervously and quickly made his way over towards the fifth's table followed by Hazel and Bianca who went to sit beside Ryes, looking less than pleased when she looked at her fellow Centurion.

Now all eyes were solely on Percy. If the same situation happened to him a few hours ago he would have been very nervous but the time he had spent here had given him a thorough knowledge, as to how to act in front of the Romans. Even though he was still a little uncomfortable inside he didn't show any and kept his head high as he walked on the carpet lane between the tables.

As he reached the end of it he finally realised how awkward the situation was about to become. He did not know where to go. He was about to embarrass himself and ask when Reyna bailed him out by giving a small nod. Sighing in relief mentally he walked over to the praetor thrones and stood at Reyna's side.

Reyna glanced around checking for missing senators. When satisfied that none had missed the meeting, she stood up and took the stage.

"Senators, as you all know, today Percy Jackson has beaten the challenge of the gladiators, successfully permitting him the choice to take over any of the three cohorts whose centurions he beat." She announced and the entire senate turned to face Percy.

Seeing this as the signal for him to take the stage, Percy stepped forward, to the middle where Reyna was standing. Everyone was looking at him expectantly.

Percy took a deep breath; he had thought all of this through.

"I choose the fourth cohort."

 **REYNA**

The entire senate silenced, surprised at his choice until Ryes stepped up, his face red with anger. He looked ready to lunge at Percy when Percy raised his hand up successfully silencing the son of Hercules. He glared at him, under which he visibly flinched.

The senate looked at him for a reason as to why he chose the fourth when he had a choice to get into the second.

Percy turned his gaze to the senate, determination shining in his sea green eyes.

"You all must understand, I did not make this choice randomly. I had a few solemn reasons to do so.

The Second and the Fifth have very able leaders. Now, the fourth admittedly is not led well enough. Listen to me Ryes before you make any conclusions." He snapped at the son of Hercules who was glaring daggers at him.

"You may be a very able leader but as everyone must have noticed you do not bode well with your fellow centurion. In order for a cohort to be progress both of its centurions need to synchronise with each other. And above all of that, I have a feeling I know Bianca from my past and vice-versa, if we stay in company we might be able to regain some of our memories. Is that clear?"

The senate nodded, seemingly approved by his explanation. Now was the time that Reyna realized how much of a leader Percy was. Not only was he a powerful warrior, he had a way with words too. Certainly not as silvery as Octavian's, but still enough to change people's thoughts. Reyna was reinforced of her wishes for Percy to become Praetor again, with him by her side she might turn the tables on Octavian.

Seeing this as the end for the reasoning Reyna stepped forward. She turned to face Percy and grabbed his forearm. He looked at her questioningly, but instead of responding she went over to the Medals table and grabbed the iron press.

She brought Percy's hand forth and looked at him.

"Stay still, this will hurt." She ordered.

He nodded and she pressed the hot iron onto his forearm. His expression didn't waver at all, impressing the entire senate. When she pulled it back, he glanced at his forearm. On his hand was a still burning hot tattoo with his father's trident symbol and "SPQR" burned onto his skin. There was also a bar signalling his first year of service along with a Roman helmet with the numerals "IV" on it signalling his status as the centurion of the fourth.

Reyna called Ryes forth. He grudgingly came forward and removed his IV pin and handed it over. Reyna pinned it to Percy's shirt, and removed the guest pin, her cheeks again red at the closeness however this time she pushed it down.

Percy, who had finally gotten over gazing his arm turned to Reyna and gave her a stiff nod before making his way over to where Bianca was eagerly waiting for him.

Reyna turned to face the senate and dismissed it, the purpose of the meeting being fulfilled.

 **PERCY**

Percy realised that his cousin Bianca was actually quite a fun person to get along with, once you are past the whole dark personality thing. She was leading him to the fourth's barracks when he a thought crossed him.

"Shit." He cursed.

Bianca stopped and looked at him questioningly."Jake asked me to talk to him after the meeting. You go to the barracks I will be there in a few." He said and left to find the son of Minerva.

He found him sitting near the main fountain gazing at something in his hand. Percy wasn't able to see what it was as Jake stuffed it back into his was able to see a glimpse of silver. Huh, silver could've just been a denarii. He didn't think much of it and walked to the waiting demigod.

"Hey Jake, you wanted to talk to me." He greeted.

Jake looked up to face him. He wore a sad expression but quickly morphed it into one of stoic.

"Yes Percy. I wanted to tell you the reason-" He was interrupted before he could finish as Jane came over.

"Hey Percy. Jake your presence is needed back at the barracks-" But Jake interrupted her.

"Let me guess, Dylan and Zack broke into a fistfight again."

Jane nodded confirming his suspicion. Jake let out a sigh. "Those two never know how to stop. Percy, I will talk to you later."

Percy nodded as the Twins bid their goodbyes and left to their barracks. Though he wanted to know what Jake was about to tell him, he shook it off and left to the barracks. That is until a voice called out to him.

"Hey Percy."

He turned to see Reyna coming over to him.

"Hi Reyna, what can I do for you."He greeted the daughter of Bellona.

"I just wanted to ask how your cohort took to you becoming their centurion." She asked walking beside him.

"No idea, I still have to go meet them." He replied nonchalantly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. " You left with Bianca to meet the cohort right?"

"Yes I was originally but then I remembered Jake asked me to talk to him." He answered.

"Oh, what did he want to talk about?" She asked keeping the conversation going.

"I don't know." He replied.

"What do you mean, you don't know." She asked inrediculously.

"Jake was about to tell me but Jane interrupted, something about a fistfight." He replied coolly.

Now they reached the barracks to the fourth cohort. Percy took a step forwards before turning to her.

"You coming?" he asked politely.

"No, I have stuff to do, I'll see you later." She refused.

"Sure, see you later."

With that Percy left to inside the barracks and Reyna left back to praetor's house with a certain green eyed hero on her mind.

 **PERCY**

As soon as Percy entered the barracks he was swarmed by many excited fourth cohort members. Most of them were asking as to why he chose them instead of the fifth or the second where he had friends and stuff, others were asking him about the battle, a few were thanking him and he was pretty sure he even heard quite a few about his relationship status.

Finally, Bianca grew tired of the ruckus and shouted out loud successfully gaining everyone's attention.

"I am sure everyone has a lot of questions from our new centurion, but in the name of my father will you all calm down."

After that everyone did calm down and retreated back. "Phew, finally. Now, Percy if you don't mind could you take please the stage and get this over with, I have to attend gladius training." She requested the dark haired demigod.

Percy nodded and stepped forward, taking the stage. "Well hello to you too. Most of you might already know, but a proper introduction won't hurt. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Neptune, and the new centurion of the fourth cohort. No, I don't have any idea of where I am from, Yes, I am pretty sure I can teach you some of my "tricks". Yes, our cohort is led by two amnesiac demigods, deal with it. Now, with that done, any questions?" .

A female raised her hands. She was about 14-15 and was pretty with dark brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes. Percy nodded to her to ask away.

"My name is Tracey Sylvain, daughter of Venus and I wanted to ask you-" But Percy interrupted her before she could continue.

"No, I do not have a girlfriend yet." He said.

Her face visibly lit up along with other girls of her cohort. Percy sighed and continued, "With that out of the way, I guess we can begin with the introductions."

And the next hour went like that, the entire cohort rounded up in a small circle, sharing names and some of their accomplishments. The entire cohort was visibly, much more relaxed once everyone realised Percy didn't take the authority figure seriously and they laughed and chatted away.

Once everyone had departed for their chores and activities Percy quietly sneaked out of the place, going over to the second and fifth barracks, intending to grab a few friends to the bath.

He reached the barracks to the fifth cohort to see them all lying around, sprawled all over the floor, sweat coming out in thick beads as Dakota continued to shout and tell them to "pull up their lazy butts, cause they need to prove themselves in the upcoming games."

Percy walked over to the still pumped up son of Bacchus.

"Dakota, give them a break dude. They are all exhausted." Percy called over. Immediately , hearing his voice the females legionnaires stood up, all traces of tiredness gone from their faces.

Dakota looked at Percy in surprise and over to the now up cohort members and sighed.

"Remind me to keep you around next time when we train. You are all dismissed, go do whatever you want." He announced over to the cohort who immediately scrambled away.

Dakota came up to Percy and hung his shoulder around him friendly. "So Perce, what brings the all mighty centurion of the fourth cohort to my humble abode." He said sipping some of his kool-aid.

Percy grabbed the bottle and threw it away, chuckling at his "Hey!" before getting back to topic.

"Dakota I'm going to the Neptune bath house, you wanna come?" He asked the pouting son of Bacchus.

"Nah, I'm going to go take a hank at the sword fighting arena. A warrior never rests" He refused banging his fist on his chest while eyeing some of the passing female legionnaires.

"You sure, some of the Venus girls in my cohort are attending that right now. Well your choice, _a warrior never rests_." Percy said nonchalantly, holding back a chuckle at the change in Dakota's expression.

"What, why didn't you say so earlier. I'm gonna go grab Bobby and a change of clothes, I'll meet you at the house in five." Dakota said enthusiastically before sprinting off into the direction of the third's barracks. Percy snickered at the excited demigod before he left to the second's barracks, intending to grab Jake.

 **JAKE**

Jake moved out of the barracks, letting out a tired sigh. The two children of Mars and Vulcan always broke out into a fistfight, supposedly carrying their father's legacy and it usually ended with an arrow up their ass when Jane and Jake finally grow tired.

Jake wandered around the small field surrounding their barracks, when he saw Jane sitting at a bench in the middle. She was deep in thought, holding something in her hand, he knew exactly what it was, his mind was too clouded by it whenever he looked at that. That symbol, the symbol of the god's disinterest in their children, the gods's carelessness. They come to earth, have their fun and leave, never to even see their children or to think what happened to them. They didn't care if they got fed up with their lives and ran away, if they di-.

No, he refused to think like that, no, she was out there somewhere. Wherever she was, she was well and she will soon come home to him, to them. Even if their mother abandoned them, not caring about them unless it was to brag about in the council, unless it was a death quest to regain power. She wouldn't abandon them, their sister will come back for them, she just has to.

A hand on his shoulder dragged him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Jane with a sad expression, shaking her head. Her message was clear _"No, don't do that. It won't change anything."_

He was about to protest when an all too familiar voice stopped him.

"Uh, I guess I should leave. I'll come back later."

Jake turned to see Percy looking at them with an apologetic expression.

"No, it is Fine, Percy. We were just discussing about the cohort's training regime." Jane said looking over to Percy.

"Uh-huh."Percy mused, looking nowhere near convinced but he let the topic drop.

"So, what are you here for, Perce." Jake asked finally breaking the silence.

Percy turned to face Jake. "Jake, you free right now." he asked.

Jake was about to respond but his twin beat him to it. "What is going on between you two, you two always talk alone. You never take me with you." She whined before her face converted into a teasing grin. "Oh I understand now. You two go, you need time alone. I won't be the third wheel." She teased.

Before Jake could retort, he was interrupted, again. "Why I was going to the bath house along with the other boys and I came here to ask if Jake wanted to come with us. Well we are all planning to go to the Neptune Bath House, but.."He smirked mischievously. "If you want to come with us instead, I mean you have already seen me shirtless, you could repay the favour."

Jane immediately blushed before huffing and walking away. Percy was laughing hard, clutching his stomach, that is until Jake smacked him hard on the head. "She is my sister you idiot, you scarred me with the mental images." He complained, but Percy just laughed harder. "Hey, I just asked her, you are the one whose imagination runs wild." He retorted.

Jake just shook his head before thinking about what Percy said. "Percy, you said the other guys are also coming, how did you convince Dakota, he was pretty pumped about beating the shit out of some legionnaires at the arena." Jake asked.

"All I needed to tell him was that some of the Venus girls of my cohort are there." He said chuckling.

Jake face palmed, that sounded exactly like Dakota. Percy asked him again if he was coming to which he said that he will just grab a change of clothes and meet him there. Going back, Jake mentally chuckled at the thought of what ruckus would be created when the centurions of the four cohort's meet at a bath house.

 **PERCY**

When Percy reached the Neptune bath house, the smell of the ocean breeze refreshed him instantly. Percy saw Dakota, Bobby and Jake waiting for him at the front of the men's door, where Dakota was trying to flirt with the passing girls only receiving an occasional kick to the groin, whereas Bobby was laughing his guts out and Jake was shaking his head and pulling Dakota back by the ear again and again.

"Looks like you guys are having fun without me." Percy said as he reached the trio.

Jake turned to him and sighed. "Finally, I thought Dakota would lose his manhood if we waited any longer."

"Are you sure, he even got one, I mean no offence Dakota, we'll treat you the same." Percy said faking seriousness at which Bobby burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah sure, gang up on me." Dakota muttered and Bobby was laughing so hard his face was blue.

"Are you guys done, I want to go clean up, Percy thrashed me bad in our battle." Jake complained.

With that the Four Centurions departed inside the Neptune Bath House.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Percy, come on out, the owner will kick us out if you stayed in there any longer.", yelled out the voice of the centurion of the third from the dressing area.

"Oh come on, this is my dad's place, he won't kick me out." Percy whined from inside the bath.

Jake peered through the window and gave him an inrediculous look, to which he finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll be out in a couple." He yelled before jumping back into the Hot Water pool. Truthfully, Percy didn't want to come out at all. The Romans did not allow him to go near the ocean and the bath house made him feel at home. He swam deeper and deeper until he reached the bottom of the pool, where surprisingly someone was waiting for him. He looked about forty with a small beard, a nice tan and sea green eyes. He looked very similar to Percy himself.

He immediately understood who he was and Percy swam down and bowed deeply to him.

"It is an honour to meet you, Lord Neptune." Percy said respectfully.

Neptune looked a little shocked at his actions and Percy began to grow afraid that he did something wrong, that is until Neptune swam forward and embraced Percy in a big hug. Percy was surprised at first but then he relaxed and hugged his father back.

Neptune finally broke free and looked at Percy with a sad expression.

"Percy, my boy, that is not how you greet me. I am not like the other gods, my child. Please simply call me father." Neptune told his son.

Percy carefully nodded, he had heard from others that even though they were their children, the gods could care less if they blasted them into smithereens.

Neptune let out a deep sigh. "I was afraid that would happen, I told them not to send you, but no they were too prideful to change and you were too stubborn and loyal." He muttered.

"Huh?" asked the confused son of the sea. HE truly did not know what his father was talking about, who were _they_ and what did he mean by _sending_ him.

Neptune sighed, again and looked at Percy with concern evident in his eyes.

"Percy, my boy. You have done things you could never imagine, you are a step above all others, you are a legend my son, my greatest pride. You are the only one capable to do this, _you_ are the key to everyone's survival. _You_ are what this camp, us gods and the entire world depends on. You have to succeed or she will destroy all."

Percy was truly stumped, what was his father talking about. How could Percy be the survival of all, how could he be a legend. He hasn't done any great, he was just a simple demigod.

Suddenly thunder flashed in the sky and Neptune visibly grew angry.

"He calls me back Percy, unfortunately I cannot stay any longer. It is only due to the fact that this is my area that I was able to meet you. You will do well my son, I am proud of you."

After one final embrace Neptune disappeared into a swirl of water. Percy shook his head to keep it from exploding. Everything he got to know now was just too much.

"PERCY!" Yelled an angry sounding Jake.

Percy sighed and made his way out of the baths and into the dressing area. There he saw a fully dresses Jake and a dressing up Bobby waiting for him.

"Finally" Exclaimed the son of Minerva.

Percy shrugged him off and went to his locker to change his clothes. He was halfway there when he noticed the absence of the centurion of the fifth.

"Hey Jake, where is Dakota?" He asked.

Jake looked around like he too had noticed his absence just yet.

"I don't know he was here just ye-"

A shriek from the girls side stopped him midway. Percy, Bobby and Jake glanced at each other before only one thing came on their minds _OH SHIT!_

They all ran out of the bath house to see Dakota being chased by an angry mob of female legionnaires. Percy ran forward, in an attempt to try and stop the mob. As much as he wanted to see Dakota being beaten to a pulp, he didn't want his friend to die at the hands of the mob.

He ran forward till he caught up with the mob and stepped in front of Dakota. He tried to go with the peaceful approach.

"Ladies, I'm sure you all want to beat my friend here to a pulp, but we can sort this out as civilised people." The mob stopped and Percy thought he succeeded until he saw them blush heavily, then he realized that he was shirtless. Many girls were covering their eyes with their hands but you could clearly see them peeking out of their fingers, whereas the Venus girls were openly gawking at his chest.

Percy turned around expecting to see Dakota, but all he saw was a figure of the Son of Bacchus disappearing, carrying _his_ shirt in his hands.

"DAKOTA!"

H e cried out loud before running into the dressing rooms being chased by Venus girls all the way there.

 **LINE BREAK**

Percy peeked out of the doors, to ensure none of the girls were still there. When he was assured that no one was waiting for him outside. He carefully sneaked out.

Oh he was going to kill the drunkard; he was forced to stay in the baths for two hours!

Percy carefully moved out, ensuring that none saw him. He neared his barracks when suddenly someone tapped his shoulders, he carefully turned around and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Bianca standing there.

She handed him his shirt, which Dakota dropped off in his room, which Percy gratefully accepted. When he had finally put on a shirt, he thanked Bianca again and again until she kicked him in the shin to stop.

"So what happened at the bath house?" She asked him as they walked back to their barracks.

Percy began to explain how Dakota got into the girls changing room before Bianca stopped him.

"I know that Percy, what happened before that?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked feigning innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me, Percy. I can tell from your face something serious happened." Bianca responded coolly.

Percy sighed, in the couple of hours that they talked, Percy realised he could not lie to her. He developed some sort of sibling relation with her and even though the others had trouble reading him, she could read him as easily as a book.

He explained everything, how Neptune met him and how he talked about something he didn't understand.

By now they had reached Percy's room in the barracks. Bianca sighed. "Percy, don't stress too much okay. Whatever this is, We'll figure it out. Just go get some rest, today has been a long day for you and tomorrow we need you in top shape for the war games tomorrow."

She bid her goodbye before retiring back to her own room.

Percy put down his sword on the nightstand and plopped down onto the bed.

Phew it had been a tiring day for him, from coming to the legion to the battles to becoming centurion and then the entire incident at the bath house. It all happened so quickly, in just one day, New Rome has grown onto him. He didn't know what his father meant but if it lied on him Percy would give his life to save New Rome. With that final thought Percy fell into Morpheus's realm.

 _Percy was in a clearing in a forest, the moon shining brightly up in the air. It seemed disturbingly similar to that memory of his._

 _A sound of a twig snapping came as he turned around to see what his eyes had craved to see these past two days._

" _A-Artemis?"_

 **A/N: Well hello guys, how was the chapter. Yeah, I know it was not very significant int read the story but this was just too fun to write. We got to know Bianca di Angelo a bit as well as a few regular scenes of what happens at camp, because PJO is not about only quests and monsters.**

 **You probably have seen it, but in case u haven't check out the summary, I changed it to adjust better with the actual plot  
**

 **In the last chapter I got a few questions and criticism so I guess I will state my reasons.**

 **Defective Wolf:** **Fighting scenes are unrealistic**

 **Me: I guess u r right but most people enjoyed reading them. I know that they r a not exactly realistic but they r entertaining. And there might be a little influence of Naruto on them. I was watching it while writing and its fighting scenes are so cool, I tried to mix it up with PJO.**

 **Dom/DominicAkh: Does Percy still have the curse of the Styx? Because in the first chapter an arrow just bounces off him and in several other chapters he gets cut.**

 **Me: U certainly r a great in the first he has the blessing of the styx, yet he loses it in the third, if u read it u will figure it No problem, in a few chapters it will be revealed.**

 **kdp: That was a great chapter! Cool battles. Though,i would have loved to see Percy kicking Octavian's ass :D. This is getting better and better. Now that Bianca is back, are u gonna bring Zoe too? Hope to see some Percy/Artemis soon! :)**

 **Me: First of all thank u. i am happy u like my story so much. I want to thank u for ur continued support that u have given. And about Zoe. I am trying to figure out a way ro bring Zoe back, outside the cliche tartarus and falling from the sky. But even bigger prob is that Zoe will become a minor character and wont have a lot of scenes till very late on the story. I am trying my best to make Zoe a major character but if i am unable to do so she will remain a minor character. And to ur request we r having a little Pertemis as of now.**

 **With that done, i want to tell u that TLH will be starting next chapter. Thank u**

 **READ & REVIEW**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **JASON**

Jason slowly started to regain consciousness; but something felt off, it was then he realized his mind felt empty other than a few random images of some place he didn't recognize. Other than these flashes of vague memories Jason realized he had no other memories. As he lay there Jason repeatedly tried to open his eyes only to find himself unable to do so, yet his ears were twitching as he could vaguely hear some people talking about him. He couldn't exactly make out what was being said but he was sure that they were talking about him. There are two voices to be exact, one soft and shrill, a female's voice and the other voice is deeper, more masculine and yet somehow it seems old. No… not old, more like ancient.

Finally, he was able to open his eyes and all Jason was able to see was brown choppy haired female with beautiful eyes which seems like they are forever changing colours before darkness consumed him once again.

 **ARTEMIS**

No, this is not possible; she had ensured that the encampment was safe before she left, yet all around her flames engulfed the camp, flames licking at most the tents as they are being burned to the ground. All around her, the camp is in rubble, as many of the tents started turning to ashes.

She rushed through the camp, checking the surviving tents; however, they were all empty with no sign of her hunters anywhere.

It is then that Artemis used her godly abilities and reached out with her senses, and what she sensed gave her a slight sense of relief. Her hunters are alive, however she sensed something else that horrified her more than she would have thought possible, even more than if some of her hunters had died. She couldn't sense their location, which means that someone or something is hiding the hunters from her, and that someone has them held captive. If they are being held captive, then they are unable to move... No, whoever has captured her hunters must have a reason for this, they must want something or someone in exchange.

Artemis continued searching the area; there must be some hint, some clue, or some kind of lead she thought to herself.

She carefully searched the ground as she did not want to miss or destroy and clue to who could have taken her hunters. As she was searching through the ashes of the destroyed tents something odd caught her nose. It was a scent, and not just any scent it is an ancient scent, one that is many millennia's old, even older than Artemis herself is. She quickly and quietly followed the trail of scent, it led her to a tent with a small silver ring on its door. She leaned down towards the door where the scent was strongest.

It is then that Artemis discovered a peculiar rock, it is a deep shade of black that is not usually found in this region. She examined it closely, the rock looked like it was charred, as well as being many millennia's old. It is basalt, a basalt is a type of molten rock that is very rarely if ever found in this region of the world. The only link the basalt has to the mythological world was...Italy. That's it! He has taken her hunters, her family and he will pay for that, and he will pay dearly.

And with that thought Artemis disappeared in a flash of silver.

 **JASON**

Jason woke up once again to find himself in a strange place. It seems like it's some type of infirmary, there are a large number of beds that are strategically placed throughout the room. There are shelves that seem to be holding various types of brews and potions.

"You're awake!" A voice suddenly exclaimed from his side.

Jason shifted his head and was finally able to see the girl that he had seen earlier. Now, that he was able to truly look at the girl, he thought that she just might be the most beautiful girl he has ever met. Maybe, he doesn't actually remember his past, but it did seem like that to him. She has dark brown hair and smooth brown beautiful skin. Her eyes are mesmerizing, they are continuously changing colors from green to amber to a lighter shade of amber and so on.

He tried to get up but she gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"Rest, you still need to recover." She said gently handing him a glass with some type of drink in it. The drink looked like apple juice, so he carefully took a sip and surprisingly it didn't taste like apple juice at all, it was like the drink couldn't decide what to taste like, as it kept changing tastes.

Once he finished the drink Jason set the glass on the night stand beside his bed. Surprisingly, he is feeling much better. Good enough to stand as he raised himself up from the bed and stood up groggily as the girl quickly came to his side to help him stay standing.

"Uh, not to sound ungrateful but where am I and who are you?" Jason asked the girl.

The girl looked at him calculatingly for a few moments as if she was deciding whether it was time to gut him or not.

"My name is Piper Mclean and we are at Camp Half Blood." She replied leading him out of the door.

"Uh, Camp what?" questioned Jason

"Camp Half Blood, It's a place for people like us." Replied Piper

"What do you mean people li-"Jason started to say but stopped mid-sentence as he was finally able to look at where they're at. The place is beautiful. It's a Camp, just like the girl Piper said, but it's magnificent. There is a large field with various types of cabins arranged into the shape of the Greek letter Omega. There is a small campfire in the middle by the amphitheater with a little girl tending to it. As she looked at him, she gave him a warm smile, which immediately relieved Jason of all of his anxiousness about camp.

"She means demigods, children of the gods, my child." Said the same deep ancient voice he had heard before.

Jason started looking around until he observed an older looking man with a brown beard, sitting in a motorized wheel chair. He looked to be in his thirties but his voice… his voice was deeper and more ancient than he physically appeared. And his eyes… he his warm brown eyes that seem to hold a millennium's worth of grief in them, making him look like an old man who has lost much in his life.

"Children of the gods?" Jason asked confused.

"Yes, my child. Do you know about the Greek gods?" asked the man in the wheel chair

"The Greek Gods as in Jupiter and Vulcan." Replied Jason

The man seemed surprised by this, even a little frightened, but he was able to recompose himself before answering. "No, my child. That is a close guess but those are Roman gods. The Greek Gods are Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and many others."

"Ohh" Said Jason, who didn't know why those names sprung into his mind as soon as the man said gods.

"Piper, you should go and attend your activities, I will explain everything to Jason here." The man said to Piper.

Piper nodded and left the two alone.

The man turned to face Jason. "Come, child. There is a lot to tell you." He said as he motioned for Jason to follow him.

 **LINE BREAK**

"So, you mean to tell me that my dad is a god?" Asked a bewildered Jason. However, his insides remained calm, like he has experienced a similar situation to this before.

"Yes, and by your scent, it is most likely one of the big three. Strange, with your scent monsters should have attacked you frequently, it is rare for one of you to survive this long. Tell me child, what is your full name?" The man, now identified as a centaur named Chiron asked him. In all honesty, this experience did not seem as strange to him as it should feel.

"Jason … Jason Grace." Jason replied back. He actually did not remember his full name, but when he stated his name it came out automatically. Jason was quite happy when this happened. He didn't want to be an odd one out at camp, however with his amnesia that probably wasn't going change much.

However, Chiron did not bear the same expression as Jason. In fact he looked like he had seen a ghost. His mouth dropped open as his skin became paler.

"D-did y-you s-say Grace?" The old centaur stammered.

Jason nodded. The truth is he didn't quite understand what about his surname would freak out a millennia old centaur.

Chiron put his hand on his head. He was pretty freaked out. Sweat falling from his face in large beads.

"You … you shouldn't be here my child. You are not supposed to be alive." Chiron said gravely.

Ouch, that hurt. What did Chiron mean? He himself told Jason earlier that this is the safest place for demigods he thought to himself.

Chiron must have noticed this as he put a hand on Jason's shoulder comfortingly.

"Do not get me wrong child. I do not wish for you to be harmed. It is just that … that this is not your place. Your presence could disrupt the peace. You are not meant to be here but you are and nothing has happened, that must mean that the gods approve of this." said Chiron

He took a deep sigh and called Piper forth.

"Piper, please take Jason here and give him a tour of the camp." He instructed the daughter of Aphrodite.

Piper glanced at Jason before turning back to Chiron and nodding.

"Now get going, I have work to attend to." The centaur said

And with that the old centaur shooed them away, leaving Jason alone with a beautiful girl whom he already has a crush on.

 **PIPER**

To say Piper Mclean is not having a good day would be an understatement to say the least. This morning her best friend Leo Valdez, was almost eaten by his dragon Festus before he almost destroyed the entire Hermes cabin by "accidentally" setting it on fire. Then her sisters got bored, grabbed her, and locked her up before giving her a make-over she didn't want. It took her more than half an hour of washing to remove all of the make-up.

However, what really made today such a bad day is that today marks the fourth year of **_his_** disappearance. Piper knew the reason well enough but come on, four freaking years! Doesn't he believe in any of them? Can't they help him cope? Noooo, the all mighty hero has to go into solitude, so he can try to cope with the pain all by himself.

Sigh*, Piper missed him. He was the one who stopped Drew from bullying her, he would always stand up for her. He was like a big brother to her, although the age difference between the two was only of a couple of years she admired and looked up to him.

And then on top of that, this new kid shows up, without any memories of his past. Piper didn't know what to make of this new kid. He seems well mannered enough and is handsome as well, with his blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She did feel a kind of attraction to him, but Piper has been around the gods and him long enough to not be attracted to anyone based solely on their looks.

Piper stopped as she reached the end of the tour, which ended up back at the Big House.

"-and this as you know is the Big House." She introduced pointing to the large house.

"Very Original." Muttered the blonde haired demigod.

Piper stifled a small chuckle at the comment.

"I will leave you now, in about five minutes the conch horn will blow signaling that it's time for lunch. You should come to the dining pavilion as well. Seeing as you are what around..." She stopped and stared intently at Jason trying to guess his age. "Eighteen, yeah that seems about right. Since you are around eighteen, you will probably get claimed right away. The gods have a rule that say a demigod has to be claimed when they are thirteen years old." She said as she started walking towards the dining pavilion.

Jason stared at her as she walked away for a moment before he ran after her and caught up. "What do you mean by rule, does that mean even the gods have rules to follow?" he asked catching up to her.

"Well there are the ancient laws, made by deities far older than the gods themselves, but this is not one of them." replied Piper

Jason looked at her questioningly

She sighed and continued, even though it pained her a little to think about her lost friend-cum-brother. "Well, you see a few years ago, before the Titanomachy, the gods barely cared for their children, and they almost never claimed them. But, all of that changed when.." Thankfully before she could continue, the conch horn signaling the start of lunch blew. Jason was about to open his mouth, probably to ask her again but she cut him off by going to the Aphrodite table.

 **JASON**

Jason was totally confused once Piper went to her table. Jason began looking around in confusion trying to decide where he should go when suddenly the sound of a hoof stomping on the wooden floor could be heard. Everyone's attention turned towards Chiron who was standing near the brazier. Seeing that he had the camper's attention he began to make an announcement.

"Campers thank you for your attention, today we have a new member in our camp. His name is-"

But before Chiron could continue, everyone looked at Jason and gasped. Jason didn't understand what was happening until a Latino elf lookalike boy from the Hephaestus cabin- Leo, Jason thought his name was-pointed at something over Jason's head.

Above Jason's head was a holographic symbol of an eagle, the symbol of Zeus.

Suddenly Chiron's voice rang out in the pavilion as everybody kneeled.

"All hail Jason Grace, Son of Zeus, The lord of the skies, The King of the Gods!" Exclaimed Chiron

 **ARTEMIS**

Artemis reappeared in a flash of silver on the doorstep of her palace on Olympus. Her palace still looks the same as it did the day it was built. Her palace is a huge seven stories tall and almost two hundred yards wide, built entirely of Olympian silver. However the residential part of the palace is small, covering only twenty percent of the goddess's palace. The rest of the palace is designed to be a mini-forest which acts as a hunting ground whenever she needs it. However, the palace was not emitting its usual silvery glow, as it is reflecting the mood of its mistress.

After observing the state of her palace Artemis quickly flashed to the throne room, the council needed to be informed of the situation. Unfortunately for the gods, this means another one of **_them_** has escaped and he needs to be dealt with before he joins forces with the others.

She entered the throne room and found the only occupant to be an eight year old girl tending to the hearth.

"Aunt Hestia." She greeted walking up to the hearth goddess.

"Artemis." She greeted back warmly. Artemis walked up and sat beside the goddess and immediately, she felt a rush of warmth and hope rushing into her, lifting her spirits.

"Artemis, I know what happened and I understand that this is a very tough time for you but you need to trust them. You need to trust him." Hestia said sympathetically.

Artemis nodded understanding what Hestia meant. The message she is trying to convey, but how will he be able to do this, especially in his current state and place. Everyone knows that her hunters follow her Greek aspect.

Almost as if she was reading her thoughts, Hestia spoke up. "Artemis, I understand your concern, but you need to believe in him. Let the will of council play out, in the end you will understand what I mean. You might not be able to announce it out openly, but people do rest and they most certainly do dream."

Almost as if on cue Red smoke exploded into existence in the sky of the throne room signaling the arrival of the Roman God of War. Ares flashed into the throne room already in his Roman form of Mars. Unlike his Greek form, Artemis actually has some respect for Mars. Unlike Ares, Mars is not bloodthirsty or pigheaded, instead he fights for the protection of Rome with a high degree of honor and level headedness.

But what surprised Artemis the most was the grave face he held. In the millennia's that she has known Ares, Artemis has never seen such a grave face on the usually stoic patron of Rome. She knew one thing, this meeting is not going to be one she liked.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **PERCY**

"A-Artemis?" questioned Percy

Percy didn't know what happened. He couldn't see too far in the thick mist before him, but what he did see is the same astonishing silver eyes and the beautiful face that is one of his only memories.

Suddenly, something took control over him; as a rush of emotions flowed out of him as he ran forward and engulfed her in a hug.

Artemis hesitated for a second before she too put her arms around him and returned the hug. Percy finally opened his eyes to see a flow of silver hair which looked like- Wait a second. Silver hair. Silver eyes, Silver hair. He remembered seeing her painting somewhere in Camp. Where did he see it, Where did he- That's right, in Diana's temple. Diana's Temple. Diana's temple. OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! Percy's thoughts screamed as he began to panic.

Percy immediately backed away and bowed to the goddess before him.

"I-I'm sorry, L-L-Lady D-Diana. I-I T-Thought you w-were s-someone e-else." He said still bowing. He expected to be obliterated any second. After a few minutes of silence Percy realized that he didn't have antlers on his head or an arrow sticking out of his private parts, so he looked up.

Percy thought he was hallucinating because he was pretty sure he saw a look of hurt and a huge blush on her face before she was able to quickly regain her composure.

"I-It's okay, boy but you must never do that again." She said, but he was pretty sure she was trying to put venom into those words but she was failing terribly.

Percy stood up and what he frightened him is that Diana is remarkably similar to Artemis, the girl he remembered. Other than the hair, the only difference between them is she seems a little older. Artemis is about sixteen, only a couple of years younger than him whereas Diana looks about eighteen the same exact age as he is. While both of them literally have the same exact face and eyes.

Suddenly, Diana seemed to realize something about his words as a look of surprise came upon her face.

"Perseus, who is this Artemis you speak of?" Diana asked him in an almost jovial tone.

At first Percy was surprised, even shocked that she knew his name, but then he realized that if a goddess is contacting him in his dreams she must know him. It was then he registered what she had asked of him. He was surprised at how his mind didn't have develop a gut wrenching headache this time. Up until now, every time he has spoken Artemis's name in front of anyone his mind would burst into pain. It was like her name was a lock, a lock whose key was only available when he was alone. But now in front of Diana, he was able to speak of her without a speck of pain in his mind.

"Lady Diana, I can honestly say that, I don't remember what she is to me; however, what I do know is that she is very important to me, it is almost as if whatever has caused my memories to be taken from me had been unable to completely remove her name from my mind. She is the only link that I have to my past and when I saw you … well, you look very similar to her." He explained with a sigh, he had really hoped it was Artemis. He wanted to meet her; he was hoping that she would be able to help him with his memory.

As Percy was looking at Diana he was pretty sure his mind was playing games on him again. As Diana, looked to be on the verge of tears, but she had such a wide smile on her face that it threatened to split her face if she smiled any wider.

Before Percy knew what happened, Diana engulfed him in a hug. He could feel the wetness on the back of his shoulder from her tears.

He was unable to form any words as he tried to comfort Diana by saying something, but all that came out of his mouth was "Uh-guh".

That seemed to break Diana out of her trance as she immediately released him. Once Diana let go of him, he realized he actually missed the warmth of her body as she hugged him, but he isn't about to say anything about that to her, he likes his body with all of its parts intact. So instead he decided to focus on what he had been waiting for so long to ask.

"Lady Diana, I do not mean any kind of offence but why are you contacting me? It has to be something important for you to contact me personally." Percy asked

Diana's face suddenly turned into one of distraught, as Percy realized something drastic must have happened.

She looked at Percy in the eyes and Percy could swear he could see them watering a little, however this time they were tears of sadness.

"Perseus, you must understand, you are very special and you are the only one who I can trust with this responsibility." Said Diana

He nodded as he waited for her to continue.

"Perseus, tomorrow a number of quests will be issued. You will be chosen for one of them. When you embark on your journey, you must look for the old man of the sea, Nereus, he will give you the information you need. When you reach your destination, you must look for a group of maidens who would have been taken captive.

You must save them, you must help them. Those girls are very important to me and to you. They … are your sisters." She said gravely.

Percy didn't know why but his loyalty came into play as she spoke of the captured girls. If they are important to him, then he will willingly give his life to save them Percy thought as he nodded determinedly.

Before he could react she leaned and gently pecked his cheeks.

Suddenly, Diana's body began to waver and shimmer as Percy felt he was beginning to wake up. He wanted to ask her so many things, he wanted to know so much more. Who is he, who are his sisters and what threat was his father talking about. But he knew what he needed to do now and he was going to do it no matter the cost.

"I will not fail you." He said with determination in his voice.

Just as her body shimmered out of existence, he swore he could hear a faint "I know", as she shimmered out.

He opened his eyes to see two angry black eyes glaring at him.

 **A/N: On that happy note we end this chapter. The chapter is smaller compared to my previous ones, only about 4000 words but I have to tell u guys, even I don't know what length my chapters are going to be. I just finalise the content that i will write in the chapter and then I type until i finish the content or i reach the last day of the week, my deadline.**

 **So, I liked this chapter. We finally are getting into TLH and even got Pertemis as per the request. The quests are about to begin soon so stay in your seats ladies & gentlemen.**

 **Well kdp guess what, with dogbiscuit1967's help i found a way to bring Zoe back into the story. And about cliffhangers, sorry can't help it, I love writing them.**

 **I want to thank u guys fir ur continued support because, well, what is a story without readers. I'm taking probably leaves from school for the next two days so I might even be able to add a big chapter this Sunday.**

 **READ & REVIEW**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **PIPER**

"All hail Jason Grace! Son of Zeus! The lord of the skies and the king of the gods!" Exclaimed Chiron

Chaos erupted in the pavilion as loud chatters could clearly be heard about the great prophecy, the oath, and most significantly about his surname. Piper understood that it couldn't be a coincidence that he has the last name _Grace,_ he must be related to Thalia in some way. Is it possible Zeus knocked up two members of the same family? _Ew,_ gross, ran through Piper's mind as the thought made her shiver.

Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground hard, as he successfully silenced the chattering campers.

He turned to Jason and kneeled, the campers understood the gesture as they too began to kneel before the demigod.

Piper slowly looked up to see that Jason seemed to be a little uncomfortable with everyone acting like this. Good, a hero must be humble she thought.

"Uh Guys, I guess you can get up now." Jason said

At this Chiron stood, soon to be followed by the rest of the camp. As the campers regained their standing positions, they once again erupted into chatter concerning the new demigod as Chiron led Jason to his table, the big bad daddy Zeus's giant yet completely empty table.

The rest of the lunch went smoothly; Piper was talking to Leo, who was sitting at the edge of the Hephaestus table while occasionally listening to the conversations of her cabin about various camper's relationships.

Once the lunch was over, everyone left to continue with their daily schedule, everyone except for her and Leo. Well, that is what she initially thought, until she observed the figure sitting at Zeus's table. After a minute of contemplation Piper motioned for Leo to follow her as they made their way over to the lonely looking demigod and sat down.

"Hey Jason, meet Leo, he's my best friend." Piper said as she introduced the demigod of Hephaestus.

Leo held out his hand to Jason and exclaimed with glee. "Leo, Leo Valdez! Son of Hephaestus! Fire User extraordinaire!

Jake shook his hand firmly and calmly said, "Jason, Jason Grace. I don't understand about what you mean by Fire User though."

Piper cut in before Leo could continue bragging. "Don't think too much of it, Leo here, was accidentally blessed by Hephaestus. The blessing grants him the ability to produce fire. Don't think much of it, it's went to his head."

Leo looked at Piper in mock hurt, as Jason was looking at Leo in awe. Leo smirked and summoned a small flame that lit his finger up like a candle. "Dude, that is so cool." Jason said with wide eyes.

So that is how the three demigods spent the next half hour, wandering around camp talking about random things. Piper decided to use their talk as an opportunity to get to know Jason better. During their talk Piper came to realize that Jason is extremely different than his sister Thalia, the only other child of Zeus she has met. At first, Jason was kind of timid while talking to the two demigods but eventually he began to open up to them, leaving Piper with a better impression of him than she originally had.

They were passing by the Hades cabin when shadows started moving around the gloomy cabin. Jason was pretty freaked out but Piper and Leo were excited, because this meant the arrival of their longtime friend.

When the shadows disappeared, a handsome teenager with pale skin, black hair, with obsidian eyes, stepped out and said "Miss me?"

 **LINE BREAK**

 **PERCY**

Percy's eyes opened to a pair of black orbs glaring at him. But as soon as they opened, Percy rolled over and closed his eyes again.

"Bianca, go away. Let me sleep." He said sleepily, his voice muffled by the pillow.

He could swear he heard Bianca roll her eyes. And with that he felt a pang of pain in his ear as his fellow centurion pulled his ear… and she PULLED IT HARD.

"Ow! Ow! OW! Bianca let go of my ear." He whined, however all that did was make her pull his ear even harder.

"Oh no you don't, Jackson! You are going to get your lazy ass up and get ready! The cohort assembly is about to start in fifteen minutes and I am as not lucky as you to have the praetor crushing over me, so I do not want to be the one to get a scolding because you can't get your butt up!" She scolded as she pulled him off the bed by his ear.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Percy

Bianca sighed in exasperation muttering something about dense boys before letting go of his poor ear and exiting the room. "Get up Percy, you don't want to have a bad start to this day. I have a feeling that something big is gonna happen today. Get ready and meet me in the front of the barracks in ten minutes, we need to lead everyone out." She ordered, but this time all trace of amusement gone from her tone. She left and closed the door behind her.

Percy understood exactly what Bianca meant, he had the same vibes as well, but that was mainly due to the fact that he knew about the quests that they are going to be assigned today. It is now that Percy understood why people are incapable of keeping secrets; it's like a soda can, all bottle up inside your chest, just wanting to pop out and spill over. He desperately wanted to tell someone about this, despite the fact that Diana only wanted him to know of the information; however, Percy is certain he can trust his closest friends with the information.

With a sigh he walked over to the closet, opened it and grabbed a purple Camp Jupiter T-shirt and a pair of dark black jeans. Now that he thought about it, how in the name of Pluto did he have clothes in the closet? He was pretty sure he had only his hoodie and the pair of camo's he was wearing when he entered camp. He shrugged; you never know with this place, the closet is probably enchanted to supply clothes according to your basic needs Percy thought to himself.

He quickly went inside the bathroom and took a hot shower. Now, _this_ is what you call the benefit of being a centurion; you have your own bathroom.

When the water hit him, he felt energized as all of his weariness left him. As he was washing up he thought about the journey that he is going to be making soon. He needs to find The Old Man of the Sea-whoever that is- and ask for the location of whatever they are going on the quest to find. Then once he reaches his destination, he needs to wipe out all the enemies and rescue his " _sisters_ ". _Sigh,_ there is no way it going be as easy as it sounds, there's a catch to this somewhere after all if the gods are involved and when aren't the gods involved there's a catch to everything.

Once he finished with his shower, Percy willed himself dry. One of the many perks of being a son of Neptune, he thought with a smirk.

As he put on his clothes, he discovered the t-shirt hugged his body much too close for his comfort, especially after yesterday's bath house fiasco. He inwardly shivered at the memory, the way the Venus girls were eyeing him like a piece of meat. He made a mental note to keep away from them.

Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, Percy realized he needs to leave immediately, or else Bianca will flay him alive. A small smile lit up his face as he thought of her. He had only known Bianca for a day, but she is already like family too him, she is like his sister and he knows that if he had to he would take an arrow to the heart to protect her, he would do it without a second thought.

He locked the door to his room and made his way out of the barracks where the cohort had assembled into lines and were probably waiting for him to show up. He saw Bianca, standing at the head of the crowd and when she met his glance, she muttered something relatively close to "Lazy-ass and Fish-face."

He made his way over to the front of the assembled cohort and joined Bianca by her side and gave her a nod. She responded with a nod of her own as he turned away from the cohort as they marched forward with the cohort following closely behind.

 **REYNA**

Reyna was walking the path towards the coliseum, - you might be wondering why she is walking instead of flying on her winged stallion, well that is because her steed had been injured during yesterday's game of Death-Ball between the third and first cohorts. Of course she immediately reprimanded the officers about their carelessness of their actions, but there was nothing she could actually do about it as it was a war game which is a vital training tool for all cohorts.

As Reyna was making her way to the arena she decide to take the path through the Field of Mars, when suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps marching. She turned her head and her eyes opened wide in fascination.

The fourth cohort was marching over to the Coliseum, but that was not what had her in awe, it was the coordination being displayed by the cohort. It seems like the entire cohort is a collection puppets, who are being moved by the graceful fingersteps of a master puppeteer. The legionnaires are marching in perfect synch, half at right and half at left, even though there is nothing much to see as this is what is expected from the legionnaires of New Rome; however, Reyna has never observed a cohort marching with such ease. There is almost always a cohort member that stumbles in fright or nervousness. But none of this was displayed as they walked forward with a stoic, yet relaxed expression of their faces.

Suddenly, the leader of the cohort raised his hand effectively stopping the march. Sensing this as an invitation to march with them, Reyna made her way over to Percy and greeted him.

"Hello Percy, it is nice to see that the cohort has taken a liking to its new centurion." Said Reyna

Percy turned to face her and greeted her with a warm smile.

"Yeah I guess so, but I'm not going to rule out the fact that the guys were wimps before they were introduced to me." He remarked with mischievousness.

A chorus of "Hey" came from the back which made the three leaders chuckle. Percy brought down his hand as they continued the march, but this time with the praetor accompanying them.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **PERCY**

The cohort assembly is very different from a centurion's point of view as compared to an unassigned member. Bianca is introducing Percy to the basic duties of the centurion as she had taken the first half of the roll call and now he is expected to call out the second half.

The cohort also has a special color drape flag that Percy has to carry forward when it is called for.

Over all, the assembly is uneventful and is soon dismissed so that the cohorts could make their way back to their barracks to begin warming up for their daily runs and exercises before they begin to prepare for the upcoming War Games.

As they reached the barracks, the senior centurion along with the praetor who continued to accompany them intending to see how the fourths first day with a new centurion turned out. Percy and Reyna waited outside as Bianca and the other legionnaires went inside to retrieve their belongings.

Percy believed that now is the right time to talk to Reyna and Bianca about the quests he dreamed about, however, he is not entirely convinced that he should reveal that much about the maidens who are being held captive, his "sisters" with Reyna. Don't get our hero wrong, he likes Reyna and she is a very close friend but this information is a little too classified to be let out. Percy only trusted two people in the legion enough to let them know- his cousin Bianca and his closest friend Jake.

Percy saw that Bianca was returning from the barracks so he let out a sigh, successfully gaining their attention.

"I need to talk with the two of you about something." Percy said, but without the usual mirth in his voice.

Both of their gazes settled on Percy and looked at him intently.

"Last night, I had a visitor in my dreams. A god… a god whose name I am forbidden to tell you." He said with a tone which left no room for argument. As he turned his face to meet Bianca's gaze.

"Bianca, do you remember when you told me earlier that you had a feeling that something is going to happen today."

A nod from the junior centurion gave him the signal to continue.

"I know what that is." Said Percy

Bianca and Reyna both looked at him questioningly, yet neither dared interrupt him.

"Today, a number of quests will be issued-" Percy started to say but was interrupted

"But that is not possible! It is extremely rare for even one quest to be issued by the gods, but a number of them at one time is…is… it's inconceivable!" exclaimed Reyna

Percy did not meet their gaze as he turned and started pacing, with concern and anxiousness clearly displayed in his movements.

"That's not all Reyna. All of these quests… they are not minor quests, they are all going to be life threatening quests of the highest degree." Percy informed the praetor

By now Percy could literally feel the concern and nervousness in the air.

"Something very ancient, and far more dangerous than our mortal minds can fathom is going on. And this is just going the beginning, and when the true danger arrives, it will have the power to crush all of us like insects." Replied Percy in an extremely serious tone

Finally Percy turned to face his comrades, as nervousness and a small amount of fear was visible in his gaze.

Reyna was clearly shocked, as she tried to process the fact that there is something on the horizon that can frighten even the mighty son of Neptune; whereas, Bianca already knew what the cause of his expression and concern is and she knows it is literally eating him up on the inside like a bug.

Reyna saw Bianca's expression and she knew something was up. She needed to know exactly what it is.

"Percy, Bianca what is going on?" She asked them in a serious tone that was infused with an unusual softness in her voice.

Bianca opened her mouth, probably to tell her to stay out of this but Percy stopped her.

"Bianca don't. She deserves to know the truth, besides, if there are any people in New Rome that I can trust, Reyna is definitely one of them." Said Percy

Bianca was not happy about his decision, but she did not interrupt.

So Percy told Reyna everything starting with what his father had told him concerning all of this responsibility that will be thrust upon his shoulders and ending with the dream visit form a god.

With another sigh Percy turned his face from their sight.

"I don't know if I will be able to do this, if I am capable eno-" Percy started to say hesitantly but was suddenly interrupted as before he could finish what he was saying he was engulfed in a hug by Bianca and a little surprisingly Reyna.

"Don't say that Percy. I don't know what it is either but I know that if there is one person capable enough of doing this and if there is someone to whom I will entrust my life to, it's you." Bianca said soothingly and Reyna confirmed it by nodding.

Percy could not believe how relieved he was to hear that. It was if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders. He has people who trust him, people who believe in him, and most importantly people who will be there for and with him every step of the way.

After a while, the three of them released the group hug. Fortunately for them they released it just in time as members of the fourth cohort exited their barracks with their exercise uniforms and weapons.

"So guys" Percy said with all traces of nervousness and fear gone. "Are you ready for some kick ass warm-up exercises?"

The cohort responded with a loud cheer.

"Well the, let's roll out!" yelled Percy

 **LINE BREAK**

 **REYNA**

Reyna continued to observe and participate in the training of the fourth cohort. She watched at how they performed during their runs, plus running with the fourth cohort allowed her to continue her schedule, as well as evaluate the effectiveness of the new centurion who leads them.

The run went surprisingly well, although she was a bit miffed when Percy and she had to slow down to let the others catch up. That is one of the reasons that it went so well, with two leaders constantly running alongside them, the cohort received a boost in morale and they were able to extend their run into a healthy two mile run as compared to the usual one mile.

After the run the cohort along with their centurions made their way over to the gymnasium for warm-up exercises before making their way over to the war games.

The Roman gym is actually quite different as compared to mortal gyms. One difference is that it is actually in the coliseum. It's up on the second floor behind the praetor's balcony, and yes, of course there is a different Gym for the residents of New Rome but it's in the city, but this one… this one here is for the legionnaires to exercise and train in.

The Room is large, and spaced out accordingly. There are a large number of normal exercise machines; however, there is also a weapons training section that lets a cohort practice with a large number of different weapons. The area is divided into two sections, one for the males and the other for the females. The reason for this is because of difference in fighting styles and preferences. Now this is not to say that men are better than women when it comes to fighting because they're not; however, men usually use a power attack due to the strength advantage they have over a number of women and most of the women prefer to use speed and agility to wear down their stronger and more bulky opponent.

As soon as the cohort entered the gym the cohort lines split into two sections, the males behind Percy and Females behind Bianca and Reyna. There are a total of twenty three boys and seventeen girls in the fourth cohort. With a nod of approval, the two centurions led their followers to the respective areas.

Reyna stayed in the middle so that she would have a better vantage point, while observing the two centurions training methods.

On the female side, Bianca began with a series of stretches and pulls, a good basic tactic as it will prevent the straining or pulling of muscles during training. She then split the group, on the basis of their preferred fighting styles and weaponry. The archers, consists of four girls, two Apollo legacies, one daughter of Apollo and one daughter of Aeolus. They are being led by a daughter of Apollo out onto the balcony where training targets have been set up. The spear fighters are a trio consisting of two twin daughters of Mars and one legacy of the same god. And finally the sword and dagger fighters consists of two daughters of Venus, three legacies of the same, one daughter of Mercury, one daughter of Ceres and two legacies of Vulcan, and they are led by Bianca.

Bianca and her group are practicing in the area that is directly parallel to the boys.

The Boys, led by Percy are doing things quite differently. First of all they were instructed in the basics of sword fighting by Percy and then they were free to go and use the exercise machines.

The males have been working hard for a while until one of the sons of Vulcan, who was lifting weights, broke the record for the highest amount of weight lifted this month. It is then the entire group descended into chaos. A large number of the boys are now trying to break the records on different exercise machines. Boys, Reyna thought.

However, all the chaos quickly stopped as one of the legionnaires pointed to the centurion of the cohort who is now exercising with the free weights. Percy is currently lifting weights…a lot of weight, much more than the record. His muscles are bulging as he is sweating profusely, **AND** this caught our praetor's attention. Percy's tight T-shirt is covered in sweat and left little to the imagination as it clung to his body. Reyna could now see what created the ruckus at the bath house yesterday, she was almost jealous of the girls that caught the full view.

"PERCY!" yelled Bianca

That broke Reyna out of her meat stalking the centurion of the fourth as she watched Bianca storm over to the boy's section and begin smacking him on his head repeatedly.

She was confused as to what possessed Bianca to do this but one glance at the dazed and silly smiling girls in the other section of the gymnasium and it suddenly made sense. And honestly, she couldn't blame the girls, that view is _very_ distracting.

 **LINE BREAK**

The Centurions have all been summoned to assemble at a small table kept in the middle of the field to discuss which cohorts will attack and which ones will defend during the war games. The rules are simple, the side that attacks must be comprised of three cohorts, while only two cohorts are required to defend. The cohort who won the last war games gets to choose whether they want to attack or defend.

Percy who is being accompanied by Bianca made their way to the table, where the others centurions have already assembled. The table is shaped like a hexagon, six sides, five for each respective cohort and one for the praetors.

Percy and Bianca walked up and stood at the lower right of the table, directly facing his least favorite person, Octavian. The guy is skinny, with cropped blonde hair and calculating blue eyes. Percy remembered what Jake had told him about Octavian, 'the guy has a silver tongue, he has such a way with words, that he can snake his way into your mind and before you know it, he has your darkest secrets in the palm of his hand', and to think Percy thought the guy couldn't get any creepier, but he just exceeded all Percy's expectations.

Percy and Bianca sat in the middle between cohorts Three and Five, where Hazel gave them warm smiles as Dakota and Bobby gave him grins.

The first and the second cohorts are currently having an argument, as Jane and the junior centurion of the first are arguing, whereas Jake and Octavian mostly stayed out of it, closing their eyes and sitting with their arms crossed, however you could tell they were listening intently.

As he had just arrived, Percy could not make out what they were arguing about so he decided to shut them up.

"SILENCE!" yelled Percy

And not surprisingly they did. Well, at least Jane did but the other guy flinched pretty badly. However, once he regained his composure he realized how embarrassed he was and opened his mouth to yell at Percy. But he was quieted when Octavian raised a hand.

Octavian opened his eyes slowly, probably for effect and gave Percy a welcoming smile; however Percy could read how his eyes betrayed his emotions.

"The famed centurion of the Fourth. Well, what a surprise, it seems you are the talk of the town. But honestly, my slow little eyes cannot make out anything special about you, please forgive me." Octavian said with a sickly sweet tone, clearly mocking him.

It is at this time that Percy realized the power Octavian holds. He didn't speak during the cohort assigning or any other time, giving Percy no chance to assess the legacy.

Bianca stood up, clearly enraged by what Octavian said to her fellow centurion but Percy held out a hand. Truth be told this is the first time Bianca didn't live up to his expectations. She was playing right into Octavian's game, getting angry and allowing him to take control. Nevertheless, he was happy that Bianca cared about his respect, but Percy knew how to handle this situation. Bianca sat down, clearly miffed but didn't interrupt. Octavian raised an eyebrow, this was probably unexpected.

"Well, I am glad that you heard about me Octavian, considering that you missed our battle due to your augury duties. Everybody knows how important it is to gut those nasty teddy bears at the right time, don't they." Percy retorted in a similar tone as a few around the table snickered.

Octavian's mouth twitched and Percy knew he hit the right spot. He opened his mouth to continue but Reyna took the opportunity to step in between the two centurions before I escalated.

"Well, I am glad that you both think so highly of each other, but we need to discu-" Reyna was saying before suddenly being interrupted

 _CRUNCHHHHH_

 **REYNA**

Reyna is pissed. She was about to begin the meeting, when someone slammed against the table hard, as the wooden table shattered from the blow. She turned around with a glare of anger but what she saw blew her anger away and replaced it with worry.

There is Percy, on the ground and he is thrashing around, holding himself tightly. He has wrapped his arms around his chest and he was hugging himself so tightly that his skin began to turn pale white. He was pushing at his chest, until it looked like someone or something had internally entered his body and is trying splitting it apart. He was sweating profusely as a few tears leaked from his eyes. Quickly, Reyna rushed from her chair as did the others, whatever this is, it is causing some serious pain to make Percy thrash around like that.

They all ran to his position, where Bianca is trying to determine what happened to him. After another agonizing minute of pain Percy passed out from exhaustion.

She immediately called forth the best medics in camp. The children of Apollo ran forward towards the small circle that the centurions had created around the unconscious son of Neptune.

They knelt down and immediately went to work. They removed his shirt, looking for any signs of a wound, but is nothing there, absolutely nothing. Not even a scratch. The leader of the medic team stepped up and moved over to Reyna.

"What happened to him?" she asked concerned.

The Medic looked confused. "I am not sure, praetor."

Reyna narrowed her eyes at the son of Apollo. "What do you mean you're not sure?! You are supposed to know, you are the medic!"

The medic flinched at her tone as a look of shame appeared on his face, when one of the team members stepped up to him and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked at the medic and she just nodded.

He turned to Reyna with a grave expression and said. "Praetor, we don't know what happened to the centurion, but we can tell you this much, It is not a wound."

Reyna looked at him questioningly and he began to explain.

"You see Praetor, there are two types of energy that are present in us demigods and legacies. One of them is our mortal life source, the base DNA from our mortal parents that serves as our life signature. The mortals have only its presence which is the cause of their base mortality. But within us demigod children of the gods, there lies another type of energy source, it is the godly essence we receive from our godly parents. The essence of the gods, which each immortal possesses is the source of their immortal lives and the powers that they receive from their domain. There is no true limit to it, the bigger the domain a god possesses the more essence they have. When we are conceived or blessed, the god transfers a miniscule amount of their essence into us, which is the cause of our inherited capabilities. There are thousands of types of energies, each energy signature unique to a god. When a god transfers their essence to a mortal or into a godly weapon the host gains a different type of essence, a mixture of their mortal signatures and the godly essence. The essence becomes a part of them, supplying them with godly powers and energy. So when we eat ambrosia or drink nectar, the food regenerates our essence, thus healing us and providing an energy boost-"

"Get to the point already!" Reyna shouted, furious. Here Percy is lying unconscious and he was giving her a lecture on mortality.

The medic visibly flinched at her tone. "The point is, that something or someone tried to extract Percy's essence. I have no idea how that is possible, but Percy must have felt that a part of him was being pulled out of his body."

"Will he be okay?" Reyna asked in concern, while looking at Percy's limp body surrounded by his friends and cohort-mates.

The Medic nodded his head. "Yes, the Centurion possess incredibly strong willpower; he was able to prevent his essence from being stolen; however, it will time it will take time… a lot of time. The Centurion needs a lot of rest and regular intakes of ambrosia and nectar to heal and replenish his essence. Beyond that I don't know what's going on; only a child of Trivia or a god can sense a demigod's essence"

Reyna nodded as she looked at Percy with concern, if the quests are allotted today then Percy won't be able to take part in them. She knows for certain that Percy is destined to take part in one of them and if he doesn't take part in it, unknown destruction will be certain.

Suddenly the temperature dropped significantly. The air is becoming thick as a feeling of battle spread throughout the field. The skies are turning red, but no ordinary red… its blood red. Before they could even process these new events, a flash of blinding light forced everyone to close their eyes. When it finally receded, they are all looking like their in shock as Percy swiftly leapt up off the ground, without showing the signs of someone that just his essence attacked. Percy looked over and his eyes met Reyna's eyes and what she saw terrified her. Those green eyes usually filled full of mirth, are now a very pale shade of green, so much so that they almost look black.

Percy approached her but before he could even open his mouth to speak, a blinding flash of red is seen falling from the sky.

When everyone opened their eyes once again, they were met with a sight not seen in all of Reyna's years at camp.

A tall, well-built man wearing a military uniform with a MK 19 casually resting on his shoulder, is standing where the light had landed, and he is looking at Percy with an unreadable expression.

Reyna immediately understood who he is and fell into a deep bow, followed by the rest of the legion, except for Percy who simply stood there folding his arms and casually said." So you finally decided to show up huh."

The Man looked at Percy with a furious expression that promised unimaginable pain before the man would shoot him out of existence. And then suddenly a smirk adorned the man's face as he said. "Always the same huh? You don't change, even after losing your memory. Well, perhaps it's because you _are_ a stubborn little brat."

Percy glared at him so hard, even Reyna flinched in fear. He stepped forward and extended his hand but what he did next surprised everyone. He embraced the man in a man hug.

"It is good to see you." He said after he receded.

The man's smirk grew so much that it threatened to split his face. "Well, it is certainly nice to meet you again... My protégé."

 **A/N: Chapter 10 is done. Well we have our chapter here. Looks like someone is back into the game at CHB and oar hero's mentor finally decided to show his face.**

 **Now I don't know what went wrong with the last chapter but come on guys, 2000 views for a chapter and only 4 reviews, come on u r not helping here. Well I can only guess that it was a lack of a cliffhanger so be wary the next chapter's r gonna have a lot of em.**

 **Oh and the guest who asked me hat in chapter 1 y is artemis blushing red, I actually thought about it before writing. In a simple way, it is a trick of the gods. the gods do go around a lot in the mortal world, so to keep in sync with them and not be odd in the crowd, there body is mortal, so it performs like a mortal. Ichor does not exactly flow the same way as blood.**

 **I broke 10000 views and i have about 11700 views as of now. I guess things r going smoothly.**

 **Guys next chapter quests are gonna get assigned at both sides, so hang on for the ride and this time, please write a review while u read.**

 **READ &REVIEW **

**.kansalsudarsh**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **PERCY**

The pain was excruciating, it was almost too much for me to handle. Make no mistake, Percy has had his share of headaches, but this one… this one is unbearable. His mind couldn't fathom what was happening to him. For some reason the pain didn't feel real, it was not physical or even mental. This… this was something entirely different, and yet much more agonizing than anything he can remember feeling. It feels as if his skin was being ripped off of his body. Then suddenly the pain stopped as suddenly as it began. Percy tried to open his eyes, to stand up, or to even think properly, but he wasn't able to do anything. Then, he felt something different, something in his mind, whatever he was feeling it was powerful, ancient and very powerful. Percy's consciousness returned fully and it felt strong, he felt almost...divine. However, there was something wrong with it. It felt wrong. His mind, it didn't feel like his own, it was as if a foreign presence had invaded him.

It was then that a raspy voice spoke to him, but he was not able to hear it very well. Actually, he didn't hear at all. It was as if someone was speaking to him through his body, it was like a connection of minds. The voice returned but this time there was something else, a visage, a women's face. Her face was unnaturally wrinkly, it was like mud and the tone of her skin looked like earthen soil. Percy couldn't tell much, but he felt her power, it was this power that had invaded his mind and he knew that her power was beyond anything he could comprehend. He could feel the power from her aura as it rolled off her in enormous waves. For some reason her eyes remained closed, however he could still feel her gaze resting on him.

" _'Such a strong will, such strength, such determination for a demigod. It is a shame that you chose the other side, you would have been a worthy pawn child. But no matter, the blood that runs through you, will be a sacrifice worthy of the honor. Let my son have it, let him reap it, and I promise your demise shall be painless."_ The unknown woman spoke in his mind

Suddenly, Percy felt a jerk, he could feel his strength slipping away, as if it was being pried away from his grasping hands. It was painless true enough, but he could feel death coming for him. No! He couldn't die yet, there is so much he has to do, so much to for him to live for.

Percy willed himself to grasp what strength he had left. He fought his way to consciousness, but the pain, the pain returned, and with it came a pull, a pull that promised his demise.

Percy was fighting a tug of war within himself. But Percy held on, fighting to hold on to his consciousness, with the strength he had left he was barely able to grasp what was left of himself, as a part, a big part of his strength had already been taken. Then, with a final pull, he stormed his way out of the clutches of death, and the fading face of the woman who was still smiling, muttered these last words.

 _You chose your fate young demigod. You chose your fate._

Darkness consumed Percy once again as he embraced the chance to rest. Unfortunately, he is still feeling the effects of the struggle as well as the exhaustion from the loss of power.

 _When Percy finally woke up he was not on the field of Mars or the camp infirmary as one would expect, no he was someplace he did not seem to recognize, but yet it seemed vaguely familiar at the same time. There was nothing he could see that would help him identify where he was. All Percy knew was that he is in a small clearing, modified into some type of a training arena. It was a large oval shape, marked by rings of green fire all around the arena, as spears were placed one after another until it was like a fence. When one would look at it, they would see it as intimidating or maybe even scary, however what Percy felt was very different. He felt… at peace, somewhat at home even. The sound of small footsteps interrupted his daydreaming as he turned and uncapped Riptide- surprisingly it was there with him in the dream- just in time to see a big bulky body making its way towards him, in small yet gruff footsteps. It was clearly a man, he could tell that, a man with the broad shoulders and heavily muscled arms. He wore a military uniform with a large dangerous looking guns hanging loosely off his shoulders. He wore an army jacket over the uniform, along with a high tech looking sniper's helmet which covered the majority off his face. The man slowly raised his hands and removed the helmet, the face behind it shocking Percy with recognition._

 _"Remembering old' times punk?"_

 **JASON**

"Miss me?" said the new demigod who was obviously a friend of Leo's and Piper's

Jason was pretty freaked out at the sudden appearance of the creepy demigod. His hand moving dangerously close to the sword the Piper gave him, when suddenly the two veteran campers launched forward and engulfed the creepy kid in a hug. The guy wasn't able to take the force of the hug as the three of them fell to the ground.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes." Replied the demigod

The three of them rose up off the ground, the new kid was about to open his mouth to speak when Piper slapped him… **hard**. As Leo stood there and whistled.

"Damn it! That was hard, Piper!" exclaimed the demigod

Piper's glare was enough to make Leo keep his thoughts to himself for once. She turned to look at the now shocked kid as her glare only intensified.

"Two years, Nico! Two fucking years! We all were troubled and upset, we all wanted nothing more than to find him and bring him home, but your disappearance just made it worse. Do you know how worried I was, first he was gone and then you left. I never said you had to be around all the time, just one visit, a call, an Iris message or even a gods damned letter!" yelled a clearly upset Piper

Said boy just laughed as he brushed the nonexistent dirt off of his black jacket.

"Missed you too, Pipes. I missed you too." Said the demigod now identified as Nico.

Piper's glare softened, but it was obviously still there. "Don't ever disappear on us like that again! Okay, Nico. We all care about you. You don't need to do everything alone, okay."

Nico just looked down and nodded. With that, the small group of demigods wandered around camp, talking and getting to know each other better. Jason discovered that Nico is a son of Hades, the god of the underworld- that explains the pale skin and the shadow thingy- and is pretty much a brother to Piper- internally he breathed a sigh of relief at that- and that Nico use to be a total goth, that is until after the Titan war, then this Percy guy took him under his wing-

"Wait a second, who is this Percy guy? I mean I have only been here for about four hours and already I've heard about him a thousand times!" Exclaimed Jason

Seeing the expressions of the others darken, Jason immediately understood that he had hit a sore spot. He could see the pain in all of their eyes and was about to apologize when Piper raised her hand up to stop him.

"No need for that Jason. You are going to be staying here, so you might as well learn about Percy Jackson now." Said Piper

And with that she began reciting what she knew about the demigod known as Percy Jackson, which was practically everything. Piper told him about all of his quests and how he met her. Apparently, during his third year at camp, Percy was out on a small search and retrieval mission when he stumbled across Piper, while she was being attacked by a pack of hellhounds, Percy helped her and brought her to camp. Ever since then, the two had become great friends and were practically inseparable. As Piper continued to talk about him, it became clear that she admired this demigod immensely which was supported by the look of awe in her eyes as she talked about Percy, which didn't go unnoticed by Jason as a feeling of jealousy came over him.

"Where is Percy? I am pretty sure I didn't see anyone at the Poseidon table during lunch. Is he at his mom and step father's place?" asked Jason

Piper stopped talking. As a look of deep sorrow came over her face and tears began pooling in the corner of her eyes.

"H-he d-disappeared four y- years ago. We've been searching for him ever since, but we haven't been able to find a clue as to his whereabouts. We've all searched on our own and we were still unable to find anything in all that time. But, now..." Piper said shakily

Piper didn't need to finish the sentence, Jason knew what she meant. She meant that with his sudden appearance on the doorsteps of camp without any knowledge of his past. She is hoping that when Jason recovers his memory, he would have some knowledge about Percy. Jason felt a sudden surge of envy and anger. That was all he meant to them, a source of information on a missing hero. Before he could think about regaining his composure, he opened his fat mouth and said "Well, I'm not sure about this, guys. I mean who knows what could've happened in those years. All I mean to say is that he could've di-"

Jason wasn't able to finish the sentence as he felt a sharp stinging pain on his right cheek. He looked up to see an enraged daughter of Aphrodite, but behind that expression, Jason could see her pain. Tears were threatening to fall out from the corner of her eyes.

"He isn't dead. He is alive, he is out there somewhere and I'm gonna find him. I thought you were a good guy, someone who would help us. But no, you are just an arrogant son of Zeus who doesn't know what he's talking about. Percy is alive and I'm going to find him, with or without your help." Screamed a visibly upset Piper

Piper's dam broke as tears started to fall. She quickly wiped them away and ran, as tears continued falling out of her eyes.

Nico gave Jason a murderous look before sprinting away in the direction that Piper went. Jason looked down, ashamed of what he just did. He let his jealousy get the better of him and in turn he said things that he never should've said. Piper probably hates him right now. He looked up at Leo expecting to see an angry son of Hephaestus but all he saw was Leo shaking his head with a disappointed expression on his face.

"You-you're not angry with me?" Jason asked in surprise

Leo sighed and held a serious expression as he faced him.

"Jason, as much as I looked up to Percy as a hero or as much as I want him to be safe, honestly, I can't blame you. Almost everyone has lost hope after this much time has passed, but Piper and Nico won't give up. I don't know what they feel or think, but Piper and Nico were as close to Percy as one can get, so you need to think about it from their point of view. They're like family and they will not just accept that Percy has left them. But don't talk like that in front of Piper, she has become desperate, and with your sudden appearance without any memory, she has a small flicker of hope that somehow he is safe and she will be able to bring him home." Said Leo

Jason winced as he heard of how close they were, he feels guilty for saying those things, but he has a question, something he has wanted to ask for some time.

"Uh, were Piper and Percy, you know, an item." Jason asked with uncertainly

Leo turned to him with a surprised expression, which said the question had caught him off guard. He held a serious expression and Jason thought that he would say something Jason would definitely not like, but the most unexpected thing happened. Leo burst out laughing. He was rolling on the ground, holding his stomach as his face turned blue from the lack of air. Jason looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as he didn't see anything funny in that statement.

Leo rose up but he was still laughing with breaks, like laughter-hiccups." So-sorry bu-but Percy and Pi-Piper a-an i-item. Hahaha. Dude, Piper and Percy are like sister-brother, they are like siblings."

Jason felt like throwing himself off a cliff at that statement. He was such an idiot, he didn't even think before saying something.

Leo was still laughing, stifling small snickers. When he finally calmed down, he looked at Jason with what was probably a face of mocking seriousness.

"Ahh forget it. The sun is setting, I think we should go ahead and get you moved in to you to your cabin Jason. You probably want to get some rest and get settled in your cabin before dinner. Come on, we don't want any Hermes cabin members in there before we get you settled in." Leo said

With that Leo led the son of Zeus to his cabin. Jason listened to the hyperactive son of the smith god, but wasn't very happy as he felt really bad about the way he talked to Piper earlier, truthfully he himself didn't believe a word he said, but he was filled of envy and jealousy when Piper talked about Percy as a hero. He knew that it was a very sensitive topic, Percy's disappearance four years ago had taken a toll on all of them. Despite his blunder today, Jason was determined to make up for it, and apologize to Piper for his words today, though it was a long shot, maybe she might even forget what happened today and forgive him. Although he was more worried about the son of Hades. The look Nico gave him was a warning for him to watch his back and Jason was pretty sure he didn't want Nico after his head. He made up his mind to make sure that the son of Hades was around when he apologized to Piper.

Jason followed Leo as he led them to the Zeus cabin. Though Jason had seen the cabins before, he hasn't been around enough to memorize where each of them are. Soon Leo came to a stop and Jason was pretty sure there was the cabin of the big daddy in all of its glory. The two story cabin was of a pure white highly polished marble with strips of sky blue running through them, indicating his father's domain of the skies. The cabin also had an eagle, Zeus's sacred animal and lighting flowing in tubes all around the borders of the cabin. All in all, the cabin looked pretty bad-ass.

Leo turned to face him with a grin. "So, Jason there is the cabin of your mighty dad. You should go and get settled in, you know set out the bunks and place all of your personal items on the shelves, or in the trunks. I am going to be, you- know -where if you need me."

With that Leo set out, but before he could get too far Jason called to him. 'Uh, Leo what do you mean "set out the bunks" ' Jason asked a little nervously, he didn't want to sound too dependent on anyone, even if it was justified considering the fact that he had never stepped foot into a cabin before today, but it still felt wrong for him to be dependent on someone. He didn't know if it was because of the fact that his father is the king of the gods or something else entirely, it just felt wrong to depend on someone so much.

Leo just face palmed and called himself an idiot for not explaining. "Come on Jason, I'll show you. Your dad won't electrify me for helping his son... maybe... I think."

Jason led him into the cabin before Leo could change his mind.

When Jason went inside, what he saw disappointed him, kind of. The inside of the cabin was impressive, no doubt about that, but the place didn't feel like home. Not nearly. There were dark walls with flaming torches. Then there is a statue in the middle of the room of Zeus himself, with a regal expression and the master bolt in his hands. This cabin, just didn't feel homey and comfortable as a home should. It was more like a temple dedicated to Zeus, not a home for his children.

The more disturbing fact is the lack of any bunk beds, shelves or basically anything that is required for a person to use.

Jason looked at Leo questioningly as Leo just smirked and pointed to the torches. Jason was no expert but he understood what Leo meant. Jason moved over to the nearest torch and put his hand on it. It moved, certifying his belief that there was a lever or a switch beneath it. Jason pulled it down and there was a small creaking sound. Jason looked around and saw the face of the cabin change entirely. Comfortable looking beds rose out of the floor from underneath each of the flaming torches. Once they had all settled Jason was about to ask Leo about the presence of the shelves he mentioned but the son of the smith god had already moved from his place. Jason looked up to see Leo moving towards a certain bed. The bed was right back in the rear end of the cabin, the only bed clear of the gaze from Zeus's statue. The bed had some wrinkles on it, proving that it had a user before. Jason certainly understood his or her choice, nobody would want to sleep with the statue of Zeus looming over them especially with his master bolt in hand. Leo walked up to the bunk and carefully pulled some sort of lever at the rear of it. Again, a creaking noise followed but this time only in that area. The marble tile below the bed slid revealing a large hole out of which a closet rose out. The wall behind the bed also opened out, dragging a nightstand forward.

Jason moved forward but Leo paid no heed, as he had opened the doors of the closet and was staring at something with a dreamy look on his face.

When Jason reached the dazed mechanic, he almost face palmed. Leo was staring at some pictures taped to a wall. The photos were of many different situations, but all of them had a beautiful yet alternative rock type girl in them. The girl looked extremely familiar to Jason with her spiked black hair and electric blue eyes. There were numerous photos of her in different clusters. The first cluster consisted of photos of her along with a blonde haired boy and a small blonde haired, grey eyed girl. They all looked very young, but yet the girl and boy had a look of maturity in their faces.

In the next cluster the girl looked a little older and there were different photos of her along with different campers but most of them included Nico, Piper and a black haired green eyed boy.

In the final cluster, there were photos of the same girl along with a number other girls- all in silver clothing. They were performing different activities- archery, sparring and some cooking of meals.

Leo was still gazing at pictures so intently, it creeped Jason out when he didn't blink so Jason thought he might look around so he could get to know a bit more about his only cabin-mate. There was not much to see but there was one thing caught Jason's attention- a large photo nailed to the wall in a frame.

That picture was captivating. It was a photo of the same girl along with the same sea green eyed boy from before and Piper as well as Nico.

They all had tattered clothes and various cuts and bruises on their faces, but they all looked happy, with the two girls in the middle, their arms around the necks of the two boys. There were tear marks on their faces, none more than the boy and the girl yet they all looked happy, they looked like family.

Jason looked closely to see writing above the heads on all of the photos. The writing is a little faded but you could make it out if you looked closely, so Jason looked closely at the name above the boy. _PERCY JACKSON_. Whoa, so this the great Percy Jackson. Then Jason peered his eyes away from him and looked over to the girl's name. When he did, he stumbled back as he fell down hard, just as Leo caught him.

"Jason, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

Jason pointed to the photo on the wall. Leo helped him up and scrunching his face he looked at the photo but didn't see anything different.

"What about it?"

"Th-That n-name. T-Thalia G-Grace." Stuttered Jason

Leo nodded for him to continue. Jason swallowed before continuing.

"I-I know h-her. Leo, Thalia, she's m-my s-sister." Said Jason who was clearly in shock

 **PERCY**

"Remembering old time's punk?" asked the unknown man

Percy didn't exactly know what he was doing, but before he could decide on a course of action, his still unknown second nature kicked in. Percy's body seemingly moved on its own as he moved with surprising speed and kicked at the man's feet. Almost as if rehearsed, the man's left foot rose and he hooked it into Percy's leg and swung it in an upward arc, successfully knocking Percy onto his back.

The man looked at him with an unreadable expression, before his face turned into a surprising smirk as he extended his hand to the still down demigod. The man gazed at him through these thick black sunglasses, which made his eyes invisible. But Percy saw something. He saw horrifying red flames dancing through those eyes, promising pain and ruthlessness to those that dared cross this man. Well that is what Percy thought at least. His mind didn't want to trust this unknown deity but his hands had seemingly practiced this scenario as they rose and grasped the man's hands in a firm grip as he was pulled up.

"Who are you?" Percy asked bewildered.

The man looked at him with a mock hurt expression. "Well, Perseus it certainly is disappointing that you don't remember me after all the time we spent together."

"Excuse me. I think you've gotten the facts wrong –no offence to you-I'm pretty sure I'm-was-am- whatever, I'm straight!" Percy said indignantly.

The man's expression darkened and Percy was pretty sure he was stepping into dangerous territory but the man did the least expected thing. He started laughing… loudly.

"Honestly punk, I think I want to reverse the effects of your training a bit, this old attitude of yours is amusing." He said chuckling.

Percy ignored the comment, he was more concerned with the fact that the man knew him and more importantly, he said something about training him. Percy wasn't very good with memories- amnesia, duh- but he was pretty sure he had received training at some point in time. Percy proved this by the fact that he was able to hold his own against the legion's most famed fighters, showing that he had received training at some point in his still unknown past, a demigod's instincts cannot be that strong naturally. Including his pre-owned brandished weapon- with Riptide thrown into the fray it made him certain that someone had taught him the skills of battle before his arrival at camp. And then there's Lupa, she believes that he is supposed to wield a spear called "Oath Keeper"- whatever that is- and he is supposed to be some sort of a super honorable and totally awesome warrior. In spite of this, Percy knew that Lupa rarely joked around, especially when it concerns the safety and future of Rome, she does NOT crack a snicker or a smile. Gathering all of these clues, along with the appearance of this guy, who does seem strangely familiar, not to mention he totally looks like someone who would train those you-can-nail-a-hammer-into-me-without-me-knowing people, as his extremely straight posture and military uniform suggest.

"Uh-huh, no offence but without your name, it exactly doesn't ring a bell." Percy said.

The man looked at him with a serious expression, something about this, was very familiar to him instead of that laugh he gave a couple of minutes ago.

'Look kid, I'm not supposed to tell you, what I am about to tell you, because **she** has forbidden us from giving you any information concerning your past'-

Percy was about to ask who this "she" was but the man lifted his hand up to prevent any interruptions.

"Kid, don't interrupt me now, I don't have a lot of time to talk, **he** is still preventing us from interacting with the mortal world. As if our inactivity will stop their rise. Doesn't he know its inevitab-"

Percy coughed out loud to stop him from his rambling and it worked.

"Yeah, well kid the name's Mars Ultor- surely you know of me- and I've a lot to tell you." Said the now named Mars

 **LINE BREAK**

 **REYNA**

Utter silence, that was what followed that declaration. Mars looked around and gave a slight chuckle at the gaping faces of the legionnaires.

'Well, I have to say, I expected a little more drama at this revelation. It kind of makes me feel unimportant.' Mars said in a disappointed tone

That was enough to snap the legion out of its shock as many of the legionnaires started nervously chattering between them. Reyna understood the nervousness of the campers, this is big news. The gods have not trained any demigod personally in centuries. She turned to the legion and raised her hands silencing all talking immediately. Reyna looked around observing the various expressions that the legionaries wore. The veterans of the Titan war- at least those who are still in the legion- had a stoic expression, one that Reyna knew very well. In all honesty she knew that most of them understood the situation by now and she knew that a large number of them would be worried. Reyna knows because she feels the same as her legionaries, as they all have faced war, death, and they have all watched as their comrade's fell right before their eyes as they struggled to survive. She knew none of them wanted to experience another war of the gods but she also had faith that the older legionaries would not abandon New Rome in this dire time. However, the younger ones had a very different variety of expressions. Some of their expressions were of awe, while others were looks of fright, while a select few had looks of envy on their faces.

Reyna turned back to face the two at the center of the camps attention only to find Percy had stepped back a little to stand alongside his junior centurion Bianca, just as Octavian was approaching. Reyna smiled, Percy knew he stole enough attention today and he needed to step back a little before he gave Octavian an opportunity to capitalize on his weakness and the arrival of Mars Ultor.

Mars had seemingly stored away his smiling expression and it had returned to the one of stoic seriousness that is normally associated with one of New Rome's most respected gods.

Octavian grasped the opportunity and approached the god of war before Reyna had a chance to address the war god herself. It was just like Octavian to capitalize on the situation during a moment of indecision.

He gave a bow so deep, that his nose almost touched the ground with his bow.

"Almighty Lords Mars, we humbly welcome your presence in our camp. We are so beyond-" Octavian stated to say but was cut off by Mars

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." Mars cut him off as he looked around the legion, estimating the military strength.

"Huh, the strength of the army has grown significantly, someone's been busy." He joked but no one laughed except Percy who kept his snickers low by putting a hand over his mouth.

Bianca gave her fellow centurion a death glare whereas Percy maintained an innocent face and simply said "what, it was funny."

Mars's face then grew into one of total seriousness as he held a grave expression.

"Romans, I bring grave news."

The Legion immediately quieted down at that. Whatever it was, it had to be very big to startle Mars.

"On the normally festive day of the Feast of Fortuna, New Rome shall be attacked by an army of monsters." Mars announced

The legion became deadly silent as nothing, and they mean absolutely nothing made any noise whatsoever. Suddenly chaos erupted, as legionaries from all cohorts shouted in protests, especially the veterans of the Titan war who knew and understood the true destructive nature of war. Reyna was about to try and regain order of the legion when suddenly the earth rumbled as an earthquake rocked the field of Mars. The earthquake itself was not of a high magnitude but it was enough to knock many of the legionaries off their feet and silence the others. All turned their attention to a certain son of Neptune who had stomped his foot hard enough to cause the earthquake by using his father's powers.

Seeing that everyone had regained their composure, Mars started to speak once again. Mars had a look of determination on his face, but Reyna knew that whatever the problem is, it was much more than a battle on the Feast of Fortuna. Mars has NEVER been afraid of battle, and he has always trusted New Rome and its legionaries to defeat all enemies of New Rome and as everyone was aware at times Mars Ultor himself would aid them in the battle by releasing the aura of Iusitos.

"Make no mistake, I have faith in all of you to defeat the enemies of New Rome, but this time it is very different. You must have noticed that monsters have not been staying dead for long, they reform almost instantly. That is because the god of Death himself has been captured and chained. A quest is to be issued- to free Death itself." Stated Mars in an extremely serious tone

Reyna could almost see all the gears running through the heads of the senator's brains, looking for some type of advantage that they can use to ensure their choice of one of the questers.

"Before you decide on the quest or the members of the quest there is much more troubling news." Added Mars

Oh, shit. Reyna honestly does not want to hear this, she knew something grave was going to happen today, she even knew that more than one quest would be issued. But she did not know what could be more troublesome than endless death.

"That is but one of your problems. The more devastating problem is that Iusitos- the Spear of Roman Honor... has been stolen." Mars said to a stunned silent crowd of legionaries.

 **A/N: And that ends our wonderful Ch11. This one was balanced between both CHB & CJ. Nico di Angelo is back into the game baby. I would have updated earlier but I had no time to type, besides, I did update in this week.**

 **I finally broke 50 reviews, 150 follows and 100 favourites all at the same time, It feels great.**

 **In the last chapter i had 5000 views. That is big considering it took me 9 chapters to break 10000 views.**

 **Next Chapter will either come extremely early or very late. This is a holiday week but I got high fever yesterday. So it depends in how my health goes.**

 **The is another cliffhanger in this chapter, but hey don't blame me-I warmed u and besides cliffhangers r fun to write and it makes readers come back for more.**

 **READ & REVIEW **

**.kansalsudarsh**


	12. Chapter 12

**REYNA**

"That is but one of your problems. The more devastating issue is that Iusitos- the Spear of Roman Honor...has been stolen."

"Holy Shit!" Were the first words that ran through the praetor's mind. It is now that she understands what has happened to Percy. It is a well-known fact that the spear bonds to its wielder. If someone tries to remove their connection he would feel as if a part of him was removed. This confirms the fact that Percy truly does wield the spear. She had not questioned what Lupa had told her as a show of respect to the wolf goddess but she had not fully believed her. Yes, Percy is very strong and she even has a small crush on him but still, to wield the spear is an honor no demigod has held since the second Titan War; but now, after seeing the relationship he shares with Mars, Reyna has little doubts about the legitimacy of that claim.

Mars is not only the patron of Rome but also the creator and power source of Iusitos. The story is a well-known tale that delves into the long history of Rome.

During the first battle of the Caesar Civil War the Commander of Roman Rebel Army- Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus ("Pompey the Great") demanded to battle the Commanding general of Caesars Roman Army in a one on one battle. This was actually a ploy to cause a division between the different legions who had joined forces to defend the Roman Empire. The ploy was a success as the praetors of the legions- XII, X, V and of course, the emperor's favorite – Legion I began to argue. The praetor's continued to argue to such an extent that a fight broke out between the various praetors'. What happened next was nothing short of a massacre. The praetor of the First legion killed all of the other praetors and of course, this led to a massive revolt within the various legions. The legions of the X and V quickly left the battle as did the first legion. Only the Twelfth legion stood their ground, even though the army outnumbered them ten to one. Impressed by their bravery and dedication to Rome and its citizens, Mars wanted to give a gift to the entire legion, he had wanted to bless them, but that was simply not possible. That was the first time in the history of the gods that Mars and Vulcan collaborated. Together the two gods collaborated to forge a weapon that would be just as powerful, if not more so than the standard eagle bequeath to them by Jupiter – together they came to forge the weapon known as Iusitos. Mars turned himself into a boar- his sacred animal- and his very tusk was cut-off and placed inside the spear.

The spear was thus blessed with the power of Mars and was passed onto the Twelfth Legion. Although, they didn't win the fight, they did not lose the fight either as they were able to push the invading forces back before they retreated on the emperor's orders. Since that day, the spear has been passed down from generation to generation to the best warrior in the legion- decided by a tournament held once every four years. Well that was until the end of the second Titan war. What happened at that time still brings shame to the legion and even thinking about it brings a red tint of anger to Reyna's face, as she remembered the events that led to the legion losing Iusitos. A number of legionnaires were drunk by the end of the party held in celebration of the end of war, however a few of the children of Bacchus committed an act that would shamed the entire legion. They got extremely drunk and rushed into the praetoria when no one was looking. When they reached the display case holding Iusitos they broke open the case and stole the Spear. By the time the other legionnaires returned to the praetoria it was too late, the children of Bacchus were lying dead on the floor. From their facial expressions it looked as if their very souls had been incinerated, as Mars was standing their looking at them with a disapproving look of anger on his face. He retrieved the spear and flashed out without another word. That was the last time anyone saw the Spear and the last time anyone talked about it. It became a subject of shame for the legion and New Rome; that is until today. When suddenly Reyna was interrupted from her musings when she heard her name being called.

Reyna looked up to see Octavian looking at her with a smug smile on his face. He turned to look at the legion with an expression that said "what did I tell you."

Thankfully Percy came to her rescue. "Well, what do you expect her to say Octavian? Are you trying to say she will not accept and follow the orders of Lord Mars himself? If he commands that Frank Zhang, his son lead the quest to free death in Alaska then that is what will be done!" Percy exclaimed.

Reyna threw him a very brief almost uncatchable look of thankfulness before she gave a nod of consent. Despite the fact that Frank is on probation and thusly not qualified by the rules of the legion to go on quest, it was pretty much over-ruled when Mars himself commanded that his son lead the quest.

Mars nodded and turned back to Percy. "Then I believe that it is one problem accounted for. Now for the next and much more troublesome problem. Another quest is to be issued, this quest is to retrieve the Spear of Rome from the clutches of our enemies."

Nervous chatters spread throughout the sea of demigods and Reyna couldn't blame them at all. One quest from the gods was a very rare occurrence, but two, two at the same time is almost unheard of.

Octavian believed this as an opportune time to try and retake control, again. "But Lord Mars, two quest's at the sam- "

Mars plucked a grenade from his belt. "What was that, augur!"

Octavian noticeably paled before he chose to change his words. "I mean of course, a quest needs to be issued for this as well. I will personally read the auguries and get a prophecy for this quest-"

"No kid. There will be no prophecy for this quest!" Said an irritated Mars

Everyone turned to look at Mars with a surprised and confused expression. Mars himself had given the prophecy for the other quest earlier, although, thankfully it was not too much of a riddle and gave the demigods a clear and concise idea of what was to happen.

"But how is the quest supposed to-" Octavian started to say

"I know!" An all too familiar voice interrupted.

They turned to look at Percy who had a determined expression on his face.

"Percy? What do you mean, you know?" Reyna asked, before Octavian could open his mouth and use this as an opportunity to play Percy down.

"I had a dream yesterday, I know what to do to retrieve the spear." Percy stated

"Oh and how would that be relevant to this quest?" Octavian asked in a very well-known curious tone. "I don't suppose you have somehow gained the blessing of Apollo overnight?"

Percy glared at the augur. "You know as well as I do that demigod dreams are not normal dreams; they are a warning for the future. We all know that Octavian."

Thunder rumbled overhead. Mars looked up and sighed. "I cannot stay any longer. I am afraid Jupiter calls. The quests are both to be three man quests." He looked at Frank who still look shell shocked and pointed at Bianca. "Take her with you, my son. She will be needed on your quest and as for your third companion choose whoever you see fit, I do not really mind." He then looked at Percy. "Perseus, I expect greatness of you. You shall lead the quest and retrieve the Spear of Rome or all hope is lost. Goodbye Romans, I hope we live to see each other again." And with that Mars disappeared in a flash of red leaving behind a thoroughly confused and equally scared Roman army.

Reyna mentally shook herself free of her thoughts, she needed to regain control of the legion. Now is not the time for daydreaming.

She turned to face the awe struck group of centurions and looked at Frank. "Centurions!" All heads turned to her. "Meeting in the senate house! There will be a senate meeting to discuss the two quests and prepare our defenses for the upcoming battle and of course, elect the quest members. Frank Zhang, you are also required to be present for the meeting." Frank gave her a small nod but still looked confused and depressed.

She turned to face the crowd of Romans assembled. "Romans! Dismissed!"

Within seconds the large sea of demigods had departed the fields, all making their way over to the activities allotted to them.

Reyna departed from the field and began to make her way over to the senate house. Just as she had exited, a voice called up to her from behind.

"Hey Reyna wait up!" a voice yelled out from behind her.

Usually Reyna would have reprimanded any legionnaire that dared talk to her in such a casual manner, but she didn't exactly want to sound unfriendly to the all too familiar voice.

Percy jogged up to her.

"So you are making your way over to senate house too?" Percy asked her

It wasn't much of a question, more like a statement one gives to start up a conversation. She just nodded.

"So, why are you walking all alone?" Inquired Percy

She stopped all of a sudden and looked at Percy with a look that must've been pretty funny.

"I mean, you could've waited for everyone." Percy stated like it was the normal thing to do.

Reyna was about to ask who he meant by everyone when a horde of Centurions appeared behind her.

 **LINE BREAK**

Reyna was now walking to the senate meeting accompanied by a large group of Centurions around her. The group consisted of The Minerva Twins, the centurions of the Second, Dakota and Hazel, centurions of the Fifth, Bobby the centurion of the Third, Percy and Bianca, the centurions of the fourth and Frank Zhang, who had been specifically requested due to the fact that he is to lead the quest to Alaska.

Well not a very large group when compared to that of the cohorts and other groups she has led into battle but she truly felt as if she was in the middle of a sea of demigods. She has never had a large group of people accompanying her anywhere and it felt kind of nice. As they all walked with her the girls were gossiping, the Minerva Twins arguing about which of them would score higher on an IQ test and Percy had put Dakota in a head lock for his antics at the bath house, while Bobby laughed his head off. Honestly for once, she felt like a normal mortal girl walking around with her group of friends which had a healthy dose of annoyingness and humor. It was like she was not a Praetor of a legion of Roman demigods- who fight to death as regularly as one eats peanut butter-, like they were not all going into a confrontation with silver tongued, power hungry politicians, like they were not going to prepare for a quest from which they had less than average chances of returning. Yet somehow... It felt good. It felt good to not worry about your lives every second or constantly ponder who could be an infiltrating spy inside your own ranks. For the first time since Reyna had come to Camp Jupiter, she actually felt at home, like she belonged here, in-between these goofballs. Ever since her first day of Camp, all Reyna had done is train, train and train more. She had wanted to overcome all of her emotions; she wanted to make her mother proud. She had never bothered to make any friends; she thought it was a stupid concept. She always thought making attachments was futile, one day they too would leave her just like her sister and she would break down emotionally. But now looking at the truly happy faces behind her, she realized one thing, she felt happy and she wanted to stay that way for once.

A small elbow to her ribs startled Reyna out of her own musings as she looked up to annihilate anyone who dared to touch her.

"Hey, what's wrong, Reyna, what you thinking about?" Asked a voice that Reyna had grown accustomed to.

"Oh it's nothing Percy, I was just thinking about what Octavian could possibly say to hinder the quests." She said hastily, there was no way she was going to tell him what she was thinking about, she still had her pride burning inside her.

Percy gave her a lopsided grin "Just relax for once Reyna. I know you're really worried about the upcoming attack and these quests, I know that expression because it is exactly what I saw in the mirror a couple of minutes ago. This-" He gestured around her with open arms where the entire group was laughing and chatting away with each other. "Is the last time we will get to truly laugh? Once it starts, there will be a domino effect, one thing will lead to another and fall like domino's. Soon, we will all be too busy trying to save our butts to enjoy ourselves so don't think too much about it, okay."

Reyna wanted to call him extremely stupid and laugh at what he had just said telling him that he is so naive. But inside she knew that he was right. Reyna had already faced one war and she knew that once it starts there will be no breaks. The deaths and various responsibilities that come with war will take its toll on everyone. Her insides were burning, how in the name of Jupiter is Percy so calm. Gods, not only is he super annoying and infuriatingly handsome, but his calmness is extremely endearing. As the domed roof of the Senate House came into view Reyna glanced behind her at her group of friends (Gods, she felt so delighted to say that) and she knew one thing, she was going to give her life if it was what it took to protect them.

 **BIANCA**

"You know the Venus girl from your coho-" Hazel started to ask Jane

"Yes, I heard that she was going all googly eyes over my brother. Do you know how annoying it is to have girls storming near you just so they can talk to your twin?" asked Jane

"Well, I really don't know but you can do about it, but Bianca certainly has some ideas about that. I've heard that she is thinking about installing a full fledge anti- Venus girls security system around the centurion chambers. Something about-" Hazel was saying until she was interrupted.

"Girls, can you two stop talking as if I'm not here." Bianca groaned at the two girls beside her. She has had enough of the gossiping. At the start it was fine, with the occasional teasing but by the gods, she never knew Jane even had the capability of being so annoying. You'd think that two centurion daughters of Pluto and a daughter of Minerva could talk about something serious like how the camp's defenses has blind spots or what kind of necessities their cohorts were lacking, but no she felt as if she had been surrounded by a horde of Venus girls high on Dakota's extra sugar Kool Aid.

Hazel made a face at Bianca while Jane stuck her tongue out at her, but both of them stopped their nonsense. It's about time they did.

"So Bianca any thoughts about who you would prefer your third companion to be on your quest?" Hazel asked with a hint of longing in her voice which didn't go unnoticed by Bianca.

"I am not actually sure. I had initially thought about asking Percy to join us but as you know, that is out of question now. Besides, in all honesty it's Frank's decision, he will be the one designated to choose the quest members. Knowing Zhang he will definitely choose you. And honestly, I couldn't think of a better option. I'm just tagging along because Mars has commanded it. "And hopefully it will be the first clue to regaining my memory." That went unsaid as the words hung in the air itself.

Hazel's face visibly brightened at that but she did not utter another word as the group of Centurions and the Praetor had reached the senate house. The Eight entered the marble columned building as they separated and went to sit at their respective centurion and praetor tables. Or to the left side of the house, in Frank's case.

Bianca walked up to the fourth's table and took a seat beside Percy as Reyna began to give the senators a brief summary of what happened.

"-and finally he vanished returning to Olympus." Reyna said to the Senate. Retelling the events of earlier in the evening.

Silence, utter silence followed the words of the praetor. And then, suddenly chaos erupted in the Senate House. A large number of senators were yelling that a new comer shouldn't be allowed to lead such an important quest while others were glaring at the awkwardly shuffling son of Mars sitting in a corner. Honestly, Bianca didn't know what exactly to think of Frank. She liked him a lot, he was nice to her and he was one of the only ones who even bothered to make an effort to form a friendship with her. But Bianca was a little skeptical about his leadership capabilities. He is a fine fighter but leading a quest is a lot of responsibility, maybe too much responsibility for the son of Mars. He just didn't look like someone she could depend on with her life.

"SILENCE!" Reyna roared above the noise and the Senate immediately quieted down. Bianca fought an unhealthy urge to dive under the table and hide herself from Reyna's furious expression. Bianca thought Reyna was intimidating enough when she is normal, but when she is angry- may the fates be with you.

Seemingly satisfied that she had everyone's attention she turned her gaze over to Frank who immediately stood up.

"Frank Zhang!" Reyna called out as she said his name like it was an unhealthy stale meal." I believe Lord Mars's instructions were quite clear on your part. You will lead a quest of three to Alaska where you will have to find the chained god of Death, Thanatos and free him. I assume you have chosen your second companion knowing that you shall be accompanied by Bianca di Angelo as your first quest mate."

Frank took a deep breath and with much more confidence than he probably had he announced "Yes Praetor! My second companion shall be Hazel Levesque, centurion of the fifth cohort!"

As soon as a small creak of someone standing from their seats was heard, Reyna turned around and glared at the offending senator. Probably scared out of his mind, he sat back down without another word swallowing whatever he wanted to say. Reyna turned and gave Frank an approving nod.

"A wise decision to be accompanied by daughters of Pluto on a quest to free death, Zhang." She turned around and faced the audience in general. "I believe that is all for the quest to Alaska." She turned her gaze to Percy and he nodded to her as he stood up to take the stage. "Before I present our primary goal in the quest to you, I need to inform you of my chosen companions." She nodded for him to continue.

"If they accept, I ask Jake and his sister Jane, the centurions of the second cohort to accompany me. Their wisdom will be of great help on this quest as we have an unclear destination. Their battle prowess have also been proven in battle and in the arena fighting against myself." Percy finished

Jane looked thoroughly surprised while Jake hid his astonishment well. She could only guess that it meant that he had not informed the two of his plans.

They both stood up and nodded. "We will be honored to be of service to the legion and to help protect a fellow Roman."

Reyna nodded and the three sat down. "I believe that it is the conclusion of the discussion. The legion will provide you with a small supply of godly foods and mortal money but I am sorry we cannot provide you any more help." She said looking genuinely apologetic. "These are dire times and we need all of our resources to prepare ourselves for the battle. If no one has anything to add, the senate is dismissed."

They all nodded and began exiting. When outside, Bianca searched for her companions and the fellow questers when she noticed the absence of her fellow centurion. Noticing who she was looking for Jake pointed back to the praetoria.

"Reyna asked to meet Percy in a private meeting." He said.

Bianca just nodded and looked back at the praetoria. She was admittedly a little worried because she had a rough idea of what the Praetor wanted to talk to Percy about and all she hoped was that her sometimes oblivious cousin doesn't mess up their already tangled situation even further.

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back with the twelfth chapter of the sheathed sword. So how did u like it, huh. It had been about time i updated, just so u know, before u bombard me with insults i had been diagnosed with dengue so i couldnt write. Well the quest mates were unexpected right, i know most of u expected Bianca to be on the quest with him but I had planned the things very differently.**

 **Guys please check out my other story The Roman Shadow. Honestly saying, I had the idea around my head for so long I actually feel relieved to have started writing. The story has more or less a little inspiration from The Twins of Rome but dont worry the story line is totally different. The only thing even a little similar will be that I am showing Percy as a Roman before the Titan War. That story is gonna be long because Percy is going to change from the outcast and unaccepted to the hero. I am hoping you all would show similar support to that story as u have given this.**

 **SO guys PLEASE REVIEW, it is what keeps me going. Actually I dont care, u can Pm me too just please tell me your thoughts on my stories. Thank you.**

 **READ &REVIEW**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **PERCY**

The amnesiac demigod strolled up the walkway of the praetoria as he approached the home of the praetor. Percy had no idea what the praetor wanted with him, but he was pretty sure that with two quests and a monster army on its way to attack camp, that Reyna must have some type of information or plan to help sway the unpredictable fate of these quest in their favor. He reached the room where he had been summoned to and was about to step in, before he remembered his place. No matter how close of a friend Reyna may have become, she was still a hard and firm leader and as such, she might not take well to him coming in without using proper protocol. So he knocked on the door of the praetor's house. No response. He waited a minute before he knocked again. This time a reply came, fast, almost hastily fast.

"Who is it?" Reyna's voice asked from inside the walls of the house, sounding a little flustered, but Percy was pretty sure he was imagining it.

"It is me, Praetor. It's Percy." He called back to her.

"Oh, come in Percy." She replied.

Percy nodded to himself as he opened the door of the house. He was immediately surrounded and engulfed by an amazingly warm smell. It was the scent of the wild mixed with the scent of rain watered mud. The scent was intoxicating, I must say if you haven't ever smelled this scent before, you must have been living in your own little world.

Slowly and methodically Percy gazed around the room. He was pretty sure the amazing scent was coming from the living room which was a little across the hall. The hallway was huge, with tall walls and top-to-bottom windows covered by purple velvet curtains which let some sunlight in but not so much that it would be too much. The walls were of a yellowish-golden color and the floor was covered in a soft lush carpet all.

Percy removed his shoes and made his way into the house walking towards the praetor's office, where he knew Reyna would be. As expected Percy found Reyna sitting in one of the praetor's chair's behind the table, sorting through various files.

The praetor's office was a big room decorated with numerous spoils of conquest and battles. There was a small fireplace built into the far wall with a table placed in front of it with two armchairs sitting to the sides of the table.

Percy moved towards the Praetor and stood in attention as any good Centurion would.

"You asked for me, Praetor?" Percy asked

Reyna sighed as she looked up from the bundle of files to find the sea-green eyed demigod waiting calmly for her orders. She nodded to him as she gestured to the seat in front of him.

Percy carefully sat in the chair as he observed the daughter of Bellona's disheveled appearance. She looked stressed and tired, something which he clearly understood as the burden of leadership as well as preparing for the impending attack on camp.

"So," Percy said, as he grew impatient about asking Reyna the reason for him being summoned. "What is it you needed with me, Reyna?"

Reyna sighed as she stood up from her seat. She paced around a bit before stopping and looking Percy directly in the eye.

"What is your plan, Percy? Do you have a place in mind to begin your journey?" She asked him calmly.

"We will set out to find the Old Man of the Sea." He replied. "I don't know much about him, but the sea creatures surrounding the Bay Area might have knowledge of him."

She nodded and bit her bottom lip, displaying a small sign of nervousness, which is something that the praetor never showed. Percy sat there quietly for a moment considering the consequences of the situation, he really didn't want to be punished with stable cleaning but he can't stand to see his friend like this. So his curiosity got the best of him and said "is something wrong, Reyna? You know you can tell me, right." He said with softness in his voice.

From her expression, Reyna was completely surprised by his words.

Seeing her expression, Percy was afraid he had said something stupid or over stepped his bounds, but was proven wrong when Reyna suddenly sighed and said. "It's this battle Percy. You know as well as I do that this is just the start of something bigger and more destructive than the last war. The truth is, despite being a daughter of war, I have seen the horrors committed in war that I don't want to experience ever again. The last time I didn't have that much to lose, I had very few friends and did not experience much camaraderie with the legionnaires, and my relationship with the rest of the Romans was kept official. You know the standard I'm the praetor and you're the troop relationship. But be it for the better or worse, this time I have much, much more to lose. I…I… don't want to lose anyone, not Bianca, not Jake, not Jane, not...You."

It took a moment- actually I take that back. It took a few minutes before the gears clicked as what Reyna just said registered in his mind.

"O-Oh, I-I u-uh," Percy stammered, trying to find the words but failing terribly. He didn't have a problem facing off against the most gifted silver tongued boy in Camp, but here in front of Reyna he was gaping like a fish. He really sucked at these kind of things. He wasn't sure what he should say. Percy does like Reyna, she is beautiful, strong, confident, and a great leader and friend, but he really doesn't feel that way towards the daughter of Bellona. And it isn't just her; he doesn't feel that way towards any of the girls at camp. It isn't like the girls didn't try especially the daughters of Venus, by the gods they were so irritating; however, the reason Percy has no romantic interest in any girl at camp is because of the one thing he could remember. The one person that haunts his dreams, both asleep and awake, Artemis. The gorgeous auburn-haired, silver-eyed girl is the only thing he remembers from his past life. And he knew one thing, she was probably the most important thing to him in his life. But what he couldn't remember is what she is to him. A sister? A best friend? A girlfriend?

Reyna let out a small chuckle, which honestly eased a lot of the tension Percy was feeling. "Percy, I understand the timing is not very appropriate, but with the war approaching and you leaving for your quest, I have a feeling that I'm not going to have that many chances to talk to you again."  
Percy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt much better now that he had gotten away from that topic for the time being. Perhaps by the end of the quest his memories will be back and he would finally bring some order straight to his chaos filled life.

"That's really all I wanted to say so I guess that's it for now. Good luck on your quest Percy, the fate of Rome is riding on your shoulders'." She said finishing the conversation.

Percy nodded, stood from his seat and bid good day to Reyna. Just as he was about to leave her voice called out from behind him. "Oh and Percy?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

She gave him a small smile. "Try not to die."

Percy grinned at her. "I'll try, Praetor. But no promises."

 **JAKE**

The older of the two twins continued on his way to the barracks with his twin sister by his side. The other quest members had gone and bid their goodbyes as well, then they either went into the city to gather supplies or returned to their barracks. Bianca however, stayed back in the city to wait for Percy. Jake had just shrugged at this as he did not want to waste time waiting for the centurion of the fourth cohort, when he could be preparing for the quest. He was certain that he knew what the talk they were having inside the principia was about and truthfully he wanted to avoided it if at all possible. He just hoped Bianca would know what to say in the situation. If- gods forbid- the situation became messy, it would affect the quest in a negative way and he just didn't want it to have that a big impact on the son of Neptune after everything that has happened to him lately.

Jane gently nudged him, breaking him from his musings. He looked at her questioningly.

"You were zoning out." She answered.

He simply nodded and continued on his way, when the Second cohort's barracks came into sight. He looked at Jane's face, and he knew what she was thinking and it was troubling his twin. And he knew that Jane knew that he had realized it as well. But Jake moved forward, unwilling to talk on the subject.

Jane frowned at Jakes back as he continued on towards their cohort. Jake knew that the both of them had one thing on their mind; this will be the first time they have left camp since **he** died, and this quest certainly won't bring back any pleasant memories.

 **LINE BREAK**

The twins were accompanied out of their barracks by their entire cohort. No one stayed behind, all of them wanting to bid good bye and good luck to their Centurions, because truthfully, it might be the last time they will ever see them.

The two Centurions stopped at the exit to the Second's barracks. Both of them turned around to bid their goodbyes to their cohorts.

Reed stepped forth from the assembled crowd. The legacy of Fulgora was one of the most trusted accomplices in the cohort and as such he was nominated to temporarily take the position of Centurion in the absence of Jake and Jane.

He raised his hand to his forehead in a salute as the rest of the cohort copied him.

"Ave Centurions Jake and Jane, children of Minerva!" He bellowed.

The rest of the cohort followed in a suit of "AVE!". Jake nodded before saluting his fellow cohort mates before giving final instructions to Reed.

The Twins moved out of the barracks area, greeting other legionnaires and receiving many " wishes of good luck" from their comrades as they passed by. Soon Jake and Jane met up with Bobby as the centurion of the third cohort offered them a ride on Hannibal.

Soon they were at the outskirts of Camp borders heading towards the exit gate. Well, it wasn't exactly a gate. It was more of an air travel exit. Like New Rome, Terminus guarded this area (Of course, there is no area you cannot find him. Seriously, there were rumors that there was a statue of him even in the Centurion bathroom's. Horrifying times.) and he would transport the demigods out of the borders of camp.

They arrived at the gate only to fins Percy Jackson, standing there tapping his foot impatiently waiting for them.

"You're late." He commented as if they were going out for coffee instead of on a dangerous quest, which they had less than stellar chances of returning from.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Replied Jane.

Bobby wished them luck and bid them good bye before returning too camp on the back of Hannibal.

Jake looked Percy up and down. The guy was not wearing much protection wise; he was wearing a Camp t-shirt and a jacket with a pair of comfortable jeans. He did have a small backpack which looked to be big enough to hold essentials yet small enough to not cause trouble or reduce his speed and agility if they were taken by surprise. That was actually very efficient packing, most people pack too much in fear that they will need everything that they can possibly take. But a battle hardened veteran like Jake knew that there was not much you could possibly prepare for in the godly world, you always had to improvise.

Percy shouldered his bag and looked at the two questioningly "You two ready?" he asked the two.

The two looked at each other before nodding. "As ready as we'll ever be."

Percy turned and faced the statue "Well then Terminus, guess you're good to go."

The statue of the god muttered something about "demigod insolence" and "No respect for arm less gods" but he relented.

 **PERCY**

The first thing Percy did after he was transported out was doubling over, trying to stop himself from puking. Seriously, the feeling of that transport has made it to his list of top 10"things to never ever fucking do again" that is of course, if he had such a list but he made a mental note to start one.

But he wasn't the only one that felt like it, Jane was right beside him as she felt the after effects of Terminus's transportation method, unfortunately Jane had it much worse.

"You okay?" Percy asked after she had recovered a bit. She nodded her head as she held up a hand. After taking a few sips of water she stood up and looked at the two apologetically.

"Sorry, guys we've just started and I already-" She began but Percy interrupted her.

"No problem, Jane. I did the same thing the first time I was transported by godly powers." He said nonchalantly but instantly realized his words as soon as he said it. He shook his head and acted like nothing happened, but he knew that they had heard what he said. These occasional slips trouble him more than he would care to admit. It has really started to make him feel uncomfortable because now he has no one to blame. At least before he talked with Mars he could go around blaming the gods for his memory loss but not now, not after what Mars said.

 _"What! What do you mean it was Juno's plan?! And moreover if I really am your apprentice why can't you at least tell me where I'm from. ?!" Percy shouted in exasperation._

 _Mars just shook his head disapprovingly. "Percy, Percy, Percy. I warned you. I told you, but you didn't relent. Somehow it is always others above you, even if it you had to be separated from her." Mars said 'Her' venomously. Percy was about to ask if her was Artemis, the girl from his dreams but he didn't. All of the questions he asked up until now had not been answered. But there was something he could ask and he would ask._

 _"What do you mean 'I didn't relent' It was not as if I had asked to have my memories taken" Percy asked in-ridiculously. He didn't ask to be an amnesiac, right?_

 _Mars gave him a pointed look that answered his unasked question. "Percy do not blame me or Juno. If you really want to curse someone for what happened to you, go look in the mirror and curse who you see all you want. You chose to forget. You chose to avenge. Remember you decide your fate, and this destiny was dealt to you by you."_

Percy shook himself free of those thoughts. Focusing on the conversation with Mars isn't helping anything. If it really was his choice to decide his fate, then he will right it himself. He will lead this quest and he will rescue his "sisters" as Diana called them. If they really are that close to him, well whoever captured them, is gonna get his arse kicked and kicked hard.

"Percy?" Jane's unsure voice called to him. Percy turned around to face her, trying to keep the surprise off his face.

"Yes Jane?" he asked.

"You zoned out again." She commented, a little concerned.

"Oh sorry about that, it's nothing much." He assured her.

She nodded but didn't look convinced. Jake openly frowned, it was clear he did not like the fact that Percy was hiding something from them but he didn't comment. Percy was about to take his first step on the quest before he was stopped.

"Uh Percy?" Jake asked

"Yes?" Percy replied

"Where are we going to start searching exactly?" Jake asked in wonderment

Percy mentally face palmed; here he is all ready to set out on his journey and the fool had forgotten to inform his two friends and quest mates of the plans.

"Oh yeah, I was just," He started, trying to make up for his foolishness. "You know, just waiting for the perfect time to, you know, um, release the highly classified-"

"You forgot didn't you." Jake deadpanned.

"I did not!" He shouted indignantly.

"Uh-huh." Jake replied shaking his head

Percy huffed and crossed him arms over his chest childishly. Making Jake chuckle while his twin giggled at the antics of the fourth's Centurion. Jake shook his head in amusement and looked at Percy pointedly.

"Okay fine," Percy relented. "I forgot okay. You win, oh mighty centurion of the second. Look I a miniscule insect grovel at your feet." He said sarcastically, imitating a fearful tone.

Jane chuckled while Jake rolled his eyes.

"Well whatever." He said turning serious. "You planning on telling us the plan right. We need to get a move; we have less than a week to complete the quest."

Percy nodded as the three huddled together, he explained the plan to them.

 **AN: Hellllooooooo my friends. So what do u think. It might be filler but it is a fun chapter. Reyna's finally made her move on Percy but our hero doesn't doesn't decline either but that's another thing. Percy's unsure about Artemis. Finally our heroes set out to search for  
** **the stolen spear. They will face many difficulties it wont be an easy ride, but well there are not a lot of things that Percy Jackson is afraid of.**

 **So what is Percy's doing in this. How could he be responsible for this. And the twins will have to face their horrid past as they relive the death of ... who.**

 **Dramatic much.**

 **So anyway time to answer our dearest reviews.**

 **Shigure Toshiro: Thank you.**

 **FeMorgenstern11: Who said anything thing about abandoning. Thank u. Oh and Brazil's an awesome place.**

 **JustLucky05: Thank you.**

 **May-ellen: Thank you**

 **TheseusTheGreat124: Yeah it is Artemis/Percy. Most likely. Anyway thanks for the review.**

 **SO guys please check out my other story, The Roman Shadow. You'll like it, I promise.**

 **This is goodbye for now, next chapter will carry our hero's actual quest. Review lots and this is me, signing out.**

 **READ &REVIEW**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


	14. Chapter 14 - Back Home

**Chapter 14**

 **JAKE**

Percy went through with the explanation of his plans for the quest. When he finished Jane had arched an eyebrow in an "are you serious?" expression.

"So let me get this straight" Jane started with the expression still present on her face " You want us to travel to the nearest seashore and try and 'communicate' with the marine animals to try and find the location of this 'Old Man of the Sea'. _If_ you somehow find the location, we then grab a boat or a bus and travel all the way to that location where we once again, try to find the old man. Then we grab him and get the location of the spear from him and then, travel to where the spear is being held. Then…and then, we find the spear and the thief, and we beat the thief up and let you 'bond' with the spear- which I still don't believe you own- and then we again have to travel all the way back to Camp, in time to fight off the invading army. And we are supposed to do this all in a week's time." She said incredulously. "I can seriously understand the need for brain power on this quest."

Percy scowled as he said "well when you say it like that, you make it sound much more difficult than I thought it would be. Besides you're talking like this was my plan. It was the idea of two gods', I'm just interrupting it."

Jane threw her arms exasperatedly in the air. "Well you can't exactly blame the gods for it. If you tell a fish to fly it's not like it will jump out of the lake. It's like you with and brains. Just because you have a brain doesn't mean you use it "

Percy's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he asked "What does that even have to do with anything?"

Jake decided it would be best if he interjected himself into the conversation before things got too rough. Or at least, he tried to interject himself, as those two were now beyond stopping.

"You don't even need to compare." Jane spat

"Look who's talking." Percy countered

"What was that supposed to mean?!" Jane inquired

"The girl who has the wisdom goddess for a mother, and yet she still didn't know the difference between a clown fish and gold-fish." Percy said sarcastically

"How was I supposed to know, you're the sea guy. Besides, it looked a lot like Nemo!" Jane exclaimed

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! THE TWO OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Jake bellowed.

The two demigods turned their heads towards him simultaneously. Jake closed his eyes as he let out a breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"Okay, no more shouting. They will act civilized. This is an extremely important quest that we need to be focused on. Focus, Focus, Focus." Jake whispered to himself

"Are you going to knock on his head or do I have to do it?" asked Percy

" Nuh-uh I'm not doing it. It might explode with the amount of information he carries up there." Jane replied

Jake cracked open an eye to see the two staring at him weirdly, all traces of a fight long forgotten.

"You know Jake, you should stop daydreaming so often, it can get us in trouble. " Jane said crossing her arms.

"But-" Jake started to say

"Yeah, she's right Jake, you need to stop it. We are on a time- sensitive quest you know, now come on, we need to get to the sea-shore." Percy said as he started making his way towards gods-knows-where.

"Yeah, he's righ- Wait a second! " Jane turned her head sharply to the walking Percy. "I still don't agree with the plan." She yelled and chased Percy as he-understandably- ran to avoid the daughter of Minerva's ranting.

Jake face-palmed and shook his head.

 _This will be a long trip._

 **LINE BREAK**

Forty minutes, thirty-two arguments, four hellhounds and three exploding buses later, the three demigods finally arrive at the sea shore.

The area was isolated, perfect for the three. The last thing they needed were a bunch of mortals getting in their way.

They stumbled over to a sand-dune and collapsed onto it, breathing heavily.

The sea roared loudly as the waves crashed over the sand with thunderous noises. Subconsciously, Jake moved away from the shore. As a child of Neptune's rival, the sea had never really called to him. It was not enough to make him thalassophobic, but he still preferred to keep his distance from the sea and right now, seeing the rage of the ocean, it was frightening him causing his nerves to go haywire.

To calm himself, Jake tried to distract himself. Jake looked at himself. His black jeans were ripped at uncomfortable places and blood stained his right knee colouring it red. Add his golden-glittery camp shirt which looked like it could give Apollo a run for his money to the mix and you got the recipe for a child of Venus's nightmare.

On his right was Jane who was in a similar condition to himself. She was plopped up in the sand with her back against a large rock and she was breathing heavily.

Out of the three, Percy was the only one who was looking cheery as he made his way over to the roaring sea with no traces of any emotion on his face. He slowly walked into the waves and sat down on the shoreline as the waves moved past him, the flow not even hitching. The explanation was simple. Percy did not affect the sea because he is a part of it. He is an extension of the ocean himself.

As Percy sat there, it gave Jake some much needed time alone with his sister. He really needed to talk to her, as this place unnerved him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his head felt like someone lit a fire up there. And it was not only the sea that made him feel uncomfortable, but there was something else that just didn't feel right, whatever it was, it was cold. Jake could only describe is as an unearthly cold presence that was creeping up on their backs. He wanted to get this done and done fast.

Jake closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching out for his connection with Jane. The link was not very useful in battle since it required a lot of concentration and being in such meditative state their bodies are rendered in a motionless sleep like state. But now was the perfect time to use it as whatever it was watching them, should not become aware that the two siblings have become aware of their presence.

He felt the familiar fog encase his consciousness as he reached for his sister's thoughts.

 _"Jane. Jane, are you there?"_ Jake asked

A familiar voice spoke in his brain, as he felt the presence of his sister arrive.

 _"Jake, I'm here."_ He heard her say. _"Do you sense it as well? It is not just the sea is it? There is something else that is very wrong with this place."_

 _"I don't know, but we need to be on guard. As soon as Percy comes out we will have to leave the place, it would be hazardous to stay longer."_ Jake responded

 _"Right you are, but-"_ Jane's sentence was interrupted as Jake felt the connection grow weak. The cloudy haziness cornered his consciousness. Jake was intimidated and he was tempted to leave the state when the connection repaired itself and Jane's presence returned. But it was different; stronger, more powerful and... _colder._

 _"Jane?"_ Jake asked uncertainly.

No response.

Jake grew worried for his twin _"Jane, Are you okay?"_

 _"Why do ask, young hero? Why do you care?"_ asked the unknown voice

It wasn't Jane's voice; no it was a masculine voice. It was strong and powerful, a voice which makes you obey.

 _"Who are you? Where is Jane? Answer ME!"_ Jake demanded

A laugh echoed throughout. It wasn't the evil villain laugh; no it was a broken laugh, a…betrayed laugh. It was a laugh that could make you crack and wither. But, Jake wasn't one for sympathy, not when it was his sister's safety was on the line.

 _"What have you done with her? Answer me or there won't be enough of you left to laugh."_ Jake threatened

The laughing stopped soon enough. Jake thought he made some progress but he was very wrong. A terrifying force pushed him out of his own consciousness as he withered trying to fight against it.

 _"Soon, little hero. Soon you too will see the light."_ Taunted the mysterious voice

Jake gasped loudly as he bolted awake and almost ran into Percy. Percy stumbled back as Jake panted in rugged breaths, trying to overcome what he had just felt.

Percy furrowed his brows and looked at Jake with concern, but Jane was too important. He didn't even care as he pushed Percy out of the way, ignoring his "Hey!" and rushed over to the other side of the sand-dune.

By the gods, Jane is missing!

 **JANE**

Jane slowly regained consciousness. As her eyes opened she immediately began to scan for familiar signs of where she could be. However, at first glance Jane couldn't recognize anything about where she had woken up at. All she could see were large bush type walls on all sides but one. Jane tried calling out to her brother and Percy but her calls were not answered. Jane continued to look around her; the sky was a dark blue marking it as late evening. As she began to regain her composure this place began to seem somewhat familiar to her; like a nagging feeling she knew it and had been here before. She felt familiar here. But she could neither escape nor identify this place stuck in these walls. So she did the natural thing; she went east, the only side that was open.

She walked a little more but the walls were in continuous long rows. When they finally ended she swore loudly. Oh gods no, please let her be wrong she thought to herself as she saw a long semi-circle of grass. This was a maze. And not just any maze. It was the maze behind that house. Sweat dropped from her forehead as Jane looked around. A cold chill crawled up her spine. Oh gods, no, not now she said to herself as she began running, running fast as she turned in directions without even looking, as if her mind had memorized the maze before.

 _A loud 'Clank!' echoed through the lavish halls. As a little girl with brownish-blonde was running through the halls, blood trickling down her forehead. She ran with her little legs wobbling and blood staining her expensive looking dress._

 _Another figure emerged through the hallway. A man in his early thirties stepped into the hall. The man looked rich with his expensive suit. He was handsome in an elegant way with his dark brown hair slicked back and his light hazel eyes. But there was a shine in those eyes. It was not the shine of mirth, no, it was something else. His eyes were glazed as he reached out a hand to the running girl._

 _"Jane?" he said in a softly._

 _The fleeing girl slowed a little but didn't stop._

 _"Jane?" The man repeated._

 _The girl slowly, rather reluctantly stopped. She turned her small head around to look at the man._

 _The man smiled warmly at her "Yes Jane. It's me. That bad man's gone. Come here, Jane."_

 _Jane turned around and slowly stepped towards the man. "Daddy?"_

 _The man nodded at her. Jane's eyes tore up and she ran towards the man, enveloping him in a hug._

 _"Daddy, make that man go away." She cried, her words muffled the man's suit._

 _The man nodded and looked down at his daughter. He gently cupped her cheeks and looked at her._

 _"You look so much like her." The man said_

 _Then he raised his fist and everything went black._

Jane panted as she stopped. That day everything stopped for her. Her entire world changed. She thought to herself as she starred at the looming house in front of her, she remembered that this was the place that it happened. And today, she was here again.

She was back home.

 **A Cliffy to end the chapter. Hello people, how have u been. So we got the back story of Jake and Jane but that is nowhere near the full story. We've got a long way to go. So People how did u like the chapter. comment on it.**

 **Oh and happy late holidays people.**

 **Now for the reviews**

 **Shigure Toshiro- Thank u**

 **Guest- No, i'm really sorry but I don't know how to do a harem or whatever u call a three person pairing**

 **JustLucky05- Thank u**

 **dogbiscuit1967- Thank u bro.**

 **Ogkush-OGskywalker- Thank u**

 **chickenugetts- Here's ur update**

 **Eagleclaws- thnx**

 **frytrix- Okay I understand it is ur choice to read a story but could u specify why u lost interest instead of just leaving me hanging to know what the fuck is wrong. Thank u**

 **warrof-Oh those are some questions that i cant answer just now buddy. And yes Percy stopped aging 2 years ago I'll explain how later. Oh and its nice u fight sleeping pills, they are not really good for the health. On that happy note thank u**

 **AsterIsk22- I thhought I made it clear in the first chapter but oh well. Annabeth dies in the throne room at the end of the second Titan War. And In the end after Luke redeems himself, Annabeth confesses her love to him as they both die. I'll give a full scene later.**

 **Now that that is out of the way, thank u people for ur support. Love ya and see u next time.**

 **READ &REVIEW**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys- ducks from the thrown pie- yeah i know i've been late in the update, but the finals r here and really have to study. Anyway, on with the story**

 **Chapter 15**

 **PERCY**

The feeling of the sea against his skin was the best thing that had happened to him since he woke up in the garden of the Hesperides a few days ago. The feel of the cool water splashing against his legs made him feel all giddy inside.

Percy hadn't even realized that he had been walking underwater, until he felt something scabby brush against his cheek, and then his neck, his legs, and his- oh, you get the point.

He opened his eyes to see a lot- and when I say lot, I mean a whole god damn lot of different colours.

Various types of marine life had surrounded Percy and were circling around him like a seafood tornado. He laughed when one of them rubbed against the back of his legs, tickling him. More of them were brushing against his body amusing him and making him laugh.

"Stop it!" He said chortling.

Immediately the sea life backed away from the Son of the Sea God. Percy stopped squirming as he wiped a few tears from his eyes. "How is tearing up underwater even possible?" He asked himself

All of the assembled sea life had backed up a few feet from him but they were still there. All of them. He couldn't even see past them if he looked around him. He was still surrounded by a wall of marine animals. It was as if all fish in all of the San Francisco Bay had assembled together. Who knows, it might even be true. You can never tell with fish; their minds are nuttier than a fruitcake.

 _"We find that quite offensive, Lord"_ a thought from one of the fish said

Percy's face flushed in embarrassment as he muttered an apology. As he looked around him, he realized he couldn't possibly talk to that many fishes at one time, he would need to find the one in charge.

"I apologise that was very rude of me. It's just that I was surprised at the large number of you surrounding me. I do need your help my friends, but I can't possibly talk to all of you at one time. I need one of you to come forward as a representative." He asked looking around him. There were quite a few who looked like they could be the leader; he even saw a Great White Shark.

 _"What are you looking at, lord, I'm right here_ " a voice said in Percy's mind

Percy was surprised at the response and began to look around, however, there was not a fish in close sight. Nothing that specifically stood out from the others.

"Where? I can't see you." Percy asked

 _"I'm right here, look down, lord."_ The voice said

Percy looked down and saw a tiny, clownfish staring up at him.

"You?" Percy said in surprise

The fish took an offended look, well, as much as a fish can take a look.

 _"What, you were expecting something else."_ The clownfish remarked

"Well… I…just thought you'd be... bigger." Percy replied

 _"Yeah, yeah mock the little one."_ The clownfish said in a huff

He stifled a small laugh. "Well, as much as I would like to stay and chat with you guys, I really need your help."

 _"We'll do anything for you, lord."_ The clownfish stated

"I need to know if you all know anything about The Old Man of the Sea?" Percy asked

A wave of disturbance and unease washed over the assembled sea life. The response was hesitant but he got his answer.

 _"The Old Man of the Sea is an alias for Nereus; the old sea god, he is said to possess knowledge greater than Athena herself, he knows everything; things hidden even from the Oracle of Delphi."_ The clownfish answered

At that Percy realized he knew that name; he recognized it from his unknown past. The name brought with it an uncanny sense of disgust. Percy was sure he would not enjoy another encounter with this god.

"Do you know where can I find him?" Perc questioned

This time the hesitance was much longer this time as the waters went silent as no answer was given to his question.

"Well?" Percy asked

The answer came from somewhere in the crowd.

 _"We do not know"_ a voice said

Lie

A scowl morphed onto Percy's face. The fish never lie; their loyalty to Neptune was too great. More than that, their fear of Neptune was too great. Neptune was the ruler of the sea and every aquatic animal saw him as the prime deity. The only way the fish that would lie to a son of Neptune would be the ones who doubted Neptune's power.

"This is worse than I thought." he said to himself. He needed to do something and fast. It was obvious that stating his godly lineage was out of the question. It was time to bend the finger.

He focused on the water surrounding him. Salt water was easy for him to control and the waters surrounding him started to churn and rotate. The heads and tails of the assembled aquatic life swirled around as if caught in a whirlpool. Internally Percy smirked; as he knew the weather department would be dumbfounded when they try to explain this.

Percy's display of power had the intended effect and fear as fear could be felt rolling off of the sea life. Many of them had their tails and fins splashing around in nervousness and unease.

"I don't think you heard me correctly." He said calmly as if the lie was never told

"Where… can… I… find… him?!" He repeated, drawing out each word for dramatic effect. What, it sounds better.

The little clownfish swam up again.

 _"I apologise for their idiocy, lord. Please forgive them."_ The clownfish pleaded

Percy glanced at the little fish searching for any signs of deception. When he found none, the waters churned slower, not entirely stopping but enough to relieve the fish.

"Where did you say, he can be found?" Percy asked once again

 _"Nereus never leaves San Francisco, so that is where he should be somewhere in this city. Lord, you will find him near the waters, but we do not know any more about him."_ The clownfish stated

"What does he look like?" Perseus questioned

The fish must've shook its head if it was possible.

 _"Nereus is a god he can look anyway he wants, he can be old, he can be young, he can be thin as a stick, he can be round as a ball."_ Replied the clownfish

Percy nodded "Thank you" He said and began to swim back to the surface.

As he swam, he turned around to see the large crowd of animals thinning out, but many of them were still there looking up at him warily. These are the fish which are still loyal to Neptune. Percy realized he must've frightened them a with his little water display. He smiled down at them before continuing on his way up.

As he passed through the waters, he became conscious of how dire the situation was becoming in the ocean. If the fishes were already straying from their paths then whatever is happening, it is happening fast and they need to quicken their pace or there might not be a camp to save.

The fish had all dispersed following their prince's departure, however, none of them had caught notice of the tall, male figure rising from the ground in a deeper expanse of the sea. His eyes watching the son of Neptune's stroking figure.

"Word is that your loyalty knows no bounds. Soon a choice you shall be forced to make, son of Poseidon. A choice between loyalties. Then shall I see, what makes you so noble." The figure said to himself.

 **Line Break**

 _She didn't know what was going on. This man was not him. He was not that strict yet sweet voice she always came home to. He was not that man with the playful twinkle in his eyes after he'd scolded her the day before._

 _With a start she came to a realization- the first true, yet agonizing revelation she came to. This was the man beneath the shadow of that loving man. This was the truth of her father._

 _The man that had once loved a woman, but now hated anything and everything that reminded him of her and what he felt was betrayal. And now here she is; a living carbon copy of the woman, she is forced to call mother._

 _She squeezed her eyes shut, as she was too terrified to gather the courage to face what she anticipated. But it never came. She didn't quite understand what happened next, as it was too much at once. All she knew was a sensation of pain as her body hit the cold hard floor._

 _A loud scream reverberated through the corridor followed by a sickening crunch._

 _She was apprehensive, but her concern became much more fearful, as she opened her eyes tentatively. Terror struck her like a thousand volts of thunder as she saw the bloody body of her twin laying stunned on the ground, his eyes looking up in horror at their father. His jaw suspended in the wrong angle. Blood pooled around him, staining the fancy carpets a dark red._

 _That man was standing, looking around in a daze as if he'd just woken up from a night of dreamless sleep._

 _At this she ran, she ran faster than she'd ever run before, using the man's dazed state as an opportunity to grab her brother's wrist forcing him to run behind her as she dashed out the door, ignoring the cries resonating through the halls._

 **JANE**

Jane's knees felt like jelly. Her head spun around taking in all the sights around her.

The same three story tall house. Faded; but the same dark blue paint. The same perfect green lawn, the grass not a centimeter too high or too low. It was all exactly the same from tip to the top.

She could almost imagine her younger self running around the lavish lawns blissfully ignorant to the horrendous world out there. Things were so simple back then, no monsters wanting you on their menu, no quests to save camp, and no-

Jane's head whipped so fast it might've fallen off. A low, creaking sound emitted from the house. Sweat prickled down her forehead. Her hand went up and tentatively wiped it away. Her legs were shaking yet she didn't stop them and moved closer to the place she'd once called home.

The wooden doors had split open just the slightest, allowing a trivial amount of light to shine through the step-up.

Jane tried to take a step forward but found her legs unmoving. No, not like unmoving with fear, literally unmoving. She was frozen to her spot.

The daughter of Minerva bent down. She tried to look to see if there was something obstructing her movement. She looked to her legs and almost fell back in shock. They were... shimmering? Literally, her feet were blurred.

Jane turned her gaze to see the bright red back of an expensive dress as the wearer ran forward... right through Jane.

The little girl took a few more steps before turning around and Jane held back a gasp.

Identical grey eyes met each other before the girl turned smiled at something behind Jane.

Though she had a bad feeling she knew what was behind them, she turned around just for the sake of it.

A middle aged man in an expensive suit faced her with a warm and... fatherly smile.

"Come on Jane it's time to go." The man said

 **Ooh poor little Jane. She'll have to face the horrors of her past and discover secrets that led to the destruction of life as she knew- stop it. Too much dramatics.**

 **Anyhow, i know many of u r waiting for Artemis/Diana to arrive, but if you noticed adventure is the first genre in this story. Pertemis is an important part but I need Artemis' arrival a little layer. So for now I am going to concentrate on the main characters for this part- the twins. Review loads people, i really need them.**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


	16. This will be replaced with new Chap

**No its no update. Before you rage at me for not updating for so long, hear me out.**

 **I've recently got my finals result and it was followed by a week long trip to Dubai. So yeah, I've been real busy. Its life, deal with it.**

 **So anyway, now that that is through, time for some good news.**

 **I am NOT ABANDONING this story.**

 **Just consider it a break and within a week or so I'll probably return to you with a chapter.**

 **And a shout-out to my great beta dogbiscuit, dude u r awesome. It must be hell trying to keep up with my horrendously irregular updates.**

 **Anyway, so yeah, this was it. Check out OneRepublic's Counting Stars if u haven't and Peace Out.**


End file.
